


the story they will write someday

by thechickandtheduck



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: AU, DATING SHOW AU, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechickandtheduck/pseuds/thechickandtheduck
Summary: Hacía ya cinco años que trabajaba en Amor de Cuentos. Había entrado casi de casualidad, cuando su amigo Javo le había ofrecido un trabajo como asistente. El había dejado el programa unos meses después, pero Jazmín le había agarrado el gustito. En poco tiempo, había logrado avanzar muchísimo, hasta conseguir un trabajo como una de las productoras.AU Flor va en busca del amor a un programa de televisión. Y lo encuentra, pero no de la manera que esperaba.





	1. no one really knows how the game is played

A Jazmín siempre le había gustado crear.

Desde chiquita, cuando pasaba sus tardes sola en una casa demasiado grande y creaba mundos imaginarios llenos de nuevas aventuras y desafíos y amigos, muchos amigos. Todo lo que le gustaba hacer a Jazmín tenía que ver con crear. Había empezado a pintar a los doce años, plasmando en los lienzos que le compraba su abuela un poquito de aquello que por muchos años había vivido solo dentro de su imaginación.

Se entretenía durante horas en el piano de cola que su papá jamás usaba, creando melodías que salían de sus adentros como si siempre hubieran esto allí, esperando que las liberara y a las que acompañaba con su voz, a veces tomando prestadas las palabras de esos libros que leía a escondida, esos libros que habían pertenecido a su mamá y su papá no quería ni ver, y escondía bajo su cama.

Y creaba también, en la cocina, era cierto. Los fines de semana que pasaba con su abuela, aprendiendo a cocinar todo lo que había en ese viejo libro de cocina, permitiéndose alejarse, en ocasiones, de la receta original, siempre alentada por su abuela. Era lo que mejor sabía hacer, crear.

Y ahora, Jazmín creaba historias de amor.

Bueno, tal vez estaba siendo algo generosa, era verdad. Pero para eso le pagaban: para hacer que todo pareciera salido de un cuento, para que las emociones se sintieran amplificadas, para que lograra que alguno de los protagonistas llore, más veces que no. Jazmín creaba amor. Y después, tenía que venderlo.

Hacía ya cinco años que trabajaba en _Amor de Cuentos_. Había entrado casi de casualidad, cuando su amigo Javo le había ofrecido un trabajo como asistente. El había dejado el programa unos meses después, pero Jazmín le había agarrado el gustito. En poco tiempo, había logrado avanzar muchísimo, hasta conseguir un trabajo como una de las productoras. Hoy en día, se dedicaba generalmente a trabajar con el o la candidata. Le gustaba más que trabajar con grupos de los demás participantes. Había menos caprichos y podía enfocarse principalmente en una sola persona. Y Jazmín era buena en su trabajo.

Las historias iban y venían. A veces, la gente se enamoraba. Algunos se habían casado. Había un hijo, por lo menos, dando vuelta entre los exparticipantes. Otras veces, era una calentura y besos a escondidas de la producción para jurarse amor eterno en el final de temporada y luego nunca más verse. Había habido ediciones en donde no había pasado nada, pero, incluso ahí, Jazmín y el resto del equipo se las habían ingeniado para inventar algo, venderle espejitos de colores a la audiencia. Era lo que hacían, después de todo. Crear.

En pocos días comenzaría la producción de una nueva edición. Eran tres por año, en general, y la anterior había terminado con un pico de rating que había dejado al canal muy conforme. La idea era repetirlo en esta edición. Se alternaba, siempre, entre un candidato hombre y una candidata mujer. Florencia Estrella era la elegida. Jazmín ya sentía que sabía su vida de memoria. Podía recitar su árbol genealógico de pe a pa, sabía todo acerca de los millones de trabajos que había tenido en su vida y hasta podía decir con exactitud su gusto de helado.

Pero no la conocía en persona. Y siempre era diferente, conocer a los candidatos en persona. Eso sucedería esa misma tarda. Ahora, mientras caminaba por la casa que usarían el día siguiente para la filmación, Jazmín caminaba inspeccionando, ya creando en su cabeza situaciones que podía impulsar a que sucedieran en los diferentes rincones. Sabía también todo lo que había que saber acerca de los galanes. Uno más aburrido que el otro, le habían parecido a Jazmín. Pero, después de todo, debían ser interesantes para Florencia Estrella, no para ella.

“Jaz, ya está acá Estrella”, salió la voz de Lolita desde el handy que Jazmín llevaba enganchado en sus pantalones.

“Llegó antes”. Una afirmación, no una pregunta.

“Si. Creo que está ansiosa”.

“En veinte estoy”, dijo, sin apuro. No le gustaba que los participantes pensaran que ella estaba completamente a merced de ellos. Aunque su trabajo así lo dictase, Jazmín se regía por sus propios tiempos. Le había funcionado siempre y no iba a cambiar ahora. Siguió caminando por la casa mientras el equipo de ambientación y cámaras trabajaba sin parar. Pasó por el tráiler de maquillaje, donde estaban también terminando de acomodarse. Saludó al equipo, parando frente a uno de los espejos para acomodar su pelo en un rodete algo desprolijo, pero efectivo, en fin.

Cuando llegó al control, Lolita no estaba. Dos chicas, sentadas de espaldas a ella, se encontraban en silencio y solas. Era raro que las dejaran solas allí. Generalmente se tenía más cuidado. “¿Florencia Estrella?” preguntó, y la joven se levantó temblequeando. Se dio vuelta con una mueca de pánico en la cara. Jazmín trató de ofrecerle una pequeña sonrisa, de esas que intentan reconfortar.

“Soy yo”.

“Hola”, dijo Jazmín. Se acercó a ella y extendió su mano. Florencia la agarró con fuerza, moviendo ambas manos en el aire por un largo rato. Estaba muy nerviosa. Y era más linda que en las fotos, Jazmín notó. Aunque la gente siempre era más linda en persona que en las fotos, porque allí eran reales. “Un gusto”, le dijo, y la chica por fin soltó su mano. “Yo soy Jazmín del Río. Tu productora”.

“Ah”.

“Si”, afirmó Jazmín, sonriendo y asintiendo.

“Pensamos que eras más vieja”, dijo la otra joven, que se había parado y estaba atrás de Florencia, mirándola sin disimulo.

“ _Bocona del orto_ ”, soltó Florencia, claramente avergonzada. Jazmín también sabía de eso.

Se rió, mostrándole que realmente no le importaba. “Pasa mucho eso. Pero bueno. De hecho, soy más joven que vos, Flor. Pero más vieja que vos, Miranda Estrella”.

“¿Sabés quién soy?”

“Mi trabajo es saber todo acerca de la vida de Flor”, dijo, y notó que la susodicha se veía incomoda. “Porque yo trabajo para ella”, agregó, volviendo a sonreír.

“ _Hmm_. Igual no hay mucho que saber. Mi vida no es tan interesante”.

“Yo no diría eso”, la contradijo Jazmín. “Si no fueras interesante, no estarías acá”.

Flor le sonrió, algo tímida, y era la primera sonrisa real que veía en la chica. Iban a tener que trabajar en eso. “El tour. Vamos, te voy a mostrar la casa donde van a vivir tus pretendientes”, le dijo antes de que las tres partieran en silencio.

Durante el recorrido, Florencia se mostró algo más suelta. Era muy simpática. Daba muy bien en cámara. Tenía que hacerlo, para estar en la tele. Destilaba cierta frescura, sin embargo, que Jazmín no veía hacía mucho. Le emocionaba. Era un cambio que también le proponía desafíos a ella. Y tenía muchas, muchas ganas de nuevos desafíos.

*****

“¿Y? ¿Qué pensamos? ¿Tiene potencial de…estrella?”

Jazmín revoleó los ojos. El humor de su amiga dejaba mucho que desear. La ensalada no estaba muy buena, tampoco. “Es como digo siempre. Hay que ver como se desenvuelve”.

“Es linda”.

“Todos en la tele son lindos”, dijo, a modo de respuesta. Por un momento, se sintió a la defensiva. Lolita la miró, casi como si estuviera midiéndola.

“Si, en eso tenés razón”, concedió.

“¿A vos ya te asignaron participantes?”

“Sip”, dijo Lolita y se acomodó en la reposera. Estaban almorzando frente a la pileta. “Franco Vélez”.

“Si. Alto. Tranquilo. Le falta un poco de chispa, la vas a tener difícil”.

“Federico Alcántara”.

“Chispa le sobra. Pero vas a tener que deconstruir ese personaje del ganador. Hay algo más ahí. Puede andar”.

“Y Daniel Caccavella”.

“Daniel”, repitió Jazmín. Había algo en él que no le gustaba, pero no podía ponerlo en palabras. Tenía más que ver con la intuición que otra cosa. “Daniel es…no sé. Algo no me cierra. Pero puede ser encantador. Se vende bien en las audiciones. Estate atenta”.

“Necesito ganar, Jaz. Hace bocha que no saco un ganador”, le dijo su amiga. Era más que una cuestión de orgullo. Era el bono extra que se llevaba el productor con el participante ganador.

“Hay que meterle, entonces”.

*****

El día continuó muy tranquilo para Jazmín. Florencia y sus galanes estaban sacándose las fotos oficiales del programa (por separado, claro, nadie podía conocerse con nadie, para mantener la reacción genuina en el grupo y para con Flor) y ella no tenía nada que ver con eso. Volvió a mirar el cronograma del día siguiente varias veces. Era muy meticulosa y, aunque sabía que en su trabajo mucho tenía que ver con la improvisación, también sabía que no había nada como estar preparada. Calcular todas las posibles direcciones en las que una situación podía darse. Estar en total control. Esa era la clave.

Esa noche no podía dormir. Le sucedía siempre antes de empezar. Y Jazmín sabía que batallas elegir y esta no era, sin lugar a dudas, una de ellas. Volvió a poner la última audición de Florencia en su teléfono. Tenía todo guardado allí. Iba en busca del amor, Florencia. No siempre era así. A nadie le importaba, realmente, para que iban, mientras rindieran en la televisión. Pero Flor iba por el amor y a Jazmín le generaba ternura, verla allí, nerviosa, hablando de su príncipe azul y de toda una vida de expectativas. Le hubiera parecido tan aburrido, bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, tan corriente, las cosas que Florencia relataba.

Pero había algo en ella que le decía que era especial. Su intuición, otra vez, le pedía que no se quedara solo con eso. Había más. Y a Jazmín le pagaban para que descubriera más, después de todo.

*****

El primer programa era siempre el más caótico. No importaba cuantos años llevaran trabajando juntos, volver al ruedo siempre resultaba un desafío. Se conocían los tiempos y se conocían las mañas, pero los participantes tenían sus caprichos, y estos no tardaban mucho en manifestarse. A tres horas del comienzo de la grabación, dos se habían quejado de sus trajes (se los habían cambiado), un resultó alérgico a algo que había comido del catering (se habían encargando los médicos con rapidez), tres se habían quejado del calor (no ha lugar, el aire estaba bien) y uno le había gritado a una de las maquilladoras (estaba afuera, Jazmín ya lo había decidido. No importaba lo que hiciera esa noche, estaba afuera).

No la había visto todavía a Florencia, pero sabía que estaba en vestuario. Ya no faltaba nada. Necesitaba hablar con ella, explicarle como iba a ser todo. Tocó en la puerta dos veces, aunque ella solía entrar sin pedir permiso. Pero el andar nervioso de Flor no iba a reaccionar bien y lo más importante, como siempre, era la participante. La voz de Alfonso le dijo que entrara y Jazmín lo hizo con una sonrisa. Flor, sin embargo, parecía a punto de estallar en un ataque de nervios. Su hermana trataba de calmarla, pero la joven negaba con la cabeza desde su lugar en el sillón, donde parecía estar encogiéndose.

“La ropa ya está”, le dijo Alfonso en un susurro, acercándose a ella. Eso era bueno.

“¿Me dejás un ratito?” le pidió. El vestuarista asintió y se fue con esa onda sigilosa que lo caracterizaba.

“Hola, Flor”, dijo, sentándose a su lado en el sillón.

“ _Hmm_. Hola”, le respondió la chica, muy nerviosa. No estaba fuera de lo común, los nervios antes de que se grabara el primer capítulo. Pero sabía que los nervios de Flor iban más allá.

“Miranda, ¿nos dejás solas un ratito?”

“No sé…” dijo la chica, quien sostenía la mano de su hermana con dificultad.

“Diez minutos. Te prometo que diez minutos, ¿si?”

Miranda miró a Flor, como esperando algún tipo de confirmación. Flor asintió, apenas, con la cabeza y Miranda les regaló una última sonrisa antes de dejarlas solas.

“¿Estás nerviosa?”

“ _Pregunta boluda_ ”.

Jazmín se rió. Había algo muy fresco acerca de Flor. “Si, pero lamento informarte que te vas a cansar de escuchar preguntas boludas. Y ojalá fueran todas mías, eh. Hoy doce veces van a querer saber de qué signo sos”, le advirtió. Flor se rió, pequeño y suave, pero se rió.

“Cuando estoy nerviosa puteo”.

“Ya sé”, le dijo Jazmín con suavidad.

“Yo no soy boluda, ¿sabés?”

“Jamás dije que lo fueras”.

“Sé porqué me eligieron. Soy como un show en sí mismo”.

“Flor...”

“Y así quedan bien. Encontrándole amor a la pobre piba que no puede dejar de putear”.

Jazmín hubiera deseado que no fuera verdad, lo que Florencia estaba diciendo. Pero lo era. En ese negocio, todos buscaban una ventaja. Era una mierda. Y ahí estaba Jazmín, nadando en ella.

“Tenés razón”, le admitió.

“ _Hmm_. Ah, bueno, gracias”, le dijo, sarcástica. A Jazmín le gustaba que lo fuera. “Pensé que por lo menos ibas a intentar convencerme un poco más, seguir la mentira”, le dijo, ahora molesta. Le gustaba que tuviera mal carácter, también.

“Yo nunca te voy a mentir, Flor. Eso te lo prometo. Yo estoy acá para ayudarte a vos. Y es verdad, es probable que te hayan elegido por eso. Pero vos estás acá por otra cosa. Vos querés demostrar quién sos, de verdad. Porque sos más de lo que no podes evitar. Todos los somos. Y sos interesante y graciosa y mirás al mundo de una manera que envidio, y estás acá porque buscas una conexión real. Eso lo sé porque hace semanas que vengo viendo tus videos. Y eso es lo que van a ver los doce chicos que se mueren por conocerte. Y eso es lo que va a ver la gente desde sus casas. Y si, los dueños de esto lo van a hacer rendir, seguro. Eso lo sabes. Pero tenés esta chance y sé que vas a aprovecharla. Y yo estoy acá para ayudarte”.

Flor jugaba con los dedos de su mano, mordiéndose la pielcita de los costados. “¿Te toca seguido, dar estos discursos de “cree en vos misma”?” le preguntó, pero estaba sonriendo.

“Uff, todo el tiempo. De hecho, siempre es el mismo. Solo cambio el nombre”. Esta vez la risa de Flor se sintió más fuerte. “Escuchame, vamos a repasar lo que va a pasar en un rato, ¿te parece?”

Flor asintió y esta vez la miró a los ojos. “Primero vamos a grabar con vos sola, ¿si? Algunas tomas de cuerpo entero, mientras te movés. Puede ser sexy, o más inocentón. Eso lo vamos viendo, ¿si? Como se vaya dando”.

“Si”.

“Después, yo te voy a hacer algunas preguntas para poder ir incentivando y que cuentas algunas cosas de tu vida y de tu idea del programa. Eso lo vamos a hacer muy rápido”.

“ _Hmm_ , perfecto. Medio que ya sé que decir”.

“Buenísimo. Lo próximo que nos toca es conocer a tus galanes”, siguió Jazmín. “Yo voy a estar ahí con vos. No te preocupes que todo lo feo se edita. Esto siento que tengo que advertírtelo: no es muy natural. Hay mucha gente alrededor, ellos tienen sus productores con sus propias indicaciones. Pero después queda lindo. Y vas a tener tiempo de hablar con ellos sin cámaras. Lo que sí, vamos a necesitar grabar por lo menos una conversación individual con cada uno. Y algunas tomas grupales. Y después descartas a dos, así de fácil”.

“Así de fácil”, repitió Flor, que ahora parecía nerviosa otra vez.

“Si te sirve de consuelo, ya tengo un candidato para que echemos”.

Flor la miró sorprendida. “¿Vos me podés decir estas cosas?”

“Yo te puedo decir cualquier cosa”, le dijo, con una sonrisa pícara. “Pero siempre mejor que quede entre nosotras, ¿si?”

Flor asintió. Ahí estaba esa sonrisa otra vez.

“Ahora voy a ir a buscar a Alfonso para que te termine de vestir. Y a tu hermana, que seguro está preocupada. En un rato pasas a maquillaje y ya cuando estés lista, te paso a buscar”, le dijo Jazmín mientras se paraba del sillón. “¿Te parece?”

“Me parece”.

“Genial”.

Ya casi había salido por la puerta cuando Flor la llamó. “¿Jazmín?”

“¿Si?”

“Gracias”.

“De nada, Flor”.

*****

A Florencia le habían puesto un vestido divino. Estaba preciosa. Llevó un tiempo, grabar las partes de ella sola. Se había trabado un par de veces. Jazmín había pedido al resto del equipo cinco minutos.

“Flor”, le había dicho.

“Estoy muy nerviosa”.

“Ya sé. Ya sé. Lo estás haciendo bien”.

“ _Mentiros del orto_ ”.

“Eu”, había respondido, ofendida. “Te dije que no te iba a mentir y no lo estoy haciendo. Lo estás haciendo bien. Pero podés hacerlo mejor. ¿Vos estudiaste teatro, no es así?”

“Si”, había confirmado. “Es raro que sepas tanto de mi”.

“Raro sería que no lo supiera. Pensalo como un ejercicio de teatro”.

“¿Cómo?”

“Estás haciendo un personaje. Sos Florencia Estrella, una mina con cancha para las cámaras. Tenés cuatro boludos apuntándote con cámaras y micrófonos y una pesada haciéndote preguntas que ya respondiste mil veces. Y además, ya sabés que vas a decir, ¿o no?”

“Si”, había dicho Flor, mirándola con cierta curiosidad.

“Una pavada para una profesional como vos”.

“Mal”, había coincidido, mientras asentía con la cabeza. Se había estado metiendo en el personaje. “Igual no creo que seas una pesada”.

Jazmín se rió. “Vamos a ver si seguís pensando así al fin del día”, le había advertido. Flor había reído, también, y, después de eso, el resto de la grabación había fluido mucho mejor.

Y ahora, ya estaba ubicada en la puerta de la casa, esperando a sus galanes. “Tres, dos, uno…vamos”, había indicado el director, directo a la cucaracha que Jazmín tenía en su oreja derecha.

Y comenzaba el juego.

 


	2. with some rebels on a hot night

_“Mi nombre es Florencia Estrella. Tengo 31 años y_ ñaña _quiero conocer a alguien que_ me entregue todo _. Perdón, perdón”._

_“No pasa nada, todo se edita. Vos seguí”._

_“Mi nombre es Florencia Estrella. Tengo 31 años y estoy buscando un amor. Quiero alguien con quien poder compartir mi vida. Alguien que me haga feliz y yo pueda hacerlo feliz a él. Quiero alguien que confíe en mí y me cuide y deje también que lo cuide. Quiero enamorarme. Y encontrar a esa persona que es exacta para mí”._

*****

Flor se sentía un poco abrumada. Con una copa de champagne en la mano (una, solo una y nada más por esa noche, se había prometido), se fue caminando en silencio y tratando de no llamar la atención, hasta que llegó a la pileta. En unos pocos minutos, la grabación comenzaría otra vez, pero Flor solo necesitaba un rato para ella sola. Para poder pensar.

No había sido tan terrible. Claro que, ahora que había pensado eso, seguramente su suerte estuviera por cambiar. Pero no había sido tan terrible. Conocer a los doce chicos la había tenido algo ansiosa. Todos se habían mostrado entusiasmados de conocerla. Había sido algo extraño, era verdad, pero también interesante. Todos parecían muy caballeros.

“Todos parecen muy caballeros los primeros minutos. Pero quedate tranqui que al toque empiezan a mostrar la hilacha”, le había dicho Jazmín, a poco de comenzar. Flor esperaba que tuviera razón porque, de otra manera, Flor iba a tener problemas en eliminar a los dos participantes que debía eliminar esa noche.

Le habían dado un rato para charlar con ellos con las cámaras apagadas, tal como Jazmín le había anticipado. Pero la distraían bastante los movimientos en su periferia. Productores que iban y venían, mezclándose entre los participantes y tirando indicaciones. Gente extraña que se movía hablando entre ellos. Jazmín, parada a un costado, como analizando cada cosa que veía.

Sus hermanas se habían sorprendido ante la decisión de Flor de anotarse al programa. A ella no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, no de esa manera, por lo menos, por lo cual todo había sido una sorpresa, inclusive para ella. Pero Flor era impulsiva. Y Flor estaba buscando el amor. Con una mezcla letal de esas dos características, lo había hecho, sin pensar que la podían llegar a elegir.

Al final, su hermana Lucía le había dicho que era también una buena oportunidad para promocionar el hotel, el negocio familiar en la que ella y sus cuatro hermanas trabajaban. Las horas al aire, le había dicho, había que aprovecharlas. Pero Flor no estaba tan segura de cómo hacer eso. O de querer hacerlo. Así que simplemente lo había escondido en el fondo de su mente, tratando de no agregar más preocupaciones a su cabeza.

“No te tenía en plan novia fugitiva, eh”, le dijo Jazmín, apareciendo por el camino de piedras que llevaba hasta la pileta.

“ _Hmm_. Necesitaba…”

“Un ratito sola”, completó por ella Jazmín mientras se sentaba en la reposera contigua a la que ocupaba Flor. “Una buena idea. Porque de acá a dos meses, se acabó por completo esa noción hermosa llamaba privacidad”.

“¿Tanto?”

Jazmín se rió. Era extraña, Jazmín. No ella, en realidad, pero su actitud. Era una mezcla entre despreocupada y una persona que necesitaba estar en control todo el tiempo que intrigaba a Flor. También se había mostrado muy amable para con ella, lo que Flor agradecía.  “Tanto”, le confirmó. “¿Me querés decir las primeras impresiones?”, le pidió.

“Son todos muy…lindos”.

“Profunda observación, señorita Estrella”, le respondió con tono burlón. A Flor no la ofendió.

“Bueno, es que recién los conozco”.

“Alguno ya te debe haber caído mal”.

“No, ¿por qué?”

“Hay un estudio que dice que en un grupo de diez personas, siempre hay por lo menos tres que te caen mal”. Flor la miró, algo escéptica. “Luis te cayó mal, por ejemplo”.

“¿Cómo sabés?” preguntó, delatándose a sí misma. El chicho era simpático y amable, sí. Pero tan, tan pesado.

“Es mi trabajo”, respondió Jazmín, con un aire algo misterioso. Pero Flor no iba a caer. No le iba a pedir que desarrollara. “Y Juan Segundo. ¿No te pareció un poco arrogante?” Sí, a Flor le había parecido algo arrogante. “No sé, se me hace el tipo de hombre que gusta de gritarle a la gente”.

“Que dato específico”, respondió Flor. “Ese es el pibe que me dijiste que tenías en la mira para que flete, ¿no?”. Jazmín no le respondió, solo le dedicó una sonrisa. “No soy tonta, ¿sabés?”

“Es la segunda vez que decís eso, pero yo no pienso eso para nada, Florencia. Todo lo contrario, me pareces una mina inteligente, intuitiva. Y eso hace que el juego sea mucho más interesante”.

“Claro”, dijo Flor, algo molesta. “No me tengo que olvidar de eso, ¿no? Que para vos todo esto es un juego”.

“Esto no es un juego para mí. Es un juego para todos, Flor. Para mí, para los pibes que vinieron a conquistarte, para vos. Que sea un juego no quiere decir que no sea real”, le respondió a modo de explicación, con una voz muy calma. “Y si te gusta Juan Segundo, entonces yo sé que por más que lo intente, no lo vas a echar. Y te respeto por eso”.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato largo, mirando el agua de la pileta, que reflejaba la luz de la luna, potente y majestuosa esa noche. “¿Qué te pareció Daniel?” le preguntó, buscando saber su opinión acerca del chico que se había demostrado por demás interesado en ella.

“No me gusta”, dijo casi de manera instantánea. Después, hizo una cara extraña, como si se arrepintiera de haber respondido así.

“Bueno, no te guardás nada”.

“Yo no lo elegiría, nada más”.

“Pero apenas lo conocés, el amor lleva tiempo”.

“En su defensa”, comenzó Jazmín, mirándola a los ojos y haciéndola sentir algo incómoda, aunque Flor no supo discernir porqué, “no elegiría a ninguno, realmente”.

“¿Ninguno? ¿Por qué?”

Jazmín se rió, volviendo a mirar el agua de la pileta. Y entonces, una voz proveniente de su handy las interrumpió. “ _Cinco, Jaz_ ”. Se paró y se llevó una mano al cuello, masajeando levemente.

“Nos necesitan de vuelta”, le explicó. “Preparate para empezar a ser conquistada frente a cámara”.

Flor suspiró y la siguió. Estaba preparada.

O eso creía.

*****

“Y después viví tres años en Sevilla, pero como Buenos Aires no hay nada, ¿viste?”

“Si, tal cual”.

*

“Me gusta mucho que me esperen en casa con la comida lista. Soy como muy tradicional”.

“Ah, mira vos eso. _Anticuado del orto_. Sorry, sorry”.

*

“Es muy loco, de verdad, ¿cuáles son las chances de que seamos del mismo signo?”

“Una en doce, ajá”.

*

“Yo igual no trabajo en el frigorífico, eh. Como carne, sí, pero en realidad ya ni me gusta”.

“¿Y de qué trabajas?”

“Bueno, viste como es esto, ¿no?”

“Claro”.

*

“Que loco que te guste el futbol. Como sos una chica y eso”.

“ _Pelotudo_ ”.

*****

Flor estaba agotada. Realmente agotada. Y tenía muchas, muchas ganas de tomarse otra copa de champagne. Como leyéndole el pensamiento, Jazmín se rió mientras agarraba dos copas de una de las chicas que pasaban ofreciendo. Se acercó al sillón bajo la glorieta donde Flor esperaba que le trajeran al próximo candidato.

“Leito”, dijo, refiriéndose al camarógrafo. “Tomate cinco”. Luego, le extendió una de las copas a Flor mientras tomaba de la suya. Se había prometido solo tomar una. Pero bueno, quien dice una, dice dos.

“Gracias”.

“Ya vamos por la mitad. Le pedí a Damián que me retrase el próximo chico así te tomabas un respiro, ¿te parece? Damián es el pibe rubio de allá, el despeinado. Es otro de los productores. Va a trabajar mucho con vos. Es divino, quedate tranqui”.

“¿Es tu novio?” preguntó sin querer, tal vez acostumbrada ya a las miles de preguntas que había hecho y recibido durante la ultima hora y media.

“No”, respondió Jazmín al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. “Pero es un buen pibe. Y trabaja bien. ¿Vos como venís?”

“Siento que soy yo a la que van a echar. Todas las conversaciones lo mismo. Me van a echar por aburrida”.

Jazmín se rió. “Quedate tranqui que después lo editan todo y queda genial. No pienses en eso. Pensá en esto. En cómo te hacen sentir los chicos”.

Eso era un problema, también. Por ahora, no le hacían sentir demasiado. Pero Flor calculaba que tenía que ver con la vorágine en la que todos estaban enredados. Volvió a mirar a Jazmín, pero la chica estaba mirando a un punto en la distancia, como ida, y Flor pensó que tal vez le estaban hablando por cucaracha. Asintió a la nada. Se rió. Revoleó los ojos. Volvió a reírse.

“Está tu hermana en el control”, le explicó. “Tiene varios comentarios para vos, pero no puedo decírtelos.  Es crítica, eh”.

“¿Para qué me contás, entonces?” le dijo molesta con ella y también con Miranda.

“Eso”, dijo Jazmín, terminando de tomar de su copa. “Esa chispa quiero. No la pierdas”, le dijo mientras se levantaba para dejar sentar a otro de los chicos. Le dijo algo al oído al camarógrafo y después, le guiñó el ojo a ella.

*****

“Más”, le dijo Damián, por lo que Flor estaba segura era la vez número cien.

“Estoy mirando unas fotos _de mierda_ , no entiendo que más querés que haga”, le respondió, frustrada. La risa de Jazmín, quien ahora estaba entrando a la habitación, interrumpió lo que Damián estaba por decirle.

“Andá que te buscan de arriba”, le dijo al chico. Luego, se acercó al camarógrafo para hablar con él. “Planos cortos, Leito, cara nada más”. El chico asintió y Jazmín se acercó a Flor con una sonrisa.

“¿Tan desastre soy haciendo esto, que te mandaron a vos?”

“Mira, Flor, te dije que nunca te iba a mentir…”

“Ugh”, se quejó Flor, revoleando una de las fotos. Jazmín volvió a reírse. “Por lo menos alguien la está pasando bien”.

“Estás un poco dura”, le explicó. “Vengo a ayudarte para que te salga más natural. No te enrosques”.

“¿Qué hago, entonces?”

“Nada, vos seguí mirando las fotos de tus pretendientes”, le indicó. Flor esperaba que le dijera alguna técnica, o que le diera algún tip, o algo más, pero Jazmín solo se quedó parada frente a ella, del otro lado de la mesa. Era una estupidez, realmente, que la grabaran haciendo esta mímica, contemplando una decisión que ya había tomado y para la cual no necesitaba esas fotos berretas.

“¿Cuál es tu mejor recuerdo de cuando eras chica?” le preguntó Jazmín de repente.

“¿Qué tiene que ver eso?” respondió, algo desorientada.

“No dejes de mirar las fotos. Nada tiene que ver. Soy curiosa”.

Flor no le creía del todo, pero se dejó llevar por la conversación. “Ir a la cancha los domingos, con mi papá”, dijo con una sonrisa suave.

“Mmm. Y después un chori de cancha, ¿no?”

La expresión de Flor cambió a una de incomodidad. “No…”

“Cierto, sos vegetariana. ¿Para nada te gusta la carne?”

Flor siguió mirándolas fotos mientras su cara detonaba un desagrado evidente. “Ni un poco”.

“¿Y tus hermanas? ¿Qué onda con ellas?”

Flor dejó escapar una pequeña risa. “Juntas somos peligrosas”, dijo, negando con la cabeza, pero con cariño. Dejó las fotos para mirar a Jazmín y la chica la paró con un gesto de la mano. Otra vez tenía la mirada perdida. Le estaban hablando, parecía. Asintió una vez y volvió a mirar a Flor.

“Perfecto, lo tenemos”, le anunció. Y a Flor le cayeron las fichas.

“¿Van a usar…?”

“Reacciones más naturales, sí. Lo hiciste muy bien”, la felicitó.

“Medio que me engañaste”, la acusó. Jazmín se rió.

“Jamás haría eso”, respondió, con una mirada inocente. “Vamos, ahora tenemos que ir a echar a dos chicos. Mi parte favorita, para serte sincera”.

*****

Echar a dos chicos no resultó ser la parte favorita de Flor. Luis, o Lucho, como había insistido en que lo llamara, aceptó su destino algo cabizbajo. A Flor le dio muchísima lástima, pero sabía que nunca iría a fijarse en un chico como él. Juan Segundo, por su parte, se fue insultando. Era de los que le gritaba a la gente, Jazmín había tenido razón. Estaba contenta con su elección, pero también le hizo darse cuenta que iba a tener que ir eliminando a todos los chicos hasta que solo quedara uno y, seguramente, al irlos conociendo, todo se haría mucho más difícil.

Cuando terminaron de grabar, la dejaron irse a cambiar. Miranda, quien aparentemente se había quedado viendo las grabaciones desde el control, se unió a ella en la zona de vestuario. Estaba sumamente entusiasmada con el programa, eso era fácil de percibir. Flor trató de mostrarse algo más prudente, pero era fácil contagiarse de su hermana menor.

Cuando terminó de cambiarse, Damián fue a buscar a Miranda para acompañarla al remis que la llevaría de vuelta al hotel. Si bien su hermana tenía permitido presenciar algunas de las grabaciones, su participación iba a ser limitada, por lo cual no esperaba verla por el resto de la semana. Se despidieron con un abrazo y Flor se preguntó si Miranda sería capaz de serle fiel al contrato de confidencialidad que le habían hecho firmar.

“Ey, ¿todo en orden?” le preguntó Jazmín, que tenía la particularidad de aparecerse de la nada, estaba empezando a notar Florencia.

“Si, cansada”.

“Lo hiciste bien”, le dijo. No era condescendiente. Eso también había notado. De otra persona, esas felicitaciones por hacer cosas tan mundanas como mirar una foto se hubieran vuelto molestas muy pronto, pero no parecía ser el caso con Jazmín. “Ya está llegando el auto. ¿Ya estuviste en tu habitación?”

“No, no vi nada, ni nadie me dijo nada”.

“Deberían”, dijo Jazmín, mientras hacía un gesto que mostraba como estaba pensando, seguramente buscando a la persona que había fallado en informarle. “Ahora vamos a un complejo de cabañas acá a unas diez cuadras. Tus cosas ya deben estar ahí. Nosotros también nos quedamos allá. Había que alejarte de los pretendientes”, dijo entre sonrisas.

“Para evitar cualquier actividad sospechosa”, completó lo que Jazmín no había dicho.

“¿Pero qué son diez cuadras para el amor verdadero?” le preguntó y Flor no pudo evitar reírse.

“¿Estás siendo un poquito cínica?”

“Para nada”.

“¿Acaso no crees en el amor?”

“Yo creo en el amor. Es el amor el que parece no creer en mí”, le respondió con una sonrisa, pero que no llegaba a sus ojos. Por primera vez, notó cierta melancolía en la joven. Se sintió algo incómoda de haber preguntado algo tan privado. “No te preocupes. No me molestó tu pregunta”, le dijo, otra vez como si pudiera leer su mente.

“¿Cómo…?”

“¿…lo sé? Es mi trabajo, Flor”. Flor negó con la cabeza. Era increíble que Jazmín supiera tanto acerca de ella, cuando lo único que Flor sabía de la productora era su nombre. Y que era una productora. “Dale”, la alentó. “Una pregunta te regalo, así igualamos las cosas un poquito”. Tenía que hacerla valer, pensó Flor. Pero no podía ser algo demasiado profundo. “Dale que viene el auto y perdés la chance, eh”.

“¡No vale!” le respondió algo indignada. Jazmín miró su celular, como chequeando algo, y Flor simplemente largó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.  “¿Cuál es tu mejor recuerdo de cuando eras chica?”

Jazmín se rió y Flor se sintió algo apenada. “Pierde puntos por la falta de originalidad. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que tuvo usted un día largo y lleno de emociones, supongo que puedo bajar un poco la exigencia”.

“¿No me vas a decir que recorrí bien la pista?” preguntó Flor y Jazmín se rió más fuerte de lo que se había reído en todo el día. Era casi melódica, la manera en que se reía. O lo fue, hasta que, ahogado, dejó escapar un ruido similar al de un chanchito. A Flor le pareció muy adorable.

“Creo que te confundiste de reality”.

“Puede ser. ¿Es el próximo paso, no?”

“Espero que no”, le respondió Jazmín y las luces de un auto que se aproximaba las interrumpió. “Tu auto”, le indicó mientras le abría la puerta de atrás. “Allá te está esperando Lolita, no sé si la conociste, pero vas a andar bien con ella”.

“¿Vos no venís?”

“Me queda un ratito acá”, le dijo, y Flor se sentó en el auto. Jazmín, sin embargo, todavía apoyada sobre la puerta abierta, pareció dudar. Miró para atrás, como asegurándose de que nadie la estuviera viendo. “Las tardes en la casa de mi abuela”, dijo y, cuando Flor la miró algo confundida, aclaró. “Mi recuerdo favorita de cuando era chica. Las tardes en la casa de mi abuela”. Luego, le regaló una sonrisa pequeña. “Buenas noches, Flor”. Cerró la puerta del auto y golpeó el techo, indicándole a la conductora que arrancara.

Era extraño, pensó Flor, pero eso había sido lo más interesante que había escuchado en todo el día.


	3. you want a revolution? I want a revelation

“¿Tenés algo?”

“Nada. Ahora estaban empezando a editar”.

Jazmín hizo una mueca de molestia. Pensó que tal vez se habrían quedado trabajando durante la noche, preparando aunque sea un poco del material para tener un primer vistazo de lo que sería el primer capítulo. Estaba ansiosa. No era inusual, le solía pasar. Pero sus nervios provenían de otro lado esta vez. Le preocupaba que el producto final no fuera justo con Florencia. Incluso antes de verlo, ya estaba preparada para defenderla.

“¿Me avisas cuando haya algo?”

“Si, te aviso, quedate tranqui”, le dijo Damián y se fue a empezar su día. Todavía no eran ni las siete de la mañana, pero su trabajo requería pocas horas de sueño. No le molestaba tanto a Jazmín. Solía sufrir de insomnio, así que era buena adaptándose. Mientras tomaba de su taza de té, Jazmín revisó el itinerario. Podía llegar a ser divertido. Salió del tráiler en donde había estado charlando con Damián y se dirigió a la cabaña de Flor. Era hora de despertarla.

Tocó en su puerta tres veces, pero, cuando nadie contestó, se mandó derecho. Jazmín tenía todas las llaves. “¡Arriba, bella durmiente!” dijo. Sin embargo, se frenó apenas vio a Flor en la cama. Estaba despatarrada y enredada en las sabanas, con el pelo para todos lados. Dormía como una nena chiquita, le pareció a Jazmín. También entendió, en ese momento, que tal vez entrar sin preguntar, cosa que solía hacer todo el tiempo mientras trabajaba, no era lo correcto.

De todas maneras, ya estaba ahí, así que su nueva regla iba a tener que esperar hasta mañana. “¡Flor, arriba!” dijo mientras se movía a correr las cortinas y dejar que la claridad entrara al cuarto.

“Mmm, ¿Jazmín?” preguntó Flor, moviéndose en la cama con pereza.

“Te traje café”, le dijo, apoyando el vaso descartable sobre su mesita de luz, pero evitando mirarla.

“Es muy temprano”.

“Si. Arrancamos temprano. ¿No te dijeron?”

“No sé”, dijo Flor, que seguía moviéndose en la cama.

“Vamos, vamos” insistió Jazmín, sentándose en el sillón y volviendo a mirar el itinerario. Sintió a Flor por fin levantarse unos minutos después y escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse con más fuerza de la necesaria. Alguien no era fan de levantarse temprano.

Dejó escapar una risa. Había algo muy adorable acerca de Flor y eso no se podía negar. Cuando salió del baño, todavía luciendo como si quisiera seguir durmiendo, Jazmín señaló el café que había dejado para ella con su dedo. “Café”, le indicó, sin levantar la mirada de los papeles que había traído con ella.

“¿Todos los días se arranca así de temprano?”

“Sip”.

“Ugh”, se quejó Flor y Jazmín la sintió moverse hasta que se había sentado en la mesita ratona frente al sillón. “Es muy temprano”.

“Bueno, pero si todo sale bien, hoy no estamos terminando tan tarde”, le dijo, esperando con eso hacerla sentir mejor. “¿Te cuento que nos toca?” Flor asintió. Se la veía algo entusiasmada. “Bueno, a las nueve vamos a ir a la casa de los chicos para grabar el comienzo del capítulo, donde vas a tener que explicar como viene la mano. Hoy vamos a tener dos citas, el grupo de diez separado en cinco y cinco de manera random”.

“¿O sea como la producción piense que se van a generar más cosas?”

Jazmín se tomó un minuto para mirarla. “Es gracioso, porque ayer te enojaste cuando te dije que esto era un juego, pero me parece que vos lo entendés mejor que nadie”.

“Es lógica”, le respondió, tratando de desviar el tema.

“Es interesante”, contestó Jazmín. “Para mí”. Se miraron a los ojos por un segundo más de lo que hubiera sido necesario, y después Jazmín volvió a mirar sus hojas. “En cada una de estas citas tenés que elegir a uno de los chicos para así tener dos citas individuales. Eso se filma mañana”.

“ _Hmm_ ”.

“No te pongas nerviosa, Flor. Paso a paso, ¿si?”

Flor asintió, pero Jazmín se dio cuenta enseguida de que su mente ya estaba volando. Se levantó del sillón para sentarse a su lado en la mesa. Dudó un segundo en que hacer, pero finalmente posó su mano en el hombro de Flor. “De verdad”, le dijo, “vas a estar bien. Te lo prometo”.

Flor le sonrió pequeño, pero parecía estar otra vez allí con ella. “¿De qué son las citas hoy?”

“Bueno, con el primer grupo vas a una degustación de vinos”.

“Para ver si alguno se va de copas y pasa algo interesante”, agregó Flor, pero Jazmín no confirmó ni negó.

“Y con el segundo a una casa de té”.

“Que seguro sean los más brutos, ¿no?”

“Señorita Estrella”, comenzó Jazmín, cambiando la voz, “¿está usted demasiado interesada en el proceso  de producción?”

Flor se rio. Se reía lindo, pensó Jazmín. “¿Y mañana? ¿Cómo son las citas individuales?”

“Bueno, mañana son dos citas que vas a elegir  vos, diseñadas especialmente para pasar un buen momento con tus chicos”.

“¿Si?”

Jazmín se rió. “Claro que no. Ya están elegidas”. Flor también se rió y, por un momento, Jazmín se sintió como si no estuviera trabajando, pero pasando un momento divertido con una amiga. No podía permitirse esos lujos. Pero era demasiado fácil, con Flor. La conversación, la manera de comunicarse. Negando con la cabeza, se paró de la mesa. “Bueno, ahora en diez te traen el desayuno y en media hora te empiezan a preparar. Nos vemos en la casa”, le dijo a modo de despedida. Y se fue.

*****

Jazmín no podía creer que tres de los cinco chicos ya estuvieran borrachos. Eran tipos grandes. En una degustación. En televisión. ¿Acaso no les daba vergüenza? Flor la miraba cada tanto, haciendo caras y gestos, buscando esa mirada cómplice. Pobre Flor, se merecía más que a esos papanatas. Por lo menos habían logrado filmar lo suficiente para editar algo que no dejara mal parado a los chicos. O por lo menos, no del todo. Algo del estado “alegre” de los chicos iba a quedar definitivamente dentro del producto terminado. Pero nada demasiado dañino.

Flor iba a elegir a Daniel para la cita a solas.

No habían tenido tiempo de hablarlo todavía, pero Jazmín estaba segura que así sería. Dentro de todo, era de los pocos que se había comportado más o menos decente. Claro que Flor no merecía conformarse con lo mínimo que un ser humano podía ser, pero también parecía que habían pegado onda. A Jazmín seguía sin gustarle. Pero no era necesario que a ella le gustara, claro.

Se acercó a Leo para ver que plano estaba tomando. Desde el control le indicaron que casi estaba y Jazmín levantó un pulgar en dirección a Flor, a modo de aliento. La chica le sonrió y revoleó los ojos en dirección a Franco, que seguía hablándole sin parar, aparentemente sin darse cuenta que Flor no estaba particularmente interesada. Jazmín pensaba que a veces Flor no se daba cuenta que absolutamente todo estaba grabado. Lo que significaba que cada cosa que hiciera frente a cámara podía terminar formando parte del programa. Debería recordárselo en algún momento.

Cortaron para retocar el maquillaje antes de filmar el anuncio de Flor acerca del ganador. Jazmín se acercó a ella para unas últimas indicaciones. “Ahora cuando anuncies al elegido, decí que te costó y que la pasaste muy bien y hacete la conflictuada por la decisión, ¿podrá ser?”

“¿Hacete? ¿Y si de verdad lo estoy?”

Jazmín se rió. “No lo estás. Vas a elegir a Dani”.

“¿Cómo…?”

“Es mi superpoder. Saberlo todo”, le dijo con una sonrisa. Con eso la dejó, para hablar con el director unas últimas cuestiones. A Flor se la notaba más relajada en cámara. Realmente parecía como si la decisión le hubiera costado un montón. Tenía algo de actriz, sí. Jazmín podía verlo. Una vez que terminaron, Jazmín la mandó rápido a vestuario. Se les había alargado la grabación y tenían que ya mismo grabar la otra cita.

En la casa de té hubo menos inconvenientes. La situación estaba más contenida. Federico se destacaba con claridad dentro del grupo. Se movía con mucha naturalidad en el ambiente y era bastante encantador. Un poco falso, sí. Pero por lejos el que más había logrado llamar la tención de Flor. Aunque Jazmín no veía una chispa romántica entre los dos. Y hacía mucho tiempo que se dedicaba a crear historias de amor, así que de eso sabía aunque sea un poco.

*****

Jazmín dejó escapar un suspiro largo y se sentó en los escalones de su cabaña. Se había sacado las zapatillas para que sus pies estuvieran en contacto con el pasto. Lo habían cortado esa misma mañana y algunas gotas de rocío hacían que estuviera húmedo y se sintiera fresco. Destapó la botella de whisky que había traído con ella y tomó directamente del pico.  Ya podía sentir sus músculos comenzar a relajarse. Por alguna razón, se había sentido tensa durante todo el día, aunque nada había pasado que ameritara esa reacción.

En un principio, había pensado en invitar a Lolita a tomar con ella. Pero después lo había pensado y había decidido que prefería tomarse un ratito para ella sola. Ya había pasado todo el día llena de gente y pensaba que se merecía un descanso. Tomó otro sorbo, disfrutando del calor del alcohol al bajar por su garganta. Se movió del escalón para sentarse directamente sobre el pasto. Con su mano libre, recorrió la frescura de los cortos tallos.

A lo lejos, mientras volvía a tomar de la botella, pudo divisar una figura femenina que se acercaba a ella. ¿Tan difícil era tener un poquito de tranquilidad? Jazmín no pedía mucho, en general. ¿También le iban a negar esto? Tomó una vez más, asegurándose de que fuera un gran sorbo. Lo iba a necesitar si tenía que entablar una conversación e esa hora. Cerró los ojos, para disfrutar de ese último momento de soledad antes de que la interrumpieran.

Cuando los abrió, Florencia Estrella estaba parada frente a ella.

“No podés estar acá”, fue lo primero que dijo, mirando para todos lados, tratando de ver si estaba con alguno de sus compañeros. Pero no, estaba sola.

“Me dijeron que me podía mover por el complejo”.

“Pero no a esta hora. Mañana madrugas. Volvé a la cama”, le contestó, aunque no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios.

“¿Eso es whisky?” preguntó Flor, ignorándola. Jazmín escondió la botella detrás de su espalda y negó con la cabeza. Flor se rió. “¿No me compartís un poquito?”

“No”, respondió. “Tengo prohibido darle alcohol a los participantes”, le explicó. Flor asintió, pero de todas maneras se sentó junto a ella sobre el pasto. “¿Qué hacés acá?”

“No me podía dormir y estaba en la ventana y me pareció que eras vos”.

“No tendrías que estar acá”, le volvió a decir Jaz.

“No estoy haciendo nada malo”.

Jazmín bufó, pero no molesta con Flor. Estaba más bien molesta con ella misma, por permitirle a Flor doblar tantas de las reglas que ella debería estar imponiendo. Mirando para todos lados, simplemente le pasó la botella. Flor sonrió triunfante y tomó un trago largo. Jazmín dejó escapar un silbido, sorprendida.

“Chiquitita pero poderosa, eh” le dijo, aunque se arrepintió al instante. El alcohol ya estaba haciéndole efecto, era claro.

“Te sorprendí, ¿viste?” le dijo antes de tomar otra vez y pasarle la botella a Jazmín.

Flor la sorprendía todo el tiempo, en realidad. Cuando la conoció, había pensado que le había sacado la ficha por completo, pero no había tardado mucho en darse cuenta que la chica era para nada como lo había esperado. Hacía que todo fuera un poco más emocionante, no saber con qué iba a saltar. A Jazmín le gustaba. La sensación. Le gustaba la sensación.

“Necesitaba esto”, le dijo Flor, estirando su brazo para que Jazmín volviera darle la botella. “Relajar un poco”.

“Estas siempre como muy tensa, ¿no?”

“Si”, respondió y volvió a tomar. “Imaginate que con esto, el doble”.

“Lo estás haciendo bien”, tuvo la necesidad de decirle Jazmín. Flor bajó la mirada, como avergonzada. Pero estaba oscuro y el whisky era fuerte, por lo que Jazmín no podía estar segura.

“Gracias. Por todo. Me ayudas un montón”.

“No es nada, Flor”, le dijo. “Es mi trabajo”, repitió. Sentía como si también tuviera que repetírselo a sí misma.

“Este es un muy buen whisky”.

“Ya sé”, dijo Jazmín y agarró la botella de la mano de Flor. “No te voy a dejar que te lo tomes toda, eh”.

“Eh, ¿pero no es que vos trabajás para mí? ¿No incluye eso tenerme conforme a toda hora?”

“Ah, pero que rápido que se está adaptando a este negocio, señorita Estrella”, contestó Jazmín, tratando de no pensar demasiado en sus palabras.

Flor dejó escapar una carcajada grande, tirando la cabeza para atrás. Jazmín se sumó a la risa, contenta de haberla  hecho reír. “Sos muy graciosa”, le dijo Flor. Jazmín negó con la cabeza.

“Creo que te está pegando el whisky, eh”.

“No, posta. Es como re fácil hablar con vos. Y sos así re graciosa”.

“Vos también”, respondió Jazmín. Quería desviar la conversación. Por alguna razón, se había empezado a sentir algo incómoda.

“Callate. Tengo un miedo que me echen por aburrida”.

“Y dale con eso”, le dijo Jazmín y volvió a tomar. “Sos una mina super interesante”.

“¿De verdad?” Jazmín asintió. “Ay, significa un montón para mí que digas eso porque vos sos como re canchera y copada y así como, ¿viste? Como así. Y que pienses que yo soy interesante es como re wooow”.

“Ay, no, Flor. Lo que yo piense no importa. Lo que piense nadie importa”, le dijo, aunque ya le estaba costando hilvanar oraciones.

“Bueno, pero igual”, le dijo, sin mirarla y jugando con el pasto, “me gusta que pienses que soy interesante”.

Jazmín se tomó algunos segundos para tratar de acomodar en su cabeza lo que Flor le había dicho. Ya la había dejado estar allí por más de lo que debería. Estaba a punto de decirle que era hora de volver a su habitación cuando Flor habló.

“¿Eso es un tatuaje?” preguntó apuntando con su dedo a su pie.

“Si”.

“¿ _Gracias_? ¿Te tatuaste _gracias_?” preguntó antes de echarse a reír.

“Eu”, respondió Jazmín, entre ofendida y entretenida.

“No, igual no te lo digo mal, eh. Es curioso”.

“Claro, si, curioso”.

Flor se quedó mirando su pie por unos segundos más y, cuando volvió su mirada hacia ella, era claro que quería hacerle una pregunta.

“¿Qué?” le preguntó Jazmín. Pensaba que le iba a preguntar acerca del significado del tatuaje, pero, una vez más, Flor la sorprendió.

“¿Puedo tocar?” dijo, con el dedo todavía señalando su tatuaje.

No. Era claro que Jazmín tenía que decirle que no. Sería extraño. Inapropiado, casi. La miró, esperando que ella también la mirase. Cuando lo hizo, Jazmín le respondió.

“Si”.

Flor le sonrió y se movió, todavía sentada en el pasto, hasta que estuvo más cerca de ella. Después, con una lentitud increíble, acercó sus dedos al tatuaje. Cuando hizo contacto con su piel, Jazmín cerró los ojos. Los dedos de Flor se movían despacio, marcando las letras con las puntas.

“¿Tenés otros tatuajes?” le preguntó cuando dejó de tocarla.

“Si”, le dijo y se paró inmediatamente. No podía dejar que Flor tocara _esos_ tatuajes. Entre el movimiento brusco y el alcohol, Jazmín tambaleo en su lugar, algo mareada.

“¿Estás bien?” le preguntó Flor desde el piso.

“Si, si, perfecta. Pero es hora de irse a dormir”, le explicó. Flor hizo puchero, pero Jaz extendió ambas manos para levantarla.

“Bueno”, le dijo, tomando sus manos. Después, Jazmín hizo fuerza y entonces Flor estaba parada frente a ella, con una sonrisa distendida, clara consecuencia del whisky. Debería  haberle dicho que se vaya, pero no lo hizo. Debería haberla soltado, pero tampoco lo hizo. Se la quedó mirando, mientras ella también la miraba y, por primera vez desde que se había enterado que Florencia Estrella sería la soltera codiciada del programa, Jazmín se permitió mirarla como a una mujer.

Recorrió su cara, su flequillo desarreglado, que la hacía ver más joven. Sus ojos brillantes. La recorrió con los ojos de arriba abajo. Absorbiendo todo lo que podía. La miró como no debía, no cuando Flor estaba ahí para encontrar el amor y ella para ayudarla.

Era muy linda.

Se separó de Flor abruptamente, dando tres pasos para atrás. Flor parpadeó varias veces y Jazmín no sabía si estaba sorprendida, o confundida, o qué. Un poco alcoholizada, seguramente.

“Es hora de…”

“Si”, le dijo Flor, cortándola.

“¿Te acompaño?”

“No, yo puedo. Tampoco tomé tanto”, le dijo.

“Bueno, pero te miro desde acá, ¿sí?”

“Si, mamá”, le respondió Flor burlonamente y el comentario alivió un poco la tensión que Jazmín había comenzado a sentir en los últimos minutos. “Gracias por dejarme estar acá un ratito con vos”.

Jazmín deseaba poder decirle que no era nada, que era su trabajo. Pero no pudo.


	4. i have never been satisfied

_“Contanos, Flor, ¿cómo sería tu cita perfecta?”_

_“_ Hmm _. Bueno, en realidad no sé si tengo una cita perfecta, por así decirlo”._

_“¿Cómo sería eso?”_

_“Es que yo creo que la persona hace a la cita. A mí hay un montón de cosas que me gustan hacer. No sé, ir a la cancha, una cena romántica, una peli. Un viaje en globo, por decirte algo más loco. Pero lo lindo de la cita es ese momento cuando estás con la persona correcta y simplemente te quedás en silencio. Y es perfecto. No necesitas más nada porque conectaste”._

*****

La cita con Dani no estaba yendo del todo bien.

Había empezado bastante bien, era verdad. Habían ido a la cocina de uno de los chefs más reconocidos de Buenos Aires. La idea era que cocinaran algo juntos y después almorzaran para poder charlar y conocerse mejor. Había habido risas mientras intentaban seguirle el ritmo al chef y fallaban monumentalmente. Miradas cómplices que acompañaban una comida que no estaba quedando del todo apetitosa.

Pero mientras más estaban en esa cocina, más notaba Flor la necesidad de Dani de hacer de todo un show. Le gustaba la cámara y eso en sí no estaba mal. Pero parecía mucho más preocupado por cómo estaba saliendo que por tratar de formar una conexión con ella. A pesar de esto, tampoco quería apurarse al juzgarlo. Ella también estaba nerviosa y era una posibilidad que Dani actuara así bajo presión.

Jazmín se mantuvo al margen durante esa primera etapa de la cita. Cuando cortaron la grabación para pasar a la parte donde irían a comer, se acercó a ella mientras le retocaban el maquillaje. No le dio ninguna indicación, pero le sonrió de manera alentadora. “No te preocupes”, le dijo, “la comida que les traen ahora no es la que cocinaron ustedes”.

“¿No?”

“¿Estás decepcionada?” le preguntó Jazmín, algo intrigada.

“Es que es como romántico, ¿viste? Cocinar con alguien y después compartir eso”.

Jazmín se la quedó mirando por algunos segundos, pero Flor no supo la razón. Después, negó con la cabeza, pero sonriendo. “Es muy lindo, es verdad”, le dijo, con la voz suave. “Pero si te llegas a intoxicar, a mí me echan”, le dijo, hablando bajito y sonriendo socarronamente.

“Ey, ¡no estaba tan mal!”

Jazmín se rió y Flor no pudo evitar unirse a ella. “Se veía…radioactivo, Flor”.

“Que vergüenza”, respondió Flor, ocultándose detrás de su pelo.

“No, vergüenza no. Lo importante es que igual te hayas divertido”, le dijo Jazmín, que seguía hablando bajito y suave.

¿Se había divertido?

“Sí, claro”, le respondió.

Después de eso, Jazmín la acompañó hasta la mesa en donde iba a almorzar con Dani. El chico la esperaba ahí, sonriente. Flor le devolvió la sonrisa con cierta dificultad, mientras observaba a Jazmín alejarse y hablando por el handy. Comenzaron a comer y, a pesar que Flor tenía miedo de que cayeran en un silencio incómodo, Dani se encargó de llenar los espacios por los dos. Hablaba mucho, pero le daba la impresión a Flor de que no estaba tan interesado en escuchar.

Esto a Flor la ponía nerviosa y, agregado a la mirada de Jazmín, que no se despegada de ella, y Flor tampoco sabía porqué la afectaba de esa manera, la situación comenzó a desencadenar en varias manifestaciones de su tourette. Su hombro subía y bajaba involuntariamente, chasqueaba los dedos sin poder controlarlo y, en menor medida, golpeaba su pecho con su palma abierta.

“Entonces la idea era irme a Dubai, ¿viste? Pero no sé si habrá sido el destino o…”

“ _Enano choto_ ”, largó Flor. “Perdón, perdón”.

“No pasa nada. Entonces, como te decía, no sé si habrá…”

“ _Petiso egocéntrico_ ”, dijo, en voz baja, esta vez, y Dani no pareció ni siquiera haberla escuchado. Detrás de él, Flor vio a Jazmín moverse. Habló por el Handy y después con Leo, el camarógrafo, quien inmediatamente bajó la cámara. Se acercó a ellos y le sonrió a Dani. “Tomamos un pequeño recreo”, dijo cortando su divague. “Aprovecha a ir al baño y después te retocan el maquillaje”. Dani se levantó de la mesa, todavía con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro.

Una vez que lo hizo, Jazmín se sentó en su lugar. “Estoy haciendo _hmm_ todo mal, ¿no?”

“No, Flor. Para nada. Estás haciendo todo bien”.

“Cortaste porque no _hmm_ paro de putear y eso”.

“Mirame”, le dijo Jazmín mientras agarraba su mano justo antes de que impactara contra su pecho. La tomó con suavidad y dejó que sus manos reposaran contra la mesa. “Paré porque estás nerviosa y no quiero que te pongas mal”.

“No sé _hmm_ porqué me puse nerviosa”.

“No importa, ¿si? Pasa. Nos pasa a todos. ¿Querés que te traiga un vaso de agua?”

“No, no”, le respondió con rapidez, sujetando con más fuerza su mano. “Quedate un ratito acá”, le pidió, y se sintió algo rara al hacerlo. “Y no digamos nada”.

“Dale”, le dijo Jazmín, sin soltar su mano.

Quince minutos después, Flor se sentía mucho más tranquila. Jazmín le preguntó si estaba lista para seguir o necesitaba un rato más, pero pensó que estaba preparada para el resto de su cita. Grabaron con Dani un poco más de media hora y Flor se sintió bastante bien por el resto de ese tiempo, con una cierta tranquilidad que  solía escapársele.

*****

Flor entró a su cabaña algo cansada, pero pensando en que podía dormir hasta tarde la mañana siguiente, ya que la cita que iba a tener con Federico esa misma noche se había desplazado para la noche siguiente y Jazmín le había dicho que iba a tener gran parte del día libre. Después de la cita con Dani, se había quedado grabando diferentes testimonios que correspondían tanto  a la cita como también a las dos citas grupales que había tenido ayer. Eso había ocupado el resto de su día y, ahora, con la luna llena bañando todo bajo su calidez, Flor se moría por irse a dormir.

“¡Hermanita!” la saludó Miranda apenas Flor entró.

“¿Qué haces acá?” le preguntó sorprendida de verla.

“Me dijeron que me podía quedar a dormir acá con vos hoy. Me fueron a buscar al hotel, Carla estaba re celosa”, le explico mientras Flor se dejaba caer a su lado en la cama. “Qué carucha”, observó.

“Día largo”.

“Contame algo de tu cita”.

“Mmm, estoy muy cansada”, le dijo y se paró para ir hasta el mini bar y agarrar un agua. “Y no sé cuánto te puedo contar”, continuó, quedándose frente a la ventana.

“Alguna cosita, dale”, insistió Miranda.

“No sé. No sé si lo estoy haciendo bien”.

“¿Por qué decís eso?”

“Porque siento que _hmm_ me cuesta como…conectar con los chicos”.

“Bueno, apenas los conoces”, dijo su hermana, quien seguía sentada en la cama.

“Si, eso ya sé. Jazmín me dijo lo mismo. Pero me preocupa”, dijo y miró por la ventana. Divisó con facilidad la silueta de Jazmín sentada en los escalones de su cabaña. Al igual que la noche anterior, parecía estar tomando de una botella. Le dieron a Flor muchas ganas de estar allí con ella, relajando el estrés del día y charlando.

“¿Qué mirás?” le dijo Miranda y se levantó de la cama para pararse junto a ella.

“Nada”.

“¿Esa es Jazmín?”

“Puede ser. No sé”, respondió Flor, aunque no supo porqué había mentido.

“Le está dando a la botella, eh”, dijo Miranda, quien se había quedado viéndola a pesar de que Flor se había alejado para volver a la cama.

“Me voy a bañar y vamos a dormir, ¿dale? Estoy muerta”, le dijo a su hermana, buscando distraerla del tema de Jazmín. Y por enésima vez ese día, tuvo la sensación de que había algo, no sabía qué, que se le estaba escapando.

*****

Flor había tenido la mañana y la mayor parte de la tarde libre y, junto a Miranda, habían aprovechado la pileta del complejo y el servicio de bar casi de manera inescrupulosa. Le había hecho bien a Flor distraerse con su hermana menor, aunque también la presencia de ella la hacía extrañar al resto de sus hermanas, a quien no veía hacía ya varios día. El programa no la dejaba usar el teléfono celular, por lo cual tampoco había podido hablar con ellas.

Lolita la había ido a buscar alrededor de las seis de la tarde y Flor se había sorprendido al ver que no era Jazmín quien había ido. La cita con Federico iba a ser en el complejo. Iban a cenar algo rápido y después realizar una caminata nocturna que ofrecía el lugar y era muy romántica. Flor pasó por maquillaje y vestuario y todavía no había señales de Jazmín. Cuando Lolita empezó a repasar el itinerario con ella, Flor no pudo evitar preguntar por la chica.

“Hoy Jaz tiene la noche libre, por eso estoy yo con vos”.

“Ah. Pensé que siempre estaba con ella, yo”.

“La mayoría del tiempo, si. Pero creo que Jaz había pedido esta noche desde hacía bocha y en un principio hoy no había nada, así que estás conmigo”.

Flor sonrió, tratando de no parecer maleducada. Lolita era divina, pero sentía que con Jazmín ya tenían cierto código. Un entendimiento. Un algo.

“Lolita, hey”, llamó una tercera voz. Una chica rubia y con una credencial que colgaba de su cuello y decía _Visitante_ se acercó a ellas.

“Elena, hola”, respondió la chica.”Buscas a Jaz, ¿no?” le preguntó.

“Si, pero mientras aproveché para dar unas vueltas. Que lindo lugar”.

Las chicas siguieron hablaron, pero Flor se distrajo por la misma Jazmín, quien se acercaba a ellas con una sonrisa enorme. Era raro verla sin el handy en el pantalón, o usando un vestido. Tenía el flequillo tirado para atrás y el pelo suelto le brillaba mientras se movía como con vida propia.

“Elena”, dijo al llegar a ellas. “Estás re temprano”. Miró su reloj e hizo una mueca. “No. Yo estoy re tarde”, rió.

“No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrada”.

“Me bancas cinco, que termino una cosita acá y vamos”.

“Dale” le contestó la joven mientras se quedaba hablando con Lolita.

“Flor”, dijo Jazmín, ahora a su lado. “Escuchame, perdón que hoy no puedo estar. Pero vas a estar bien, ¿si? Me encargué de todo ya. Estuve hablando con Lolita y con los chicos para que modificaran algunas cositas de la cita y vos estés más cómoda. Están a tu completa disposición. Vos manejás los tiempos”.

“No hacía falta que hagas eso”, le dijo, agradecida.

“Es mi trabajo”, contestó Jazmín y Flor no entendió porqué, pero esas palabras la dejaron con un sabor amargo. Vio a Jazmín irse mientras Lolita volvía para seguir hablando, pero a Flor le costaba escucharla.

“¿Esa quien era?” preguntó de la nada.

“¿La chica?”

“Si”.

“Elena”, le contestó Lolita, como si eso significara algo para Flor.

“¿Una amiga de Jazmín?” preguntó.

“Es la ex”, respondió Lolita. Un segundo después, la miró con una mueca en el rostro. “Cualquiera que te diga eso. Es la vida de Jazmín, no me corresponde”.

“Y _hmm_ , ¿están en plan de vuelta?” preguntó casi sin poder evitarlo. Nunca había imaginado que Jazmín era la clase de chica que tenía ex…novias. Era tonto, realmente. Había un montón acerca de Jazmín que ella no sabía. Recordó de golpe cuando le había dicho que no elegiría a ninguno de los chicos que estaban participando.

Lolita largó una carcajada, como si la pregunta de Flor hubiera sido totalmente absurda. “No, nada que ver. Pero nada que ver”, dijo. Otra vez, volvió a contorsionar su cara. “Y no me corresponde a mí hablar de esto. Son asuntos de Jaz. Después se enoja porque soy lengua suelta. Y tiene razón.”.

Flor asintió, algo distraída. Por alguna razón, la respuesta de Lolita la había dejado más tranquila.


	5. watching the tension grow

“Te pegó por el lado de la comida todo este asuntito, ¿no?” preguntó Jazmín.

“Ni te cuento”, le respondió Elena mientras seguía atacando su hamburguesa.

“¿Katja como está?”

“Maravillada con la ciudad. Quiere ir a todos lados”.

“Bueno, tiene tiempo para hacerlo, ¿no?”

“Si, un par de meses. Apenas nazca Berta ya nos volvemos”.

“¿Sabés algo?” empezó Jazmín, “solo estás de cuatro meses. No hace falta que ya te comprometas con un nombre”.

Elena rió, pero Jazmín no estaba tratando de ser graciosa. “A Katja y a mí nos encanta”.

“Si, pero pensá cuando esté en el cole. Los niños son crueles”.

Elena volvió a reír. “Va a ir al cole en Alemania, igual”, le recordó, y se enfocó en atacar las papas fritas. “Contame vos del programa”, dijo cambiando de tema. “¿La chica que estaba con Lolita es la nueva?”

“Sabés que no te puedo decir eso”.

“Es linda”, dijo Elena, como quien no escucha lo que dice el otro. O no le importa. Jazmín se encogió de hombros, tratando de prestarle atención a las papas antes de que Elena terminara todo. “Eu, ¿no me vas a contestar?”

“¿Qué te tengo que contestar?”

“Dije que era linda”.

“Bueno, y eso no da pie a una contestación”.

“¿Qué te pasa?”

“Nada, ¿qué me va a pasar?”

“¿No te parece linda?”

“Qué se yo”, respondió Jazmín, buscando a la moza para pedirle…algo.

“La piba es linda, es un hecho lo que estoy diciendo, no es una apreciación personal”.

“Bueno, bárbaro entonces. Pero siento que no me corresponde a mí hablar de eso”, dijo Jazmín. Estaba actuando como un desastre humano y no sabía la razón. Elena, quien ahora la miraba con esa sonrisa insoportable que usaba cada vez que pensaba que sabía algo, pareció querer darle un respiro. Tomó un sorbo de agua y siguió comiendo.

No volvieron a hablar del programa durante el resto de la cena y, a modo de agradecimiento, Jazmín no volvió a mencionarle a Elena lo horrible que era el nombre Berta para un bebé.

*****

Volviendo al complejo, Jazmín se encontró con que no había movimiento. Habían terminado en horario, parecía, lo que significaba que todo había salido bien. Caminó hasta su cabaña, pero, cuando estaba a punto de entrar, resopló frustrada. Jazmín debería irse dormir, claro, pero su cuerpo parecía estar empecinado en confundir todo. Se quedó parada en su puerta por varios minutos y, después, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió en dirección a la habitación de Flor.

Jazmín era muy meticuloso con su trabajo. Le gustaba estar encima. De su trabajo. No era inusual tener ganas de ir a chequear con Flor para saber si todo había salido bien. Después de todo, de alguna manera, la había abandonado y, como profesional que era, tenía lógica sentir cierta responsabilidad hacía ella. Lo que no era usual, para nada, era todo el monólogo interno intentando justificar sus acciones.

Tocó en la puerta tres veces, consciente de que Flor podría estar durmiendo y deseando en partes iguales que lo estuviera y que no. Estaba a punto de irse, luego de esperar por algunos segundos, cuando Flor abrió la puerta. Estaba en pijamas, pero no parecía como si la hubiese despertado. “Jazmín”, le dijo sorprendida. “¿Pasó algo?”

“No, no, no pasó nada. Es solo que volví y quería ver cómo te había ido”, le explicó.

Flor miró para atrás. Luego, sacó las llaves de la puerta y salió, cerrándola tras ella. “Está mi hermana durmiendo, no la quiero despertar”, le contó y caminó hasta llegar a los escalones de la cabaña. Se sentó allí y la miró a Jazmín, que seguía parada. Reaccionando tarde, asintió con la cabeza y se sentó junto a ella.

“Estuvo bien la cita. Fede es muy amable”.

“Si, re”.

“Y estuvo lindo. Fue una cita muy tranquila. _Hmm_ ”, le dijo Flor. Jazmín tenía ganas de preguntar más, pero no sabía qué. “¿Vos bien?”

“Si. Sí, todo bien…”

“Qué lindo vestido estás usando”, le dijo, casi no dejándola terminar con su respuesta.

Jazmín se miró a sí misma. Luego la miró a Flor, quien recorría con sus ojos el vestido que llevaba puesto. El corazón de Jazmín se aceleró, apenas, y tuvo que mirar para delante y pensar en otra cosa para tratar de calmarlo. “Si, es…si”, dijo, con la elocuencia de una adolescente que no estudió para un oral. Se quedaron en silencio por un largo momento, pero Jazmín no quería irse. Se tiró para atrás, apoyándose sobre sus manos.

Sintió la mirada de Flor sobre ella, justo sobre el espacio de piel que había quedado al descubierto con el movimiento de su cuerpo. Justo donde tenía otro de sus tatuajes. Se quedó congelada bajo la mirada de Flor, lo cual era irónico, porque sentía su piel subir la temperatura un ritmo acelerado. Había sido una mala idea ir.

“Voy a ir _hmm_ descubriendo todos tus tatuajes en cuotas”, le dijo Flor, apartando la mirada de ella bruscamente. Jazmín se rió, pero sonó forzado. Se aclaró la garganta, después, tratando de pensar algo que decir.

“Bueno, así me guardo algo de misterio”, fue lo que eligió. Flor volvió a mirarla y está vez sus ojos se conectaron. Jazmín se paró con un movimiento abrupto. “Me tengo que ir”.

“Si”, dijo Flor al tiempo que también se paraba.

“Mañana…tenés la mañana libre”.

“Si, me dijo Lolita”.

“Genial. Genial”.

“Si”.

“Me voy, entonces”, le dijo, y comenzó a alejarse. Cuando había hecho algunos pasos, se dio vuelta para ver que Flor seguía en la misma posición, mirándola. “Que descanses, Flor”.

Jazmín llegó a su cabaña y fue directo al baño para lavarse la cara. Se miró al espejo y negó con la cabeza. Hacía muchos años que trabajaba en el programa y, casi sin excepciones, todos los años había habido participantes que le habían tirado onda. Hombres, en su mayoría, pero también una que otra chica. Jazmín era profesional. Si bien sabía que no todos sus compañeros actuaban de la misma manera, ella no subscribía a ese tipo de conductas. Con los hombres no había problema, porque simplemente no le gustaban. Y con las chicas, jamás había mirado a una como una posible mujer de quien se sentiría atraída, porque ese era su trabajo. Y estaba allí para otra cosa.

Así de profesional era. Rechazaba avances y jamás se enroscaba. Por eso le sorprendía lo boluda que estaba siendo con toda esta situación. Flor le generaba curiosidad. El tipo de curiosidad que no estando controlada podía convertirse en algo más peligroso. La chica era tan amable y sencilla y cálida. Y Jazmín reaccionaba a eso de una manera que era inapropiada para el trabajo y debía detenerse.  Ella no era así y lo último que quería era que su trabajo se viera afectado por una tontera como esa. Tenía que volver a marcar los límites y dejar de perseguir momentos donde pudiera robarse un ratito con Flor.

Con esta resolución en su mente, se fue a dormir.

*****

El día siguiente grabaron solo a la noche. Flor tuvo que eliminar a uno de los candidatos y Jazmín casi no necesito ayudarla a decidir. Ramiro había pasado sin pena ni gloria, y así también se había ido del programa. No tuvo durante esa grabación momentos de soledad con Flor, pero sentía la mirada de la chica buscándola constantemente. Podría ser que solo estuviera en la cabeza de Jazmín, esa sensación, pero prefirió mejor tratar de ni pensar en eso.

La mañana siguiente, Jazmín miró el primer capítulo, que ya había sido editado. Flor era magnética. Era imposible no mirarla y Jazmín estaba hablando desde su experiencia televisiva, nada más. La temporada iba a ser un éxito, lo sabía. La gente se iba a enamorar de Flor porque, incluso a pesar de todas las ediciones y cortes y todo, la esencia de Flor traspasaba la pantalla de una manera demoledora.

Durante la tarde, Jazmín no tuvo mucho trabajo. Los nueve participantes que quedaban tenían una especie de competencia donde el ganador obtendría una cita a solas con Flor. Le parecía un poco arcaico a Jazmín, nueve hombres peleando por una cita como si Flor fuera una cosa que se podía ganar, pero ella no estaba a cargo de ese tipo de decisiones. Había ganado Daniel, por lo que tendría su segunda cita a solas consecutiva.

Era un fogón, la cita, esa misma noche. Sería a unos kilómetros del complejo y además de Dani y Flor, Jazmín y Leo serían los únicos en ir. Se necesitaban todas las manos en la casa de los chicos, donde habría varias entrevistas y juegos para que el público pudiera conocer más a fondo a los galanes. El tercer capítulo, por lo general, estaba dedicado a los chicos o chicas que estaban tratando de conquistar al soltero o la soltera.

La idea de la cita era que se sintiera improvisada. No había más actividad que comer en el fogón y charlar. También se buscaba crear un ambiente más íntimo. Por todas estas razones, habían considerado que con Jazmín y Leo sería suficiente. Confiaban en ella, eso lo sabía, pero le generaba cierto orgullo cada vez que la dejaban completamente a cargo. Cuando llegó al lugar, Flor y Daniel ya estaban vestidos y maquillados. Alfonso y Trini, quienes los habían acompañado hasta allí, se despidieron de ellos y Jazmín fue en busca de Flor.

Al entrar a su tráiler, se encontró con que Miranda también estaba en el lugar. “¿Te dejaron venir?”

“Me hicieron firmar un millón de papeles más, pero sí”.

“¿Cómo estás, Flor?”

“ _Como el orto_. Perdón, perdón. Es que sí. Estoy muy nerviosa”.

“Bueno”, trató de decirle Jazmín, “pero pensá que van a estar prácticamente solos”.

“Eso es peor. No sé si sé cómo hacer esto. _Hmm_ ”.

“Si que sabés”.

“Necesito que me ayudes”.

“Obvio que te voy a ayudar”.

“No, no, es que…” Flor se golpeó el pecho y Miranda estuvo un segundo más rápida que Jazmín para tomarla de la mano y evitar que volviera a hacerlo. Jazmín pensó, por un momento, en qué podría hacer para ayudarla. Pero no estaba segura.

“Miranda, ¿nos dejás un ratito solas?”

Miranda miró a Flor, buscando una confirmación. Le gustaba eso, a Jazmín. Esa unión de hermanas. La manera en que Miranda cuidaba a Flor. La chica asintió y Miranda, no sin antes dejar un beso sobre la frente de Flor, salió del tráiler. Jazmín se acercó a Flor y la miró a los ojos.

“Decime lo que necesitas”.

“A vos”, le dijo Flor y Jazmín sintió un calor recorrerle el cuerpo. Flor pestañó con fuerza. “Es decir… _hmm_ que, que vos, necesito que me hables”.

“¿Que te hable?” preguntó. Tenía la voz un poco ronca.

“Si. Me siento tranquila cuando me hablas”.

Le habían pedido cosas más raras, eso era verdad. Pero lo que quería Flor…parecía más.

“No sé cómo puedo lograr eso…” dijo Jazmín mientras pensaba y Flor se volvió a golpear el pecho. No podía dejar que eso siguiera pasando.

“Te puedo poner una cucaracha. Y hablarte desde el tráiler de control. Dani no se daría cuenta, tampoco”, le dijo. Lo había hecho, en otras oportunidades, aunque por diferentes razones y buscando otros resultados.

“Si”, dijo Flor, y toda su cara se iluminó.

Jazmín se sintió orgullosa de haber puesto esa mueca en su rostro.

*****

Veinte minutos después, Jazmín se sentaba en el tráiler de control junto a Miranda. La pantalla mostraba a Flor y Dani envueltos por el calor del fuego. Jazmín le había dado algunas indicaciones a Leo, pero el chico era bastante eficiente en su trabajo y Jazmín confiaba en él.

“¿Y cuanto duró tu última relación?” se escuchó a Dani preguntar en la pantalla desde donde Jazmín los estaba mirando.

“ _Hmm_ ”.

“Es una pregunta boluda, pero de las que se hacen, vas bien”, dijo Jazmín hablando al micrófono. Flor sonrió.

“Seis meses”.

“Yo tres años. Pero no daba para más”.

“¿Por qué?” preguntó Flor, moviendo el hombro.

“Tranqui, Flor, lo tenés como querés”, le dijo con honestidad. Dani parecía estar muy interesado en ella, a pesar de que Jazmín creía que el chico estaba todo el tiempo en pose. Una cosa no cancelaba a la otra.

La charla continuó por un largo rato, con Jazmín hablando en el oído de Flor buscando ayudarla a encontrar la calma. Estaba consciente que no era ella, en sí, quien le traía esa paz, pero igual no podía evitar dejarse envolver por esa intimidad que parecía estar formándose entre ellas. Había algo muy…Jazmín no sabía definirlo. Pero pasar la noche hablándole en el oído le estaba haciendo algo que Jazmín no estaba segura si iba a poder superar.

Se separó del micrófono para hablar por el handy e indicarle a Leo que cambiara el plano. La cita estaba por acabarse. Jazmín se sentía tensa. Pero verlo a Daniel acercarse a Flor de esa manera hizo que la tensión aumentara a mil. La besó en la mejilla y se quedó allí, cerquita de la oreja en la que Flor no llevaba la cucaracha.

“ _Hmm_ ”.

“Está muy bien, Flor”, le dijo, en su voz algo que se parecía a aliento. Eso era algo bueno. El programa buscaba este tipo de cosas. Contacto. Intimidad. Y Jazmín trabajaba para el programa. “La estás rompiendo en cámara. Ya vas a ver”.

Lo que pasó después, sin embargo, tiró todas las estructuras de Jazmín por la ventana. Porque Dani le habló al oído a Flor. “Sos muy linda”, le dijo, justo un segundo antes de que Jazmín le dijera: “Sos magnética, Flor”.

Y Flor cerró los ojos. “Me encanta sentirte en mi oído”, dijo con la voz muy bajita y rendida. Y Jazmín se congeló. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse de una manera que no siempre las palabras lograban que lo hiciera.

Se lo había dicho a Dani. Se lo tenía que haber dicho a Dani. Tenía sentido que se lo hubiera dicho a Dani. ¿Entonces por qué sentía que se lo había dicho a ella? Era una locura. Era una locura y, sin embargo, no le parecía tan loco.

Sintió la mirada de Miranda, sentada a su lado, sobre ella, e hizo fuerza para no mirarla. ¿Habría en sus ojos una duda, también? Corrió el  micrófono, porque Leo había dejado de grabar. Ya estaban. Se paró, tratando de disimular frente a Miranda la reacción involuntaria de su cuerpo, al que le encantaría perderse en cada parte del cuerpo de Flor que esta le permitiese.

Pero ese pensamiento fue demasiado. Había cruzado una raya. Salió del tráiler buscando algo de aire fresco. Caminó en dirección contraria a la que se encontraban Flor y Dani. Se quedó caminando por unos pocos minutos, porque no podía ausentarse por mucho más que eso. Puso en su cara una sonrisa, esa que usaba la Jazmín productora, la que no estaba afectada por seis palabras que ni siquiera sabía si habían sido para ella.

Cuando llegó a donde estaban los chicos, Dani hablaba con Leo y Flor con Miranda. Le esquivó la mirada, Jazmín se dio cuenta, y eso atentó contra la fachada que había armado para poder enfrentarla. Se dirigió a Leo, primero, tratando de ganar tiempo. Después, habló en general, anunciando que los autos que los llevarían de vuelta al complejo estaban por llegar.

El viaje la encontró hundida en el más profundo silencio, más allá de los intentos de Leo por conversar con ella.

*****

Llevaba menos de veinte minutos en su cabaña cuando escuchó dos golpes en su puerta. Sabía que era Flor incluso antes de abrir, por la forma de golpear: conteniendo la fuerza que llevaba adentro pero no sabía. Dudó entre abrir o no, pero terminó haciéndolo, porque este era su trabajo y, si Flor la necesitaba por un tema del programa, tenía que atenderla.

“Hola”, dijo cuando todavía ni había terminado de abrir la puerta.

“Estás descalza”, le dijo Flor apenas la vio. Jazmín esperó. No estaba muy segura a donde iba con eso. “Y yo sigo en tacos. Estamos a la misma altura”, le explicó. “Es lindo”.

¿Por qué le decía esas cosas? Esas afirmaciones ambiguas. ¿Qué tenía de lindo que estuvieran a la misma altura? Jazmín se sentía completamente desbordada.

“¿Puedo pasar?” le preguntó Flor.

No. No podía dejarla pasar.

“Si”, dijo, abriendo su puerta.

Flor entró y se paró en el medio del lugar mirando para todos lados. “Woow. La tuya es mucho mejor que la mía”.

“Años de antigüedad”, respondió Jazmín mientras cerraba la puerta, tratando de bromear para sacarse de encima la tensión. Flor se rió fuerte, más fuerte de lo que el chiste ameritaba, si Jazmín era honesta.

“Te quería agradecer”, le dijo Flor. “Por lo de hoy. No podría haberlo hecho sin vos”.

“Yo estoy segura que sí, Flor. Sos mucho más fuerte de lo que crees. Y está experiencia te va a ayudar a darte cuenta”. Las palabras se le escapaban.

Flor miró para abajo. Avergonzada, le pareció a Jazmín. “Siempre decís lo que necesito escuchar. ¿Cómo haces?”

“Es mi trabajo”, respondió, aunque todas las líneas estaban cada vez más confusas para ella.

“No”, la contradijo Flor. “Sos vos. Sos vos que sos…no sé. _Hmm_ ”.

“Ya es tarde…” comenzó Jazmín, tratando de disolver la conversación.

“Siempre me estás echando”.

“Es mi trabajo”, volvió a decir, y esta vez, ambas rieron.

“Bueno, no quiero ser una de esas personas que complican”, le dijo con una sonrisa.

 _Tarde, Flor_ , pensó Jaz. Ya le había complicado todo.

“Así que me voy a ir a dormir”. Jazmín se movió para abrirle la puerta, pero Flor se quedó allí, del lado de adentro. “Gracias”, volvió a decirle. Se acercó más a ella y puso una de sus manos en su hombro. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Se movió despacio y, aunque Jazmín se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones, igual se petrificó al sentir sus labios contra su mejilla. El contacto se prolongó por varios segundos y Jazmín cerró los ojos. Por un momento, se permitió disfrutar de la calidez que irradiaban los labios de Florencia.

Cuando por fin se separó de ella, recién ahí Jazmín pudo abrir sus ojos. Parada frente a ella, y todavía con los ojos cerrados, se encontraba Flor. Era tan, tan linda.

Jazmín dio un paso al costado y abrió más la puerta. Flor volvió a mirarla, como saliendo del trance al escuchar el ruido. “Buenas noches, Jaz”, le dijo, usando por primera vez ese apodo.

Jazmín hubiera querido contestarle, pero el nudo en la garganta no se lo permitió.


	6. look around, look around

Florencia se sentía rara.

 

No podía explicar qué era exactamente lo que la hacía sentir así, pero era como si su mente y su cuerpo estuvieran en diferentes sintonías. Su cuerpo ansiaba por algo que ella todavía no sabía qué era, pero sentía ese deseo recorrerle el cuerpo en momentos aleatorios y de diferentes maneras. Y necesitaba hacer algo para aliviarlo. Cualquier cosa que calamara sus sentidos.

Parada en la ventana, podía ver la silueta de Jazmín a lo lejos, acostada sobre el pasto en la entrada de la cabaña. Había salido alrededor de quince minutos atrás y se había tumbado sobre el césped de una manera que delataba su cansancio. El día había sido largo para ella también, así que podía imaginar cómo se sentía Jazmín. Esa noche había eliminado a un participante más. Matías no se lo había tomado bien. Había llorado y Flor se había sentido tan culpable que había estado tentada de cambiar su decisión.

Jazmín la había hecho sentir mejor, después. Mientras le sacaban el maquillaje a Flor, se había sentado con ella y explicado que Matías y ella habían interactuado muy poco. Le había recordado algo que Flor sabía muy bien: no podía evitar que el chico se sintiera mal, pero si le debía ser honesta. Era la mejor manera de mostrar respeto por otra persona. A Flor le gustaba cuando Jazmín le hablaba así. Era simple en su manera de expresarse y siempre logaba tranquilizarla.

La había estado evitando, sin embargo, los últimos dos días. Desde que Flor había tenido la cita con Dani en el fogón. Su trabajo lo seguía haciendo de la misma manera que siempre. Pero evitaba quedar a sola con ella, o compartir momentos fuera de lo que tenía que ver con el programa. Flor sentía que era su culpa. No sabía por qué razón había dicho lo que había dicho esa noche en el fogón. 

_“Me encanta sentirte en mi oído”_

Se le había escapado. Un sentimiento que era verdad. Porque se había sentido tan lindo tenerla con ella toda la noche. Pero no había querido verbalizarlo. Sabía que sonaba raro, decirle algo así a una amiga (porque Jazmín se había convertido, de alguna manera, en una amiga para ella). Pero no sabía por qué era raro. Eso era lo que le pasaba últimamente. Había algo diferente en ella, pero Flor no sabía qué, ni porqué era diferente.

Pensaba que tal vez había incomodado a Jazmín. No había ayudado a la situación al haber ido a verla a su cabaña. Pensaba que tenía que dejar de tratar de invadir sus espacios. Jazmín lo decía todo el tiempo, este era su trabajo. Seguramente no quería seguir alrededor de ella cuando no tenía que estar trabajando. Pero Flor no podía evitarlo. Ahora, mirándola a lo lejos, las puntas de los dedos le quemaban de la necesidad que sentía de ir y pasar un ratito con ella.

Flor se sentía dada vuelta. Y no podía explicarlo.

*****

Quedaban ocho participantes en juego. Antes de comenzar, Flor había pensado que para esta altura de la competencia ya tendría a varios preferidos. O a alguno, por lo menos. Pero la verdad era que Flor se sentía algo indiferente en relación a los chicos. Trataba de no pensar mucho en ello. Jazmín le había dicho, en los primeros días de grabación, que no había un manual de juego. Que todo se iba dando a tiempos diferentes para las diferentes personas. Y Flor se aferraba a esas palabras.

Hacía más de una hora que estaban en el planetario, filmando una cita grupal con todos los chicos. Era un poco agotador, dividir su atención entre tantas personas. Jazmín la seguía de lejos. No dejaba de hablar por el handy, lo cual mantenía a Flor distraída. ¿Estaría pasando algo? A Jazmín también se la veía distraída, como si estuviese encargándose de muchas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Pararon de grabar para retocar maquillajes y revisar algunas de las cosas que ya tenían. En el tráiler, Trini se encargó de ella con rapidez y se disculpó por algunos minutos cuando recibió una llamada en su handy. Flor se quedó sentada en su silla, pensando en que ya quedaba poco para terminar con el día. La puerta se abrió y, porque esperaba a Trini, Flor se llevó una grata sorpresa.

“Te juro que si escucho a uno de estos pibes hacer otro juego de palabras con tu apellido y este lugar, me retiro para siempre de esta profesión”.

Flor dejó escapar una carcajada. A ella también la tenían harta.

“No son muy originales, ¿no?”

“No”.

“¿Pero suman puntos extras por intentarlo?”

“Yo diría que restan. Me quedaría con el que no haya hecho ni un intento”.

“Entonces me quedaría sola”.

“Mejor sola que mal acompañada”, le dijo Jazmín, pero pareció arrepentirse al instante. Flor no quería que se ponga incómoda, porque había extrañado estar así con ella, solas y charlando, así que decidió cambiar de tema antes de que pasara.

“¿Está todo bien?”

“Si, ¿por?”

“Estás con el aparatito desde temprano, dale que te dale. _Hmm_ ”.

Jazmín negó con su cabeza. Se rascó la nariz y se dejó caer en la silla contigua a la de Flor. “Mucho trabajo, nada más. Algunos cambios en los mandos de arriba. Pero nada de lo que te tengas que preocuparte vos, Flor. De verdad, tranquila”, le dijo. Ahora que estaba más cerca, podía ver las ojeras que llevaba la chica. Se veía agotada.

“¿Estás comiendo bien?” le preguntó.

“Si”, respondió Jazmín, tratando de contener una sonrisa. “No te tenés que preocupar por mí”.

“Igual lo hago”, contestó, bajando la mirada. Se quedaron en silencio. Un silencio que era partes iguales cómodo e incómodo. Flor pensó en algo que decir para volver a hablar, pero Jazmín fue un segundo más rápida que ella.

“Vine para que charlemos algunas cositas antes de seguir”, dijo. Flor asintió, indicándole que continuara. “Ahora cuando retomemos, Franco te va a pedir si pueden hablar a solas un ratito y te va a decir que se está enamorando de vos”.

“¿Qué?” preguntó exaltada, levantándose de la silla de una manera que estaba segura era muy cómica.

“Si, no se supone que te tendría que decir esto, pero lo alentaron a que se abra con vos y quería que estuvieses preparada”.

“Es una locura. Nos conocemos hace qué, ¿tres semanas?”

“Bueno”, le dijo Jazmín, “para el amor no hay tiempo, ¿no?” Lo dijo en un susurro y a Flor le dio tanta curiosidad que eligiera hacerlo de esa manera, que se encontró posando su mirada en sus labios, como tratando de descifrar por qué sus palabras habían salido de esa manera. “De todas maneras, quería que lo sepas. Obvio que vos podés hacer lo que quieras”.

“¿Pero?” le preguntó, notando ahora en su voz ese tono de productora.

“Si reaccionas muy negativamente, es probable que caiga mal con el público. Franco tiene un perfil de chico bueno”, dijo revoleando los ojos, “y la gente suele encariñarse con eso”.

“¿Entonces?”

“Entonces… _que sorpresa, Franco, que me digas esto. Me siento muy halagada, de verdad. Me dejaste sin palabras_ ” dijo imitando su tino de voz.

“Yo no sueno así”.

“No hace falta que le digas que sentís lo mismo. Solo dale una vuelta”.

Una vuelta. Claro.

*****

Flor tenía una cita con Franco.

Había tratado de seguir el consejo de Jazmín, pero se había sentido tan culpable de no haber correspondido sus sentimientos, que lo había elegido para la cita individual. Jazmín se había sorprendido ante la elección, pero le había sonreído una sonrisa que nunca había visto en ella. Era una mezcla entre no poder creerlo y algo…lindo. La sonrisa era linda y ella se sintió linda.

Después de eso, Flor tuvo el resto del día libre. Ahora desayunaba en su cabaña. Hoy le habían traído de todo: tostadas, diferentes frutas cortadas en trocitos, una cantidad variada de rectángulos dulces, medialunas. Solía ser más austero, el desayuno, pero Flor no se estaba quejando. Tres golpes en la puerta la hicieron dejar su té sobre la mesita. Jazmín siempre, siempre tocaba tres veces. Se paró para abrirle y lo primero que vio fue que sus ojeras seguían en el mismo lugar que el día anterior.

“Buen día, Florencia Estrella”, le dijo.

“Hola. Estás de buen humor”.

“¿Por qué el tono de sorpresa?”

Flor se rió, volviendo a su desayuno. Hacía varios días que Jazmín no se mostraba tan suelta con ella. Pero se guardo el comentario. “¿Desayunaste?” le preguntó.

“Si”, le respondió, sentándose a su lado en el sillón. “Dos veces, de hecho. Hace bocha que me levanté”. Antes de que Flor pudiera preguntarle por qué estaba despierta desde tan temprano, Jazmín siguió hablando. “Hoy tenemos la cita con Franco al mediodía. Tarde libre. A la noche la cita de a tres”.

“¿Cómo es la cita con Franco?”

“Van a ir a almorzar. Te va a dar de comer y vas a tener que adivinar que es”.

“¿Por qué?”  le preguntó a Jazmín. No se imaginaba algo peor que eso.

“Porque es romántico, aparentemente”.

“No me gusta”.

Jazmín la miró, como estudiándola. “Me pareció que tal vez no te iba a copar, pero no pude hacer nada, Flor”.

“No, está bien. Es el juego”.

“Si te sirve de algo, tengo la lista de cosas que te va a dar de comer. No el orden, pero capaz te sirve”.

“Si”, dijo Flor al tiempo que también asentía con la cabeza. Toda la situación le parecía demasiado intima. Pero si no iba a poder evitarla, entonces por lo menos podía prepararse. Jazmín buscó entre la pila de papeles que había traído con ella.

“Frutillas, kiwis, chocolate, malvaviscos, melón, coquitos y turrón”.

Flor suspiró. Miró su desayuno, con una idea que se formaba en su cabeza, pero se sentía sumamente peligrosa. No debería. Y sin embargo…

“¿Me ayudás a practicar?”

“¿A practicar qué?”

“Yo cierro los ojos y vos…”

“No”, respondió Jazmín, parándose y cortándola antes de que pudiera seguir. “No”.

Seguramente era lo mejor. Pero Flor sentía una curiosidad en su cuerpo que no podía controlar, ni identificar. De repente, no podía pensar en otra cosa que en Jazmín dándole comida en la boca y era raro, pero no podía parar esa sensación, esa sensación que había llegado a identificar con Jazmín, pero que todavía no podía nombrar.

“Pero es tu trabajo, ¿o no?” le dijo. Era jugar sucio, si, y el gesto en la cara de Jazmín se lo decía. Sin embargo, la chica cambió rápido de expresión, a algo que Flor reconoció como una expresión desafiante. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo cuando Jazmín volvió a sentarse, más cerca de ella de lo que estaba antes.

“Cerrá los ojos”, le dijo en voz baja. Flor lo hizo de inmediato. Sintió a Jazmín moverse. “¿Estás lista?"

Flor asintió, ahora muy nerviosa como para hablar. Aunque esto se suponía que era para evitar los inevitables nervios que iba a sentir en la cita.

Sintió algo posarse sobre sus labios, frio pero suave. Intentó llevárselo a la boca, pero Jazmín se alejó. Volvió a quedarse quieta, esperando. Sintió el pedacito de manzana (porque era manzana, ahora lo sabía) sobre sus labios otra vez. Jazmín lo movió sobre su labio inferior con cierta parsimonia y Flor sintió su corazón acelerarse.

“Abrí la boca”, le dijo suave. Flor obedeció y tomó con sus dientes el pedacito. Sintió como Jazmín lo soltaba apenas se concretaba el movimiento. Flor se tomó unos segundos para masticar con cuidado y, cuando estaba tragando, Jazmín volvió a hablar.

“¿Otro?” le preguntó con una voz que bien podría ser ilegal. Había algo increíble en ese tono que había elegido utilizar.

“Si”, le respondió.

Unos segundos después, sintió un trocito de frutilla sobre sus labios. Anticipándose a sus movimientos, la tomó de la muñeca. Jazmín dejó escapar un ruido extraño, como si el contacto la hubiera sorprendió. Había sorprendido a la propia Flor, así que tenía sentido. Pero había necesitado hacer algo. Siempre necesitaba hacer algo cuando estaba cerca de Jazmín, aunque no pudiera explicarlo.

Se quedó quieta, después, sosteniendo la mano de Jazmín al mismo tiempo que esta sostenía la frutilla sobre sus labios. Seguía nerviosa. Pero sus nervios eran diferentes a los que pensaba que iba a tener. Con cuidado y la respiración pesada, abrió la boca. Tomó la frutilla con sus dientes y sus labios hicieron contacto con las puntas de los dedos de Jazmín. Sintió ese contacto en todo el cuerpo. Jazmín tampoco se movía, pero el ruido de sus respiraciones se juntaba en el silencio de la habitación como si pertenecieran la una a la otra.

Y entonces, el handy de Jazmín sonó y el hechizo se cortó. Flor soltó su mano y Jazmín se paró. Abrió los ojos para verla de espaldas a ella. Estaba hablando, pero le era imposible a Flor entender nada de lo que estaba diciendo. Casi podía sentirlo, aquello que la hacía sentir diferente. Casi, pero no.

*****

Había sido diferente. Completamente diferente, lo que había experimentado con Jazmín y lo que había experimentado con Franco. No había estado mal, después de todo, eso era verdad. Pero había algo, algo parecido a electricidad, que se había generado entre Jazmín y ella, pero no entre Franco y ella. Y era eso lo que la estaba volviendo loca. Sin pensarlo, porque pensar ya no la estaba ayudando, Flor se dirigió a la cabaña de Jazmín, largo rato después de que habían vuelto de la cita de a tres (intrascendente, por si a alguien le importaba).

Tocó en la puerta tres veces, como Jazmín hacía, y la chica le abrió casi de manera instantánea.

“Flor”, le dijo.

“Permiso _hmm_ ”, dijo, abriéndose paso, no dejándola hablar, no dejando que le diga que era tarde, o que no podía estar allí, o que debía irse. Se plantó en el medio de la habitación, mirándola con fuerza, mostrándole que no iba a ceder. A qué tendría que ceder, Flor no sabía, pero igual se paró ahí, lista para pelear, si eso era necesario.

Y entonces, no supo que decir.

Jazmín la miraba como esperando algo. Después de todo, era ella quien había entrado así a su habitación. Flor la miró. Estaba descalza, con una remera holgada y un short de pijama. Jazmín era linda, notó en ese momento. Era muy linda. Y Flor no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

“¿Elena es tu ex novia?” preguntó, así, de la nada, convirtiéndose en la mujer más desubicada del planeta. No sabía de dónde venía esa pregunta, pero ahora necesitaba la confirmación de Jazmín más que nada en el mundo.

“Si”.

“¿Y ahora son amigas?”

“Si, supongo”.

Caminó por la habitación sintiéndose descolocada. Jazmín no dejaba de mirarla. “Nunca fui amiga de un ex”, le dijo y se sentó en el sillón de Jazmín. Igual al suyo.

“Bueno, a veces pasa”, le dijo Jazmín despacito. Se sentó a su lado.

“Es linda”, le dijo, sin saber qué era lo que buscaba generar.

“Si. Es linda”.

“Diferente a mí _hmm_. Igual no estoy comparando _hmm_ , cualquiera, ¿no? Es solo que decía que…”

“Vos sos muy linda”, le dijo Jazmín.

Y ahí estaba. Eso estaba buscando.

A Flor se le secó la garganta. Quería salir corriendo, pero estaba atornillada a su asiento. “No me gustó hoy lo de la cita con Franco”, dijo, cambiando rotundamente de tema.

Jazmín parpadeó varias veces, como acomodándose a las nuevas circunstancias. “Siento mucho, Flor, que tuvieras que hacer algo que no…”

“Me gustó hacerlo con vos”, dijo en un impulso. Jazmín la miró sorprendida. Y, después, la miró diferente. La miró con la guardia baja y en sus ojos Flor vio algo que la asusto tanto como la excitó. Quería hacer algo. Quería hacer algo y no sabía qué, pero lo quería hacer ya mismo.  “¿A vos te gustó hacerlo conmigo?

Pero no era el momento, porque el handy de Jazmín volvió a sonar y entonces Flor sintió el peso de lo que estaba pasando caerle en todo el cuerpo y, antes de que Jazmín pudiera decir algo, Flor se estaba parando y dirigiendo hacia la puerta.

“Es tarde”, le dijo, de alguna manera tomando esas palabras que tanto le molestaban y usándolas de escudo. Cerró la puerta tras ella sin mirar atrás y se fue casi corriendo. Con el corazón en la boca. Porque sentía a Jazmín bajo su piel. Porque no entendía. Porque tenía miedo. Porque le pasaba todo. Porque no entendía, pero Jazmín sí. Jazmín entendía, estaba segura. Y necesitaba que se lo explicara, pero no sabía cómo preguntar.

*****

No vio a Jazmín durante la mañana siguiente. Tampoco la vio a la tarde. Cuando la vio a la noche, para eliminar a otro de los chicos, Jazmín se mostró como siempre lo hacía. La ayudó a elegir y le hizo entender que no tenía nada de malo dejar ira Franco, si así lo quería. Hizo su trabajo como siempre lo hacía. Fue brillante. Porque Jazmín era brillante en lo que hacía. Pero Flor sentía la tensión. Y sabía que ella también la sentía.

Pero ninguna de las dos dijo nada.

Esa noche, Miranda estaba con ella. La compañía de su hermana la calmaba, pero Flor se mostraba distraída. No podía poner su cabeza en esa habitación ni aunque lo intentara.

“Eu”, le dijo Miranda, sentada a su lado en la cama mientras miraban una película, “¿en que anda tu cabeza?”

Tenía el nada en la punta de la lengua. Pero se detuvo. Ordenó e su cabeza varias palabras hasta que logró armar oraciones. Miró a Miranda y decidió que tal vez podía ayudarla.

“¿Alguna vez te paso…”comenzó, “…de pensar mucho, mucho en una persona? Pero mucho. Y como que tal vez la ves todos los días, ¿pero como que no alcanza? Y tenés muchas ganas de conocerla más, pero se siente un poco raro. Pero no raro mal _hmm_. Cualquiera estoy diciendo”, dijo, chasqueando los dedos. No había caso.

Pero Miranda se rió, mirándola con ternura. “¿Qué?” preguntó, sintiendo que se estaba quedando afuera del chiste.

“Hace unos días estabas preocupada porque no conectabas con ninguno de los pibes. Pero mirate ahora. Parece que hay uno que te tiene loquita, eh”, le explicó.

Flor negó con la cabeza. Miranda había entendido todo mal. Dejó escapar una carcajada. Era absurdo. Se había expresado mal. Nadie la traía loquita. Salvo que…

 

Mierda.


	7. the room where it happens

_“¿Cómo pensás que es el beso perfecto?”_

_“El beso perfecto_ hmm _. El beso perfecto es el que se da cuando no se puede aguantar más, ¿viste? Es así como inevitable. Se da cuando las palabras ya quedaron cortas, cuando no hay nada más que decir. El beso perfecto es cuando lo querés y la otra persona también. El beso perfecto no tiene que ver con nada más que con las dos personas que se lo dan. Estoy diciendo muy cualquiera, ¿no?”_

_“No, Florencia. Seguí”._

_“El beso perfecto es el que das incluso cuando tenés miedo de darlo. El beso perfecto se siente en todo el cuerpo, aunque sea corto. Yo creo que nunca tuve un beso perfecto._ Hmm _. No sé si es muy inocente, o muy  romántico, o qué de mi parte pensar que lo voy a tener en la tele. Pero bueno”._

*****

Había pasado casi un mes desde que Flor había visto a todas sus hermanas. Le parecía algo irreal, estar otra vez en el hotel, con su familia y con ese grupo de gente con el que había convivido ese último tiempo y con seis chicos que estaban compitiendo por su amor. Era una locura, cada vez que lo pensaba. Pero ahí estaba. Con toda esa gente, toda ahí por ella, fuera por una razón o la otra.

 

Y con Jazmín.

 

Jazmín, quien evitaba tanto quedar a solas con Flor, como Flor con ella. Jazmín, que seguía haciendo su trabajo maravillosamente. Jazmín, que con solo una mirada, entre un mar de gente y chicos que buscaban su atención, podía hacerla sentir una paz que para Flor solía ser desconocida. Jazmín, que con solo una mirada, cuando estaban solas, lograba activar cada partícula de su ser, ponerla en alerta, alborotar todos sus sentidos.

 

Jazmín, a quien Flor deseaba.

 

Porque a Flor todavía le costaba entender. Porque Flor todavía no podía nombrarlo. Pero Flor sabía. Ahora sabía qué era. Y sabía que quería sentirlo. Pero tenía miedo. Y estaba jugando un juego que no quería, pero tenía que terminar. Y su cabeza era un desastre, pero su corazón latía lleno de vida, lleno de ganas de vivir, de soltarse, de disfrutar.

Pero no podía pensar en eso ahora. Porque va a estar en el hotel dos días completos. Dos días completos para poder mostrarles a sus seis pretendientes como era su vida cotidiana, poder presentarles a sus hermanas, crear un vinculo con ellos, o con alguno, algo que llegara a un cierto nivel de intimidad que Flor sabía que no iban a llegar.

Pero Flor estaba jugando. Y tenía que seguir.

*****

“Entonces le dije que no me llame más, ¿viste?”

“Si”.

“Porque ya estoy cansada…”

“Claro”.

“Y no me voy a bancar…”

“Si”.

“Todo el temita de que coma carne humana…”

“Si”. Pausa. “¿Qué?”

“No me estabas escuchando”, le recriminó Lolita. Jazmín no tenía ni cómo empezar a mentir. “¿Qué te pasa, boluda? Estás toda como…desbalanceada”.

“¿Desbalanceada? ¿Qué soy, un auto?”

“Sabés que quiero decir. Estás rara. Fuera de eje. No arrancás. Estás como pinchada”.

“Me seguís hablando como si fuera un auto…”

“¡No es el punto!”, le dijo irritada. Lolita se había puesto seria. Porque estaba preocupada. Jazmín estaba tan concentrada en reprimir lo que le estaba pasando que todo eso se estaba manifestado de otras maneras. “Soy tu amiga, Jaz. No te cierres conmigo”.

Fue ese tono final, lleno de preocupación, que la quebró a Jazmín. Se sentó en la cama de la habitación en el _Hotel Estrellas_ , donde estaban terminando de organizar varias cosas. Se sentó y dejó que Lolita se sentara a su lado. Que pusiera su mano en su hombro. Suspiró, derrotada por todo lo que sentía.

“Me gusta Flor”, dijo. Era tan simple como eso. Y tan complicado como eso. Era simplemente lo que era. Y lo que no podía ser.

“Jaz…”

“Nunca me había pasado. No hice nada para que me pase, te lo juro”.

“Ya sé”.

“Pero me pasa y estoy tratando tan fuerte de que no me pase. Pero no me sale”.

“Dejame que te cambie. Sigo yo con ella. Vos te quedas con Daniel y Federico”. Jazmín lo había considerado. Muchas veces. Pero no.

“No”.

“¿Por qué no?”

“Porque ella cuenta conmigo. Es mi trabajo. Esto que me pasa es mi problema”.

“¿Y ella?”

“¿Ella qué?”

“¿Qué le pasa con vos?”

“Nada”, respondió Jazmín, automáticamente. Porque a Flor no le pasaba nada con ella. Incluso si…incluso si había momentos y situaciones que la dejaban a Jazmín pensando. No, sintiendo que entre ellas se formaba una especie de campo de fuerza, una electricidad, un algo que parecía más grande que todo. Incluso si Jazmín sentía eso, no podía asumir que a Flor le pasaba algo. Eso estaba completamente fuera de las posibilidades.

“Bueno, que sé yo”, le dijo Lolita.

“No. Soy una boluda. Eso pasa. Y tengo que superarlo. Tiene que terminar esta temporada de una vez así puedo olvidarme de este…enamoramiento estúpido”, sentenció.

Como si fuera así de fácil.

*****

Ver a las cinco hermanas Estrella en acción era una cosa un poco espectacular, pensaba Jazmín. Eran muy diferentes, pero todas parecían tener un poquito de Flor en ellas, lo que hacía a la experiencia algo difícil de odiar, incluso ahora, cuando las cinco estaban sentadas en el deck a puro grito y música. Habían grabado durante la tarde todas las escenas que tenían que ver con mostrar al hotel y la relación de Flor con sus hermanas. Ahora, se habían ganado la noche libre. Y las chicas parecían estar poniéndose a tiro con todo. Era algo bueno que les hubieran prohibido el alcohol.

Jazmín sabía que en algún momento iba a tener que apartar a Flor del grupo para repasar todo lo que iba a suceder mañana, pero le estaba costando, al verla tan así. Tan libre. Tan divertida. Dejaba que su risa llenara todos los espacios posibles y Jazmín no quería sacarla de eso. No quería privarla a Flor, y no quería privarse a ella de poder disfrutarlo, aunque fuera de lejos, en la entrada al deck, mientras fingía escribir en su celular.

Un ratito más. La iba a dejar un ratito más y después sí, la iría a buscar. Continuó escribiendo en su teléfono, cositas que se iba acordando, cuando Miranada y Virginia, le hermana mayor del clan Estrella, se levantaron de la mesa. Miranda pasó de largo, dejándole un guiño de ojo de regalo, mientras que Virginia se paró a su lado. Jazmín guardó su celular.

“Jazmín, ¿no?” le preguntó. Virginia sabía perfectamente quien era porque esa misma mañana Jazmín se había presentado con todas. Pero le siguió la corriente.

“Jazmín, sí. Un gusto”, respondió, extendiendo su mano para que Virginia la tomara.

“Si”, afirmó la chica, tomando su mano durante algunos instantes. “Sé que nos conocimos antes. Pero no tuvimos chance de hablar. Es todo como muy… _fiiuumm_ , ¿no?”

Jazmín se rió. “Si, es medio un despelote todo”.

“Miranda habla un montón sobre vos”, le dijo, cortando con la charla trivial de una. “Dice que estás siempre para ayudar a Flor”.

Jazmín sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse. “Bueno, sí, yo soy la productora a cargo de Flor, por así decirlo…”

“Dice que la cuidas más de lo que te correspondería, está segura de eso”. Jazmín tocó el handy que tenía enganchado en su pantalón, deseando que el aparato cobrara vida y emitiera algún sonido, como solía hacerlo. “Te quiero agradecer. De verdad. Yo no estaba muy copada con esta idea, ¿sabés?”

“Me imagino”.

“Sé como es la televisión. Y…Flor es una chica sensible. Y tenía miedo”.

“Si”, coincidió Jazmín. “Esto es lo que es, no te voy a mentir. Flor está acá porque es negocio, si no, no la hubieran elegido. Pero ella está muy bien, te lo prometo. Yo no voy a dejar que la lastimen. Flor es una mujer muy fuerte, también”.

Virginia la miró, como si estuviera midiéndola, y Jazmín tuvo que desviar su mirada, enfocarse en un punto a lo lejos. Se sentía expuesta, aunque no había dicho nada diferente a otras conversaciones que había tenido con otros familiares de otros participantes. Pero ella sabía que sí era diferente. Y temía que Virginia lo supiera, también.

“Es muy fuerte, sí. Ella medio que no se lo cree”, completó, dejando escapar una risa.

“Creo que se está dando cuenta”, le dijo. Virginia siguió mirándola, con una media sonrisa en los labios y los ojos suaves. La estaba incomodando, aunque Jazmín sabía que seguramente esa no era su intención. “Tengo que…” comenzó, “…ir a terminar unas cositas”.

“Si, obvio, no quise retenerte”.

“Para nada. Que descanses”, le dijo, y se alejó del deck.

Cuando llegó al front desk, vio a Federico hablando muy animadamente con Miranda. El chico debería estar en la habitación que compartía con Daniel, pero estaba allí. Jazmín ya le había sacado la ficha hacía varios días.

“Fede”, le dijo, y el joven pegó un saltito. “Vos tendrías que estar en tu habitación”.

“Si, no, lo que pasa es que…”

El chico era mucho más elocuente cuando estaba frente a la cámara, eso Jazmín ya lo sabía. “Miranda, ¿nos dejás solitos?” preguntó. La chica parecía algo apenada, por lo que asintió con la cabeza y se fue casi corriendo. “Fede”.

“Si me dejás….”

“Mira, te voy a ser clarita, porque no tengo ganas de andar con vueltas, ¿sí? Vos no podes estar acá tratando de levantarte a la hermana de Florencia”.

“No, no, yo no…”

“Vos cada vez que Miranda esta por el set, te desvivís por llamar su atención. Si por alguna razón no te interesa Flor, perfecto, pero le debés respeto, ¿me entendés?”

“Si, pero yo no le falto…”

“Estar tirándole onda a otra mina es faltarle el respeto”, le dijo. “Si no te gusta, te podés ir, eso lo sabés, ¿o no? Y si no querés irte, la vas a respetar”.

“Flor es divina”.

“Ya sé que es divina. Así que te vas a comportar como si estuvieras a la altura, ¿sí?”

“Si”, le dijo el joven, que ahora estaba claramente avergonzado. “Perdón”, le pidió.

“No, perdón le vas a pedir a ella. Te vas a disculpar por haber sido un pelotudo, ¿comprendido?”

“Si”.

“Perfecto. Volá de acá”. Fede asintió tres veces y se fue subiendo por las escaleras de dos en dos. Cuando Jazmín se dio vuelta, con intención de volver al deck, vio a Flor ahí parada, a unos metros de donde ella se encontraba. Claramente había escuchado la conversación. “Flor…” empezó Jazmín, pero la chica negó con la cabeza y la pasó de largo para dirigirse al ascensor. Era obvio que esto la había lastimado.

Genial.

*****

Jazmín esperó algunos minutos antes de ir a buscar a Flor. Quería darle especio, pero también era importante para ella dejarle en claro que lo que había pasado no tenía nada que ver con ella. No sabía, exactamente, cuanto le gustaba Fede, por lo que no sabía tampoco cuanto le había dolido lo que había sucedido. Toco en la puerta de su habitación tres veces. Allí era donde Flor vivía. Era algo extraño, estar por entrar a su lugar. Esperó. Y entonces Flor le abrió la puerta.

“Permiso”, dijo al entrar. Flor cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra esta para después dejarse caer. Jazmín se sentó a su lado en el piso, pensando en cómo arrancar la conversación.

“No sé cuanto escuchaste…”

“Todo”.

“Todo. Bien”, dijo. “Federico es un pelotudo”.

Jazmín no lo estaba esperando, pero Flor rió. “No es un pelotudo. Mi hermana es lo más”.

“No lo dudo. Pero no puedo portarse así”.

“No me importa, en realidad”.

“¿Qué no te importa?”

“Que no guste de mí. Yo tampoco gusto de él”, le explicó. Y Jazmín se sintió aliviada por más de una razón.

“Ah”.

“Me fui corriendo porque… me dio vergüenza”.

“¿Qué te dio vergüenza?”

“No sé. Verte ahí, poniéndolo en su lugar. Me gustó. Y me dio vergüenza que me guste”.

Jazmín ahora no podía seguirle el hilo. Trató de pensar en cómo continuar, pero Flor se le adelantó.

“Gracias por cuidarme”, le dijo Flor, con la voz chiquita y suave. Se miraron por varios segundos y entonces, Flor revoleo los ojos, pero divertida, no molesta. “Ya sé, ya sé”, le dijo. “Es tu trabajo”, agregó, usando una voz diferente, como si estuviera imitándola.

Jazmín podría haber reído. Se podría haber ofendido, también. Podría haber empujado su hombro de manera exagerada, para seguir con el ambiente amigable, de complicidad. Debería haber hecho algo de eso. Cualquiera de esas cosas. Pero la miró a los ojos y sintió eso que venía sintiendo desde hacía días.

“Me encanta cuidarte”, le dijo. Porque era la verdad. Porque se le escapaba por los poros. Porque quería seguir haciéndolo por mucho tiempo más, más allá de este programa.

Flor abrió los ojos y la miró con sorpresa. Todavía había tiempo, pensó Jazmín, para darle vuelta a esa declaración, para mentir y hacerlo sonar como algo más.

“¿Si?” preguntó, dándole la oportunidad perfecta.

“Si”, respondió Jazmín, porque aparentemente ya no tenía control sobre nada más en esa situación. Tenía que parar. Tenía que parar antes de que todo se le fuera al carajo. Flor se acercó a ella hasta que su mano, apoyada en el piso, tocó la suya.

“¿Y vos?” preguntó. Jazmín supo de inmediato que no tenía que responder esa pregunta. Tenía que pararse e irse. Mirarla divertida, reírse y alivianar la tensión que ahora se estaba formando entre ellas.

“¿Y yo qué?”

“¿No tenés quién te cuide?”

La conversación era peligrosísima. “No”, respondió Jazmín, y sintió como el dedo meñique de Flor rozaba el suyo con la intención de hacerlo. El contacto era mínimo y si Jazmín no estuviera tan hiper consiente de todo lo que tenía que ver con Flor, no lo hubiera ni sentido. Pero lo estaba. Y lo sintió. Ese toque sutil se sentía como uno de esos incendios que arranca por algún error humano estúpido, una desatención, algo totalmente evitable, y se vuelve voraz y arrasa con todo, hasta que ya no queda más nada.

“¿Porque no querés?”

“No. Porque…no sé porqué. A veces pasa”, le respondió. Estaban susurrando, se dio cuenta. Florencia estaba pestañando fuerte y su mirada iba de sus ojos a sus labios. Jazmín tenía que levantarse e irse. Pero en vez de hacer eso, se permitió mirar sus labios. Era increíblemente hermosa. Llena de luz. Llena de todas las cosas que Jazmín necesitaba y no sabía cómo pedir.

“A mí me gustaría cuidarte”. Y ahí estaba. Era ese el momento del que no habría marcha atrás. Tenía que irse.

“Me encantaría que me cuides”.

Flor apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Jazmín. La quería besar. La quería besar tanto que no podía ni respirar. Pero no podía dejar que sucediera. Tenía que parar y Flor cada vez se acercaba más a ella. Estaba muerta de miedo, Jazmín podía sentirlo por la manera en que sus manos temblaban sobre sus hombros y porque en sus ojos había una expresión parecida a la de alguien que está por saltar al vacío. Pero no iba a parar. Flor no iba a parar. Entonces, tenía que ser ella. “Flor…” le dijo, tratando de que con solo decir su nombre fuera suficiente para que entendiera lo que Jazmín no tenía palabras para explicar. Flor se detuvo justo cuando sus narices se rozaron. Sintió su aliento en su boca y la quiso besar todavía más. “Creo que yo sabría cómo cuidarte”, le dijo Flor.

Y después, cortó la distancia entre ellas y la besó.

Los labios de Flor se apoyaron sobre los suyos con una delicadeza que le hizo explotar el corazón. Sus labios eran suaves y tan, tan, increíbles. No se movían, pero presionaban con fuerza. Una de sus manos se movió de sus hombros para apoyarse en su cuello. Jazmín estaba paralizada de deseo. Una mano se apoyó sobre la rodilla desnuda de Flor, casi por error, buscando algún tipo de apoyo, y entonces los labios de Flor comenzaron a moverse sobre los suyos. Jazmín respondió, casi con miedo. Sus labios se encontraban con mucha suavidad, apenas moviéndose. Era un beso tan inocente. Y tan cargado de todo.

La mano de Flor en su cuello se aferró con más fuerza y Jazmín dejó que la mano que todavía tenía apoyada en el piso se ubicara en su mejilla. Flor era suave. Su piel, sus labios, su manera de moverse. Era suave y Jazmín estaba tan afectada que pensó que se iba a morir. Pero tenía que mirarla a los ojos. Necesitaba hacerlo antes de que pasara nada más. Se separó despacito, cortando el beso pero dejando que sus labios siguieran rozándose, apenas.

“Wooo”, dijo Flor y a Jazmín eso le vibró en todo el cuerpo. Le gusta, le encantaba esta chica, y, contra todo pronóstico, ella la había besado.  No quería pensar más. No quería seguir analizando nada. No quería sentirse mal por hacer algo que parecía quelas dos querían. Quería dejarse llevar. Quería besarla hasta que las dos se olvidaran de sus nombres y de quienes eran y de este programa de mierda. La quería toda. La quería.

 

Y entonces, su handy sonó y Flor se paró de golpe, como asustada. “Flor…”

“Perdón”, le dijo, con los ojos desenfocados.

“No, Flor…” empezó, sin saber que iba a decir, pero no queriendo que se pusiera mal.

“Me tengo que ir”, le dijo Flor, quien ahora evitaba su mirada. Jazmín no supo más que hacer. Flor se apuró,  saliendo de su habitación y dejando a Jazmín sola.

¿Y ahora qué?


	8. helpless

“Sos tan hermosa, Florencia”.

“ _Hmm_. Gracias”.

“Es tan raro para mí esto. Nunca pensé que me iba a pasar algo así”.

“La vida es así _hmm_ , rara”.

“Pero te miro y no sé…creo que naciste para ser mía”.

“ _Pelotudo_ ”.

“Me gustas un montón”, sentenció Dani. Parecía que hacía años que estaba hablando. Era increíble la capacidad que tenía para hablar, hablar, hablar y hablar. Se suponía que ahora tenía que contestar algo, pero Flor no podía pensar. Porque Dani era un lindo chico, sí. Y parecía que Dani sí gustaba de ella (aunque algunos de sus términos a la hora de expresarse eran simplemente arcaicos. Pero Flor esperaba que solo fuera eso, una manera de expresarse equivocada). Y Dani la había apartado del grupo para robarse un ratito bajo las lucecitas del deck y abrirse con ella. Pero a Flor no le importaba.

Porque Florencia se había escapado de su propia habitación, dejando a Jazmín sola, y solo podía pensar en eso.

Y desde ese momento, hacía ya casi veinticuatro horas atrás, le evitaba la mirada como si eso quisiera. Como si quisiera otra cosa que no fuera encerrarse con Jazmín en su habitación y besarla todo el día. Toda la noche. Como si quisiera otra cosa que no fuera perderse entre sus labios. Como si quisiera otra cosa que no fuera dejar que Jazmín le enseñe todas esas cosas que Flor se moría por aprender. Como si quisiera otra cosa que no fuera estar con Jazmín. Haciendo cualquier cosa. Haciéndolo todo.

Pero tenía tanto miedo. Tenía tanto miedo que casi no podía respirar. Si con un beso tan corto, tan suave, Jazmín le había hecho sentir tantas cosas, entonces no podía ni imaginarse que podría pasarle si se entregara a todo lo que sentía. Era todo nuevo para Flor. Y tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Y estaba esto, también. Este juego al que se había prestado voluntariamente y del que no sabía salir. No le quedaba otra que terminarlo.

Dani acercó una mano a su mejilla y le corrió un mechón de pelo que se le había escapado del elaborado peinado con el que había arrancado la velada. Jazmín había pedido que se lo dejaran así, cuando habían querido retocarlo. Algo de que le daba a Flor un aire natural que era propio de ella. Flor no podía recordarlo con claridad, ya que había estado demasiado ocupada tratando de fingir que tenerla así de cerca no la afectaba hasta los huesos. Dani le sonrió. Luego, acomodándose en su silla, comenzó a acercarse.

Flor supo de inmediato lo que iba a suceder. Y por un momento, el más mínimo de los momentos, pero un momento, estuvo dispuesta a dejar que sucediera. Vio a Jazmín bajar la mirada, ocupándose con su handy. Y entonces supo que podía disfrazar lo que le sucedía de muchas maneras, pero que igual nunca nada iba a borrar la marca que los labios de Jazmín habían dejado sobre los suyos. Y tuvo que abrazar a Dani, cortando su intento de besarla, porque no podía, ni se merecía, tapar algo tan lindo con una mentira tan cínica.

*****

Iban a dejar en hotel en menos de una hora. Le habían permitido un rato libre para pasar con sus hermanas, pero todas estaban tan cansadas (eran casi las dos de la mañana, después de todo), que Flor había sido la única en no quedarse dormida. En el medio de las cinco, en su habitación, su casa, Flor no podía apagar su cerebro. Le sorprendía que sus hermanas pudieran dormir, ya que estaba pensando tan fuerte que estaba segura que estaba haciendo ruido.

Desenredándose de los brazos de Carla, quien la tenía agarrada por la cintura, Flor logró pararse para ir a sentarse a uno de los vistosos sillones que decoraban cada habitación del hotel. Miró la puerta y no pudo evitar recordar la escena de la que esa misma habitación había sido testigo. No podía creer que se hubiera animado a hacerlo. Había sido muchísimo. Y tan poco, al mismo tiempo. Era como si viviera en una contradicción constante, y nada quería Flor más que romper con eso.

“Mirá que te va a empezar a salir humo de la cabeza, eh”, le dijo Virginia, quien se había incorporado en la cama. Flor rió, tratando de ocultarle a su hermana cuánta razón tenía.

“¿Te desperté?”

“No, es Miranda que no deja de pegarme patadas”, le explico su hermana mientras se levantaba y se acercaba para sentarse en el sillón que tenía enfrente. “¿Quérés contarme?”

“¿Qué cosa?”

“Lo que te pasa”.

Si, Flor realmente quería, pero sentía que no iba a animarse. No hoy, por lo menos. Pero podía preguntar sin decir. “¿A vos alguna vez _hmm_ te gustó alguien que era diferente a todos los otros que te habían gustado?”

Virginia asintió, pero se quedó pensando un largo rato. “Yo estuve muchos años con Ignacio….”

“ _Pito seco_ , perdón, perdón”.

“Entonces, no sé cómo responderte. Pero si sé que es muy común. Creo que a veces pensamos que nos tiene que gustar cierto tipo de persona, o que solo nos gusta cierto tipo de persona, pero creo que tiene que ver con un mecanismo de defensa. Lo que uno ya conoce no es peligroso, ¿viste?”. Flor sintió, alentándola para que continúe. “Y cuando llega alguien que nos mueve el piso, eso da miedo. Creo que es normal asustarse un poco. Yo nunca fui muy valiente en este tema. Ignacio era comodidad. Pero vos no sos como yo. Vos siempre fuiste más mandada. No te achiques ahora”.

“Ay, Vir”, dijo Flor, moviéndose de su sillón para abrazar a su hermana y sentarse en su falda. “No sé si puedo ser tan valiente”.

“Lo tenés en vos. De hecho, te voy a contar algo que vos no sabés. Desde que te anotaste en este programa, en este tiempo que vos no estuviste, me inspiraste a salir de una vez, ¿viste? Hace casi un año que terminé con Ignacio y me quiero enamorar. Me quiero enamorar bien. Creo que lo merezco. Así que por eso voy. Pero no te me achiques vos, eh”.

“Voy a tratar”, le dijo.

Porque iba a tratar.

*****

A Jazmín le gustaba Florencia.

A Florencia, por lo menos un poquito, algo, tenía que gustarle Jazmín. Si no, no la hubiera besado. No había besado a ninguno de los chicos que estaban compitiendo por su amor, pero la había besado a ella. Eso tenía que valer. También se había escapado, era cierto, pero no sorpresivo. Eso no significaba que no le hubiera gustado. Jazmín podría ahorrarse todas esas especulaciones si Flor y ella tan solo hablaran.

Pero Jazmín no sabía cómo abordar el tema. O si debería. O si le correspondía. Flor la había estado evitando. Se había vuelto toda una rutina entre ellas, eso de tratar de evitarse hasta que algo más pasara. Algo que rompiera con la tensión para crear un nuevo tipo de tensión. Jazmín era buena para esperar, pero le costaba tomar la iniciativa, cuando de asuntos del corazón se trataba.

Tenía tanto miedo de estar leyendo la situación mal. O de apurar a Flor para algo que no estaba lista. Jazmín estaba llena de miedo. Y el miedo no era un buen aliado para el amor. La clave era esa. Romper con ese patrón. Ser valiente. Escuchar a su corazón, quien había sido muy lastimado, era verdad. Pero ahora latía con tana fuerza. Con tantas ganas. No merecía que tratara de callarlo.

*****

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando Flor tocó en la puerta de Jazmín. Todo estaba hundido en un silencio total. No sabía a qué iba. Tenía que ir. No quería achicarse. Pero no sabía a qué iba.

Jazmín estaba tardando. Era una posibilidad que estuviese dormida. Pero habían llegado hacía menos de media hora. Y Jazmín nunca se iba a dormir enseguida, eso Flor lo sabía. Sabía un montón de cosas de Jazmín, aunque no recordaba el preciso momento en el que lo había aprendido. Le gustaba, de alguna manera, que fuera así. Porque hablar con Jazmín le resultaba tan fácil que cada cosa que descubría acerca de ella se integraba perfectamente a todas las otras cosas que ya sabía.

Le gustaba eso. Y le gustaba Jazmín.

Porque era eso, en definitiva, lo que le pasaba. Aunque no terminaba de entenderlo, de alguna manera. Pero no era una de esas cosas que tenía que entender. Lo sentía. Y cuando lo sentía, le hacía bien. Quería quedarse con eso. Ya habría tiempo para todo lo demás. Escuchó ruidos detrás de la puerta y entonces Jazmín le abrió la puerta. La miró de arriba abajo, como asegurándose de que fuera real. Luego, abrió más la puerta y se hizo a un lado. “Pasá”, le dijo. A Flor la sorprendió. Esperaba que la mandara a dormir bajo el pretexto de que era tarde. De hecho, estaba preparada para enfrentarla, por lo cual le costó reaccionar y tardó un poco más de lo necesario en entrar a su cabaña.

Jazmín cerró la puerta tras ella y se la quedó mirando. Flor se había movido hasta el medio del lugar. Ahora que estaba allí, no sabía ni que iba a decir. Se había preocupado tanto en prepararse para convencer a Jazmín de dejarla entrar que realmente no había planeado con que excusas iba a empezar una charla con ella. Vio a Jazmín agarrar su handy del pantalón y quiso arrancarse los pelos. “¿Qué vas a hacer?” preguntó, irritada con que Jazmín siguiera trabajando a esa hora.

Jazmín la miró. “Lo voy a apagar”, dijo, apretando un botón y dejando que el aparato cayera al suelo. Después, caminó hacia ella y le rompió la boca de un beso.

Florencia estaba tan sorprendida por la fuerza y el movimiento de Jazmín que sintió su cuerpo dar unos pasos hacia atrás. Sus manos se aferraron a los hombros de Jazmín casi de manera involuntaria, mientras su cerebro se ponía a tiro de la situación y comenzaba a devolverle el beso. Jazmín la besaba con fuerza y con la boca abierta. Muy diferente a ese primer beso que habían compartido en el hotel.

Sintió las manos de Jazmín en su cintura apretarla con fuerza. Era increíble. Era el mejor beso de toda su vida. La lengua de Jazmín le pidió permiso, rozando su labio inferior con una delicadeza que le iba a hacer perder la cordura. Flor no dudó, abriendo su boca más, permitiéndole la entrada, acariciándola con su propia lengua. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando.

Una de sus manos se enredo en el pelo de Jazmín, tan suave como lo había imaginado. Jazmín la mordió, leve, para luego pasar su lengua por la zona afectada. Despacito, la fue llevando hacia atrás, hasta que Flor se chochó contra la cómoda. Jazmín amoldó su cuerpo contra el suyo y Flor dejó escapar un ruido que le pareció obsceno y hermoso.

Jazmín la besaba bien. La besaba con deseo y con delicadeza y con fuerza y con todo. La besaba como Flor nunca había sido besada. La besaba como Flor quería ser besada por el resto de su vida. Las manos de Jazmín se reubicaron en su cintura y antes de que Flor pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, estaba sentada sobre la cómoda. Jazmín no perdió tiempo en ubicarse entre sus piernas y Flor volvió a gemir, aunque esta vez Jazmín se tragó todos los ruidos.

“Me gustas”, le dijo Jazmín entre besos. Flor sintió a su cuerpo reaccionar ante las palabras de una manera increíble. Sentía el calor que se movía para ubicarse en su bajo vientre y después, casi sin detenerse, en su entrepierna. Enredó sus piernas alrededor de Jazmín, trayéndola más cerca. Jazmín dejó sus labios y la besó en el cuello, con la boca abierta y usando la lengua. Su espalda se arqueó y sus manos la agarraron de la nuca para sostenerla en ese lugar justo.

“A mí también”, dijo, con la voz quebrada. “Me gustas”, dijo, en voz alta, por primera vez, y Jazmín usó sus dientes en su cuello. Iba a dejarle una marca. No le importaba. Quería todas las marcas de Jazmín que pudiera tener. Coleccionarlas. Llenar un álbum que hablara de Jazmín y de las cosas que le hacía sentir. Quería llevar las marcas en su piel como si fueran insignias.

Una mano de Jazmín se coló bajo su remera y Flor dio un saltito de sorpresa. Jazmín dejó de besarla para mirarla a los ojos. Su mirada estaba tan oscura que Flor casi no podía reconocerla. “¿Mucho?” preguntó y empezó a quitar su mano.

“No, no, no. Tocame”, le dijo, agitada y completamente entregada. Estaba _completamente_ entregada.

La palma abierta y caliente de Jazmín se ubicó entre sus omoplatos, directo en su piel, prendiendo fuego la poca cordura que le quedaba a Flor. La tomó de la cara y la besó en un beso desprolijo tratando de calmar el fuego que sentía adentro. Luchó lengua a lengua con una ferocidad que desconocía hasta ese momento. “Quiero…” empezó, pero se cortó con un gemido cuando Jazmín comenzó a arañarla despacito en la espalda.

“¿Qué querés?” le preguntó Jazmín. “Todo te doy. Cualquier cosa que me pidas”. Flor no recordaba haberse sentido alguna vez así de caliente. Nunca había deseado con esa intensidad. Tenía miedo, todavía, de muchas cosas. Pero cuando estaba con Jazmín se sentía valiente. Y cuando Flor era valiente, también era feliz.

“Vamos a la cama”, le pidió, aunque no reconoció su propia voz. Se bajó de la cómoda y Jazmín las dio vuelta, para otra vez hacerla caminar hacia atrás. Sumó su otra mano bajo la remera, dejando que sus manos trazaran caminos por toda su espalda. Flor acomodó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jazmín, atrayéndola hacia ella lo más posible. Nada parecía suficiente. Una mano de Jazmín se movió para acariciar la piel de su vientre.

“Sos hermosa”, le dijo Jazmín, separándose un segundo de sus labios. “Sos hermosa”.

“Vos. Vos sos me volvés loca. Esto nunca me había pasado y no entiendo nada, pero no quiero dejar de besarte nunca”.

Flor sintió sus piernas chocar con la cama. Jazmín se separó del todo para mirarla. La miraba con hambre. Un hambre que Flor estaba segura también se reflejaba en sus propios ojos. “Sacate la remera”, le dio Jazmín y Flor pensó que se iba a caer de lo mucho que se le aflojaron las piernas. Estaba usando su voz de productora. Era increíble como la calentaba a Flor eso. No esperó un segundo más, buscando el borde de su remera y sacándosela en un movimiento fluido. La dejó caer al piso.

Sintió vergüenza, en un primer momento, de verse expuesta de esa manera. Pero después Jazmín la miró. La miró con tantas ganas que Flor sintió su cuerpo relajarse a la vez que también lo sentía tensarse de deseo. Jazmín se volvió a acercar, con cuidado, dándole tiempo. Y dejó un beso suave sobre su corazón, que ahora latía desaforado. Flor buscó agarrarla de los hombros, pero Jazmín volvió a alejarse de ella. Sin cortar el contacto visual, tomó el borde de su propia remera. “¿Me la saco?” le preguntó.

A Flor le gustaba esta Jazmín provocadora. Era como si por fin hubiera dejado de contenerse. Era como si quisiera mostrarle a Flor todas sus partes, figurativa y literalmente. “Todo sacate”, le pidió Flor, quien ya no tenía miedo de sentir vergüenza. Jazmín acató sus órdenes, pero lo hizo despacio. Cada pedacito de piel que se hacía visible provocaba en Flor nuevos espasmos de calor. Cuando por fin terminó de sacarla, volvió a acercarse a ella para besarla. Sentir la piel de Jazmín sobre la suya era algo que no podía explicar. Era perfecto e increíble y nuevo. Muy nuevo.

El beso era frenético y Flor no hubiera cambiado ni una de las cosas que estaban sucediendo. Jazmín la empujó con mucha delicadeza y ambas cayeron sobre la cama. Flor clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Jazmín, probando hasta donde la chica le permitiría a ella dejar sus propias marcas. Jazmín dejó escapar una serie de ruidos divinos y Flor entendió con rapidez que no era difícil intoxicarse de ella.

Jazmín se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas y tomó una de las manos de Flor. La corrió de su espalda para ubicarla en su vientre. Sin soltarla, le preguntó: “¿Estás bien?”

“Si”.

Jazmín siguió moviendo sus manos entrelazadas hasta que llegaron a uno de sus pechos. Ante el contacto, ambas dejaron escapar un gemido. Se quedaron quietas por algunos segundos. Era la primera vez que Flor tocaba a una mujer de esta manera. Era diferente, claro, por razones obvias. Pero más allá de eso, se sentía abrumada en partes igual por el saber que eso estaba por pasar y por el placer que todo lo que Jazmín hacía le hacía sentir. Con su ayuda, Flor movió su mano sobre su pecho, buscando algo que le gustara a ambas. La mano le temblaba, pero no por eso iba a parar.

Jazmín le sonrió. Tan linda. Tan hermosa. Tan todo lo que Flor siempre había querido.

Y entonces, alguien tocó en su puerta.

“No abras”, le dijo Flor de inmediato, mientras se seguía moviendo sobre su pecho.

“No pienso abrir un carajo”, le dijo Jazmín con la voz ronca, justo antes de dejar escapar un gemido. Algo estaría haciendo bien, pensó Florencia, triunfante.

“ _Jaz_ ”, llegó la voz de Lolita desde afuera, “¡ _despertate que tenemos una emergencia, dale_!”

“No, no, no, no”, dijo Jazmín, pero se apartó de Flor, tumbándose sobre la cama a su lado. “¡Ya voy!” gritó, sin ocultar su frustración.

“¡ _Metele! Te espero en control_ ”.

Jazmín la miró. Flor asintió. “Es tu trabajo”, le dijo, repitiendo esas palabras que tanto odiaba. No podía creer que las habían interrumpido. Su cuerpo estaba prendido fuego. Tratando de enfriarse, se paró y buscó su remera. Se la puso y volvió a mirar a Jazmín, quien seguía en la cama, con los ojos cerrados. Flor agarró su remera del piso y la olió. Que lindo era el olor de Jazmín. Luego, se la tiró contra el cuerpo.

“Si”, dijo Jazmín, por fin levantándose. “Perdón”, le pidió.

“No pasa nada”.

Miró como Jazmín se ponía la remera, tratando de robarse un momento más con ella. Le sonrió y la chica le devolvió el gesto, acercándose a ella y limpiándole la boca. “Estás llena de labial”, le dijo y dejó escapar una risita.

“Vos también”, le dijo Flor, haciendo lo mismo por ella. Jazmín salió primera y, cuando se había asegurado de que no había nadie, le señaló a Flor para que también saliera.

Cerró la puerta y la miró. “Anda a descansar, ¿si? Que mañana arrancamos temprano”.

Flor asintió, no queriendo pensar en lo que tenía que pasar mañana. Mirando para todos lados para ver que siguieran solas, Flor se acercó a Jazmín y le dejó un beso corto en los labios. Luego se fue corriendo a su cabaña, con el corazón en la boca y muchas dudas. Pero con una certeza gigante.

Una certeza que se llamaba Jazmín.


	9. there's trouble in the air, you can smell it

La emergencia de Lolita había resultado ser una emergencia real.

Jazmín no sabía si esto la alegraba o no. Por un lado, las últimas semanas habían estado trabajando bajo mucha presión. Uno de los ejecutivos principales estaba buscando alguna cabeza para cortar. Era por eso que todos habían estado muy atentos a cada paso que daban, tratando de no cometer errores y no convertirse en carne de cañón. Una emergencia, de cualquier tipo, podía terminar siendo letal. Por otro lado, una parte de Jazmín temía que su amiga hubiera estado exagerando y hubiera cortado su momento con Flor por alguna pavada.

Había estado lista para dejarse llevar. Había apagado su cerebro para dejar que su corazón llevara el mando. Había querido sentir sin pensar en las consecuencias, ni en nada más que Flor y ella, juntas y así. Ahora, con la cabeza, y otras cosas, frías, no sabía si había sido la decisión correcta. Más que nada en el mundo, ella quería cuidar a Flor. Y había mucho en juego para la joven. No quería nada más en ese momento que estar con ella para poder charlar y aliviar las mentes de ambas.

Pero, se encontraba camino a su cabaña para tratar de aprovechar la hora de sueño que iba a poder robarle al día. La emergencia de Lolita había consistido, básicamente, en que cuatro de los cinco participantes restantes se las habían ingeniado para volver del hotel con alcohol. Cual adolescentes, se habían emborrachado con la botella de vodka como si fuera su primera vez. Lolita y ella, con la ayuda de Damián y Federico (el joven, ya fuera por sentirse culpable por la última charla que había tenido con Jazmín, o porque era el único de los cinco que pensaba, se había mostrado muy dispuesto a ayudar).

Jazmín no podía creer tener que estar tratando con adultos que se comportaban como pendejos, pero tampoco era una sorpresa. Habían logrado calmarlos y mandarlos a dormir en condiciones bastante decentes. Por suerte para ellos, no se requería que grabaran hasta esa tarde, por lo cual iban a tener tiempo de recuperarse. Entró a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre su cama. Podía sentir el perfume de Flor en todos lados.

Por un momento pensó en ir a buscarla. Pero Flor también tenía que descansar. Se venían cosas fuertes para ella. Jazmín no podía dejar de pensar en que llegado el final de temporada, Flor iba a tener que elegir a alguien. Así estaba contractualmente este año. Alguien tenía que ser elegido. Y después, por dos meses, Flor no podía mostrarse con nadie más. No importaba lo que pasara después entre ella y el ganador, realmente, pero Flor iba a tener que hacerlo igual. E iba a tener que seguir yendo en esas citas románticas con gente que no la merecía.

Se venían cosas fuertes para Jazmín, también.

Entonces decidió dejarla descansar. En un par de horas, iría a levantarla para repasar el itinerario del día y allí podría robarle algunos minutos para poder charlar. No iban a poder terminar lo que habían empezado esa noche, sabía ahora Jazmín. Era peligroso para ambas. Y quería darle tiempo a Flor para que entendiera lo que le estaba pasando. Que Jazmín lo supiera no significaba necesariamente que pensara que iba a ser fácil.

*****

Había sido Lolita, finalmente, quien había estado encargada de ir a buscar a Flor. A Jazmín la necesitaban en edición para resolver algunos asuntos. Le había llevado más tiempo del que había pensado y, cuando por fin llegó al set para presenciar la grabación, Flor estaba entre medio de pétalos de rosa y riéndose como loca mientras lo escuchaba a Lucas contarle quien sabe qué. Era tan linda cuando se reía. Jazmín se acercó a Leo, pidiéndole que le hiciera un plano corto mientras reía. Todo el mundo se merecía ver a Florencia Estrella de esa manera.

Terminaron de grabar un ratito después y a Flor la llevaron al tráiler de maquillaje. Jazmín esperó exactamente siete minutos y entonces se dirigió hacia el lugar. “Buenas”, dijo entrando, tratando de sonar casual.

“Hola, Jaz”, le dijo Trini con una sonrisa gigante. “No te vi en todo el día”.

“Si, estuve medio ocupada. Escuchame, ¿no nos dejas dos minutos solas que tengo que repasar unas cositas con Flor?” le pidió, tratando de evitar la mirada de la susodicha, quien no se la había quitado de encima desde que había entrado.

“Obvio, ya terminé, igual”, dijo la joven y se retiró.

Jazmín cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro. “Hola”.

“Hola”.

“¿Buena cita?”

“Podría haber estado peor. Pero creo que lo vendí bien, ¿no?”

“Ya te dije hace mucho que sos muy buena para esto, Flor”, le dijo, refiriéndose a la manera en la que la joven podía mostrarse, natural y real y cautivante.

“A veces me cuesta creérmela”.

Jazmín le sonrió, aprovechando para examinar su rostro. Bajo el maquillaje que le había puesto Trinidad, Jazmín podía divisar las ojeras de Flor. Ahora que la miraba mejor, podía ver lo cansada que estaba. Se preguntaba si había podido o no dormir aunque fuera un rato la noche anterior.

“Sos tan hermosa”, le dijo, aunque no era lo que estaba pensando en decirle para nada. Flor dejó escapar una risita pequeña y bajó la mirada, avergonzada. Se había puesto colorada, también. “La más hermosa”. Flor volvió a reír apenada, pero estaba vez se paró de su silla y se acercó a Jazmín. A una distancia prudente.

“No paro de pensar en lo que pasó anoche”, le dijo.

“Yo tampoco”, admitió Jazmín, aunque no iba a hacerlo.

“Me acuerdo y me tiemblan las manos, Jaz”, le dijo. “El cuerpo me tiembla”.

“Ya sé”.

“Te juro que hoy cuando llegaste, lo sentí en la piel. Estaba todo lleno de gente y ni siquiera te vi, pero te juro que te sentí”.

“Ay, Flor. No me digas esas cosas que no sé cómo hacer para controlarme”, le pidió.

“¿Y quién dijo que quiero que te controles?”, le preguntó con la voz baja, mientras se acercaba más y dejaba que las puntas de los dedos de su mano izquierda recorrieran el brazo de Jazmín. Estaba tan tentada. Cerró los ojos, por un segundo dejándose envolver por el calor que Flor emanaba y servía para formar una burbuja alrededor de las dos. Pero las burbujas no solían durar mucho tiempo.

“Flor…”

“Ya sé lo que vas a decir”, respondió, alejándose de ella y sentándose otra vez en su silla. Jazmín respiró, por primera vez en varios minutos. Acercando otra de las sillas, se sentó también.

“¿Si?”

“Que lo que pasó anoche no puede volver a pasar”.

“No quiero decir que…”

“Ya sé. Esto es completamente nuevo para mí. _Hmm_. Y es hermoso. Pero me da miedo, también. Debes pensar que soy una tonta,  una mina grande…”

“Para nada pienso eso. Jamás lo pensaría”, le dijo Jazmín, regalándole una sonrisa.

“Y te juro que te veo y siento que me derrito. Y es una locura. Porque es algo que nunca me pasó con una mina. Ni con nadie”, le admitió Flor. Jazmín tomó su mano, tratando de demostrarle que ella la apoyaba. “Y encima este programa _del orto_. Que sé que lo tengo que terminar. Pero no quiero”.

“Quedate tranquila. Lo vas a terminar. Lo vamos a terminar y entonces, cuando estemos tranquilas, ahí vamos a tener tiempo para nosotras y tiempo para vos. Para que puedas entender lo que te pasa”.

“Lo que me pasa es que me gustas un montón”.

Jazmín sonrió. Tenía tantas ganas de besarla. “A mí también. Pero este lugar. La presión. Todo. No es el mejor lugar para que lo explores. Yo quiero darte tiempo y quiero cuidarte”.

“Y yo quiero cuidarte a vos”, le dijo Flor y la desarmó. “No me interesa ninguno de estos pibes”.

“Ya lo sé”.

“¿Qué? ¿No soy tan buena actriz?” le preguntó, alivianando el ambiente con su tono.

“Sos muy, muy buena, Flor”, le dijo. “Pero alguien que me besa de la manera en la que me besaste vos no puede estar pensando en alguien más”, le dijo, bajando el tono. Los ojos de Flor se fueron directo a sus labios. Tan tentada. Jazmín se paró. “Entonces vamos a terminar esto. Y cuando terminemos, en el mundo real, ahí va a ser nuestro momento. Con todo el tiempo que te haga falta. A tu ritmo. A nuestro ritmo, ¿te parece?”

“Si”, le dijo Flor. “Pero va a ser difícil”.

“Va a ser difícil”, coincidió Jazmín. Estaba a punto de decirle algo más, una de esas cosas que solo harían todo aún más difícil, cuando Trini volvió a entrar al tráiler.

Jazmín no sabía si se alegraba o no.

*****

A Jazmín le hizo ruido que la llamaran para una reunión con Ramirez. Era verdad que el tipo venía buscando hacer caer a alguno de los productores desde hacía semanas, pero ella había estado en la cima de su potencial. Impecable. Claro que el tipo podía estar llamándola para tratar de sacar información sobre alguno de sus compañeros. No había forma, en ese caso, de que fuera a tener suerte. Jazmín no pensaba decir ni una palabra.

Tocó tres veces en la puerta de la habitación que estaba funcionando como su oficina. “Adelante”, llegó la voz del hombre en cuestión. Jazmín entró y le dedicó una sonrisa medida. Falsa. El hombre le resultaba sumamente desagradable. “Jazmín del Río. ¿Hace cuanto no nos vemos?”

“¿Cómo le va?” respondió, educada, tratando de mascarar el asco que le producía Ramirez. No solía estar en el set, por lo que hacía ya varios meses desde la última vez que Jazmín lo había visto. La primera vez en esta temporada.

“A mi muy bien”, dijo, dejando entrever algo que Jazmín todavía no podía descifrar. “Sentate, por favor”, le pidió. Jazmín tomó lugar en uno de los sillones mientras él se sentaba en el sillón de enfrente. Una mesita ratona con una laptop en el medio los separaban. “No sé si sabrás, pero mi sobrina viene trabajando acá desde que arrancó la nueva temporada”.

“Sí, claro”, dijo Jazmín, ansiosa para ver a donde quería llegar.

“Es un trabajo un poco…por debajo de lo que ella puede dar. Pero bueno. El programa está al tope de productores. Productores a los que se le va a renovar contrato ahora, en unos días. No me voy a poner a echar gente, claro está. Por lo cual sería ideal que vos renuncies”.

Jazmín tardó varios segundos en comprender lo que le había dicho. ¿Qué?

“¿Vos me estás jodiendo?”, le preguntó, dejando escapar una risa y olvidando por completo el falso tono amable que había utilizado al principio. ¿Por qué iría a renunciar?

“No, linda. La que la jodiste fuiste vos”, le contestó y dio vuelta la laptop. Después, puso play, y Jazmín tuvo que ver en loop esos veinte segundos en donde Flor y ella salían de su cabaña para que Jazmín pudiera acudir a ayudar a Lolita. Esos veinte segundos en donde Flor dejaba un beso rápido en sus labios, justo antes de irse corriendo. Jazmín se había olvidado por completo de las muchísimas cámaras de seguridad que había por todo el complejo.

Pensó en mil cosas para decir. Nada importo ralamente cuando Ramirez volvió a hablar. “Si yo le muestro esto a los demás ejecutivos, no les va a importar. Florencia Estrella no va a ser la primera ni la ultima en andar jugando a las escondidas. A ellos les importa el producto nada más”.

“¿Entonces?” preguntó, desafiante.

“Entonces lo filtro. Se viraliza en dos minutos. ¿Así quiere tu chica salir del closet? La semana que viene sale el primer capítulo. Veinte minutos después que termine, lo filtro. A Florencia le queda grabar la final. Los periodistas se le vienen encima a ella, a su familia. Los medios no la van a dejar sola ni un segundo. Y ella va a tener que terminar de grabar si no quiere comerse un juicio millonario. Para nosotros, puntos y puntos de raiting. Ganamos igual”.

“Sos un hijo de puta”, le dijo Jazmín, apenas conteniendo su ira.

“Puede ser. ¿Importa, realmente?” Jazmín se paró, temblando de bronca y sin saber que iba a hacer. Esto era su culpa. “Ahora si vos renuncias, te vas tranquila y sin decir nada, a nadie, en especial a Florencia, no necesitamos que se rebele cuando falta tan poco y se puede ver tan perjudicada. Entonces yo esto lo borro. Mi sobrina tiene un ascenso de último momento y todos contentos”.

“Sos un hijo de puta”, volvió a repetir Jazmín.

“¿Quién no, en este negocio? No seas inocente, Jazmín. Ahora, para facilitarte las cosas, traje estos papeles. Una firmita y listo, borro el video y no pasó nada”, le dijo, pasándole varios papeles y una lapicera.

Era totalmente injusto. Y se iba a salir con la suya. Porque Jazmín agarró la lapicera y firmó.

Y después, salió de la habitación para buscar sus cosas.


	10. love doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints, it takes and it takes and it takes

Jazmín juntó sus cosas a las apuradas. Le había dado una hora. Una hora para despedirse de un trabajo de años. Ni siquiera podía decirle nada a sus compañeros. Se tenía que ir como una rata. Se sentía tan culpable. Y tan, pero tan, enojada. La sangre le hervía. No podía creer con la facilidad que la habían sacado del juego.

No sabía qué hacer. Hubiera querido pelear. Hubiera querido hacer algo, cualquier cosa, que no fuera firmar esos papeles. ¿Pero qué otra posibilidad había tenido? Negó con la cabeza, tratando de alejar las lágrimas que amenazaban con terminar de destruirla. No podía llorar ahora. Después, cuando estuviera fuera de este complejo, entonces ahí si lloraría. Pero no en ese momento, mientras pensaba en qué hacer.

Porque ahora Flor iba a pensar que la estaba abandonando. Su mundo se había caído a pedazos en veinte minutos, pero imaginarse a Flor pensando que la había dejado sola era más doloroso que todo eso. No podía hacerle eso. No en ese momento, no después de todo lo que habían hablado. No era justo con Flor, ni con ella.

Salió de su cabaña por la puerta de atrás. No quería que la vieran, pero estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse. Hizo un camino alterno, rodeando el límite entre las cabañas y el pequeño bosque que era parte del complejo. Ya era de noche y eso jugaba a su favor. Casi todos estaban durmiendo. La cabaña de Flor no tenía una puerta trasera, pero si una ventana que daba al bosque.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas, pero una luz tenue se escapaba por una de las hendijas. Flor debía de estar despierta. Jazmín tocó en su ventana tres veces, sintiéndose en iguales partes tonta y desesperada. Flor abrió las cortinas y pegó un salto al verla, pero sonrió muy grande. Levantó la ventana y la miró como curiosidad. “Ay”, le dijo, “¿qué somos, como Romeo y Julieta?”

Jazmín quiso sonreír, pero en su cara se dibujó una mueca que lejos estaba de una sonrisa. Ella no quería ser como Romeo y Julieta. No iban a terminar así. “¿Puedo pasar?” le preguntó a Flor, quien asintió divertida y abrió la ventana por completo. Jazmín entró, luego de tener algunos problemas que fueron solucionados gracias a su elasticidad. Se quedó parada al lado de la ventana.

Flor la miraba con una dulzura enorme. “No que no me encante verte entrar por mi ventana _raba elástica_. ¿Pero pasó algo?”

Todo. Había pasado todo. Y Jazmín necesitaba empezar a hablar antes de que se quedara sin tiempo. Pero la miró a Flor y lo único que pudo hacer fue agarrarla de la muñeca y tirar de ella para poder unir sus labios. Flor dejó escapar un ruido de sorpresa, pero enseguida enredo sus manos en su pelo. Jazmín la tomó de la cintura y la apretó contra ella. La besó fuerte y con la boca abierta, tratando de hacerle sentir todas las cosas del mundo.

“Que lindos besos”, le dijo Flor contra sus labios, pero Jazmín no quería hablar todavía. Las dio vuelta y apretó a Flor contra la ventana. Mordió su labio, desesperada y llevando una de sus manos a la mejilla de Flor. La acarició con su pulgar, tratando de absorber la suavidad de su piel. La besó hasta que se quedó sin aire. Y cuando se separaron, apoyó su frente contra la de Flor y respiró el aire que compartían.

“Me tengo que ir”, dijo en un susurro.

“Quedate cinco minutos más”, le pidió Flor e intentó volver a besarla, pero Jazmín se alejó de ella.

“Me echaron”.

“¿Qué?” le preguntó Flor, quien todavía mantenía una sonrisa leve en su rostro.

“Renuncie, en realidad, técnicamente”.

“¿De qué hablás?” le dijo, acercándose a ella para tomarla de las manos.

“Flor, no puedo decirte nada. Pero me tengo que ir. Y necesitaba que lo escucharas de mi boca. Y que supieras que yo jamás te abandonaría. Pero dije que te iba a cuidar y eso es lo que voy a hacer”, le explicó con la voz quebrada.

Flor la soltó y negó con la cabeza. “¿Por qué?” le preguntó y se golpeó el pecho.

Jazmín la sujetó antes de que pudiera volverá hacerlo.

“No importa eso”.

“¿Pero qué voy a hacer yo acá sin vos?”

“Va a estar Lolita y ella…”

“No puedo…”

“Vas a tener que poder”, le dijo. El hombro de Flor se movía de arriba abajo con violencia. Jazmín la abrazó, tratando de calmarla, pero Flor había empezado a llorar.

“¿Por qué renunciaste? ¿Qué te dijeron?”

“No te puedo contar, Flor”.

“¿Es por mi culpa?”

“No. Nunca. Vos sos…lo mejor que me pasó en mucho tiempo. No hay nada que quiera más que poder estar a tu lado. Pero si me quedo, van a pasar cosas malas”.

“Decime que, por favor, Jaz. Por favor”, le pidió, aferrándose con fuerza a su cuerpo. Jazmín también había empezado a llorar. Si hablaba, corría el riesgo de que Flor se sintiera culpable y quisiera hacer algo que podría perjudicarla. Por otro lado, tratar de proteger a alguien sin decirle de que la estaba protegiendo podía ser peligrosísimo, eso Jazmín lo sabía.

Y Jazmín le había prometido que nunca le iba a mentir.

“Si yo no renunciaba, iban a viralizar un video del beso que nos dimos afuera de mi cabaña”.

Flor se la quedó mirando por varios segundos con la boca abierta, como procesando la información. “Entonces sí es mi culpa”, dijo al fin, soltándose de su agarre.

“No”, le dijo Jazmín, firme. Nunca. “Te daría ese beso un millón de veces más, Flor”.

“Pero si no fuera una cagona…”

“No tiene que ver con eso. Nadie tiene derecho a decidir por vos, Flor. Si filtran ese video, no solo te van a sacar la posibilidad de elegir, sino que te van a mandar una manada de lobos a acosarte a vos y tu familia todo el tiempo. Este es tu proceso y no mereces que nadie lo destruya de esta manera”.

“Pero tu trabajo…”

“Mi trabajo me importa un carajo en este momento. Tenés que estar fuerte, Flor. Vos sos fuerte. Créetela. Termina el juego”.

“No sé si puedo sin vos”.

“Sí que podés. Todo podés vos. Yo te voy a esperar”.

“Pero no sé cómo…”

“Si que sabes. Sos inteligente e intuitiva. Vas a poder”.

“Te cagué tu trabajo”, le dijo y Jazmín volvió a abrazarla.

“No. Vos haces que todo sea lindo para mí”.

“Ay, Jazmín”, le dijo y la besó entre lagrimas.

 “Prométeme que te vas a cuidar”, le pidió Jazmín, apoyando su frente sobre la de Flor.

“Jaz…”

“Prometeme”.

“Te lo prometo”.

“Y que no vas a hacer algo tonto. Tenés un contrato. Acá son hienas. Tenés que terminar. No busques hacer justicia por mí. Prométeme que no vas a buscar hacer justicia por mí”.

“Jaz…”

“Por favor, Flor, por favor”.

“Te lo prometo”.

“Bien”, le dijo. Le secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y le depositó un beso en la frente a Flor. “Me tengo que ir”.

“¿Ya?”

“Ya, sí”, le contestó, con un nudo en la garganta. La miró de arriba abajo, tratando de memorizarla. Le había cambiado la vida en tan poco tiempo. No quería irse sin antes dejarle saber lo que le pasaba. “Te quiero”, le dijo, suave, dejando que las palabras flotaran entre el espacio que las separaba.

“Yo también te quiero”, le respondió Flor. Y entonces Jazmín la volvió a besar.

Un último beso.

*****

“Pasá”, le dijo a Lolita.

“¿Qué pasa, boluda?”

“Tuve que renunciar”.

“No jodas, nena”.

“No jodo. Me voy”, le dijo, indicando con su mano su valija, ya preparada.

“¿Qué?”

“Ramirez. Me agarró. No me queda otra que irme”.

“¿Pero qué…?”

“No te puedo decir, ni tengo tiempo. Necesito que me prometas que vas a cuidara Flor”.

“Pero Jazmín, vos no podes….”

“Por favor, Lolita. Yo la quiero. La quiero mucho a Flor. Prométeme que la vas a cuidar, que te vas a asegurar de que no haga nada estúpido”.

Lolita la abrazó. “Te lo prometo. Podes contra conmigo. Hoy y siempre, Jaz”.

“Ya sé”, le respondió. “Gracias”.

Y después de dejarle un beso en su mejilla, Jazmín agarró su valija y se fue en busca del auto que la esperaría afuera.

*****

Estaban frustrados con Flor. Ella también estaba frustrada consigo misma, claro. Pero la presión que sentía por hacerlo bien la estaba haciendo hacer todo aun peor. Lolita era divina y buena en su trabajo, pero no era Jazmín. No la entendía a Flor a ese nivel intermolecular que Jazmín parecía entenderla. Daniel se estaba impacientando de tantas veces que habían parado de grabar. Y Flor se estaba impacientando con él.

“ _Boludo_ ”, dejó escapar Flor mientras se lo llevaban para retocarle el maquillaje una vez más. Flor no iba a poder hacer esto. No podía dejar de pensar en Jazmín y como ahora estaba sin trabajo y lejos de ella. ¿Por qué tenía que haberla besado?

“Deja de pensar en eso”, le dijo Lolita, sacándose la cucaracha de la oreja y tomándola del brazo para apartarla de todos.

“¿Qué?”

“Ya sé por dónde estás yendo: que no podes, que lo que pasó con Jazmín es tu culpa. Eso no ayuda a nadie”.

“¿Cómo…?”

“Porque este también es mi trabajo, Flor”, le dijo y sonó tanto como Jazmín que Flor quiso largarse a llorar. “Y tenemos que avanzar. Eso quiere Jazmín. Te vengo viendo jugar este juego increíblemente. Nada cambió…”

“Todo cambió”, la contradijo, muy molesta.

“Pero esto no. Sabés cómo hacerlo. Tuviste un millón de citas con Dani. Sabés manejarlo”, le dijo. “Y es lo que vamos a hacer ahora”, agregó con un tono algo más duro. “Necesito que confíes en mí y me dejes ayudarte. Falta poco. No podés aflojar ahora”.

*****

Era injusto, pensaba Flor, como había tenido no menos de cinco citas con Daniel cuando no tenía idea si una cita con Jazmín era algo que estaba en su futuro. Era injusto haber ido a ese programa buscando una conexión y haberla encontrado, pero no poder hacer nada al respecto. Era injusto que Jazmín no tuviera trabajo. Y era injusto que Flor tuviera que elegir a alguien cuando su corazón ya había hecho una elección.

La cita con Dani había mejorado cuando Flor había dejado que Lolita se encargue. Tenía cosas de Jaz. La chica también estaba dolida y Flor tuvo la tardía comprensión de que la partida de Jazmín también había afectado a Lolita. Había escuchado a la chica contar en varias ocasiones como Jazmín siempre la había ayudado durante su primer tiempo, enseñándole cosas y dándole consejos. Y era su amiga. Con ese conocimiento, Flor se había relajado si apenas, pensando que Lolita era lo más cerca que Iba a estar de Jazmín por un largo tiempo.

Era increíble como Jazmín vivía ahora bajo su piel. Era una sensación completamente nueva para Flor. La adrenalina de saber que iba a verla todos los días era algo que no había sabido aprovechar y ahora…y ahora ya no lo tenía. Después de terminar de grabar el programa se vendrían dos meses de una aislamiento parcial. Viviría en un hotel, no el suyo, donde productores y demás trabajadores controlarían a que lugares podría ir y que salidas debería realizar. Verla a Jazmín en ese tiempo estaba fuera del límite de posibilidades.

Alguien tocó a su puerta dos veces y hasta eso le hizo recordar a los tres golpes cortos de Jazmín. Se habían vuelto musicales para ella. El preludio a algo emocionante que estaba esperando para suceder.

“Ey, que cara, nena”, le dijo Miranda, entrando  y besándola con fuerza en el cachete.

“¿Qué haces acá?” le preguntó. No recordaba que fuera a venir.

“Me llamó una chica, Lolita, me pidió que venga. Me dijo que lo necesitabas”, explicó su hermana. “Aunque no sé si tenían muchas ganas de tenerme por acá. Solo puedo pasar la noche”.

Flor miró a su hermana y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, de esa que no llegan a manifestarse en los ojos. Sintiendo el peso del día caerle encima, Flor se abalanzó sobre su hermana y la abrazó fuerte.

“Echaron a Jazmín”, le dijo.

“¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?”

“No sé cómo seguir esto si no está ella”.

“Flor…” intentó su hermana mientras acariciaba su pelo. Las lágrimas empezaron a escaparse de los ojos de Florencia con fuerza y Miranda logró acomodarlas hasta que estuvieron sentadas en la cama. Su hermana la dejó llorar, tratándola con cuidado y amor.

“La echaron por mi culpa. _Hmm_ ”.

“Estoy segura de que no fue así”.

“Uno de los ejecutivos _hmm_ consiguió un video de nosotras. Dándonos un beso”. Flor cerró los ojos, como un niño que espera a que lo reten después de haber hecho algo malo. Pero Miranda solo acarició su pelo, esperando que continuara. “Y si no se iba lo iba a filtrar. Y yo…es mi culpa. _Hmm_. Se tuvo que ir para cuidarme”, completó antes de echarse a llorar una vez más.

Flor no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero solo dejó de llorar cuando sintió que no le quedaban más lágrimas por derramar. Su hermana la acompañó sin decir nada. Sus brazos la contuvieron lo mejor que pudieron. Su presencia era un alivio en sí, pero Flor sentía que nada iba a ser suficiente.

“¿Era la primera vez que Jazmín te besaba?” le preguntó Miranda un rato después.

“En realidad, yo la besé”, respondió Flor.

“Florencia Estrella”, dijo en un susurro. “Esa es mi hermana”.

Flor dejó escapar una risa ahogada.

“Nos besamos por primera vez cuando estábamos en el hotel”, confesó mientras Miranda abría los ojos en claro signo de interés. De pronto, deseó poder estar contando esa historia en circunstancias diferentes. Sabía lo mucho que su hermana hubiera disfrutado de los detalles. “Y otra vez el día siguiente. De _hmm_ ahí es el video. Del momento después de ese beso, que se había puesto _caliente_ intenso”.

“¿Y a vos…?”

“A mí me pasan cosas con Jazmín. _Hmm_. Cosas que…no sé que son. O sí. Me cuesta expresarlas. Pero no quiero reprimirlas, tampoco. Es como si…” negó con la cabeza, sin saber cómo terminar esa oración. “La quiero, Miru. Mucho. Y además, me gusta. Me gusta ella y como me siento cuando estoy a su alrededor. ¿Es una locura?”

“Es una locura hermosa, Flor”, le dijo su hermana mientras le acomodaba un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

“Pero arruiné todo”.

“No arruinaste todo”, le respondió automáticamente.

“Tengo miedo que se arrepienta. Que este tiempo que no vamos a pasar juntas se dé cuenta que apostar en mí no vale la pena. Que se dé cuenta de que por mí culpa está sin trabajo. O que se avive que soy un desastre, que…”

“Basta, Flor”, dijo su hermana, usando ese mismo tono que había usado Lolita con ella una horas antes, ese tono que le indicaba que no iba a existir una discusión. “Si Jazmín arriesgo todo por vos, es que vales la pena para ella. No sabés como te miraba. Siempre pensé que era admiración, no sé, pero ahora sé que era algo más. Tenés que estar fuerte ahora”.

“Ella me dijo lo mismo”, recordó. “Es que…Jazmín me arrasó, Miru. Ella y mis sentimientos por ella y todo. Y es hermoso, pero tengo un miedo que me muero”.

“Al miedo se lo enfrenta. Vas a estar bien, Flor. Te lo prometo”.

Flor no durmió nada esa noche.

Ni la siguiente. Ni la siguiente a esa. Flor no durmió, pero pensó. Pensó en ella y pensó en el juego y pensó en Jazmín. Pensó y pensó y supo que por ahora, solo podía hacer una cosa.

Jugar.


	11. rise up

_“Flor, contanos, ¿estás dispuesta a hacer lo que tengas que hacer para mantener vivo el juego?”_

_“_ Hmm _. ¿A qué te referís?”_

_“Va a haber momentos donde la narrativa va a necesitar que vos hagas, o no hagas, ciertas cosas. Como en un juego de mesa. A veces toca volver a empezar. Otras veces, tal vez toque adelantarse varios casilleros…”_

_“Que manera cínica de ver todo”._

_“Sabes de qué va, Flor. Pero necesitamos saber si vos te las vas a bancar”._

_“Sé que me deben ver como alguien frágil. Al borde de un ataque de nervios. Pero a mí nada me gusta más que ganar. Yo me la banco. Vamos a ver si ustedes pueden decir lo mismo”._

*****

Jazmín estaba aburrida, frustrada y enojada.

 

Además, estaba un poco enamorada.

 

Estaba aburrida porque ya llevaba diez días sin trabajar, pasando su tiempo en un limbo insoportable en el cual las horas no pasaban y las noches de insomnio se hacían eternas. Estaba frustrada porque no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar su situación actual: por contrato, no podía volver a trabajar en ninguna otra productora hasta pasado los tres meses de su renuncia. Estaba enojada porque lo que le había pasado era injusto. Era injusto y Jazmín había caído de la manera más estúpida. Ella que entendía el juego mejor que nadie había caído por un descuido tan tonto. Un descuido tan tonto que Jazmín estaba segura que volvería a cometer un millón de veces más.

Porque, como ya lo había dicho, Jazmín estaba un poco enamorada. No era de usar la palabra “amor” con liviandad. Jazmín tenía demasiado respeto por esa palabra que había sido la causa de mucha felicidad, pero también de mucho dolor. Y sin embargo, dos meses habían alcanzado para que Jazmín se sintiera totalmente rendida ante lo que sentía por Florencia. Se había metido bajo su piel, como uno de los tatuajes que marcaban a Jazmín desde hacía tiempo. La sentía en el aire, en el agua, en la tierra. Era fuego, también, y era tanto que no tenía sentido llevar la cuenta.

La extrañaba muchísimo. Había estado tentada de mandarle algún mensaje a Lolita para averiguar como estaba, pero sabía que hacerlo podría meter en problemas a su amiga. No tenía dudas de que Flor iba a estar espectacular. Pero deseaba poder estar allí con ella. Más allá de la química que habían demostrado tener en un plano más personal, Jazmín sentía que habían conseguido una dinámica de trabajo increíble, de esas que no siempre se daba. Extrañaba trabajar con Flor, además de lo mucho que extrañaba tenerla cerca. Era algo nuevo, para ella, extrañar de manera tan completa y con todo el cuerpo.

En menos de una hora, sería el debut del primer capítulo de la nueva temporada de _Amor de Cuentos_. Jazmín ya había visto el primer capítulo, pero diferente era verlo con la reacción del público. Estaba algo ansiosa, además, porque por estos días, Flor iba a estar filmando el capítulo final. Siempre era un momento muy estresante para todos. También era el momento preferido de Jazmín, si tenía que ser honesta. Y ahora todo le dolía el doble.

Se sentó en el sillón con su laptop en mano. Iba a vivir toda la experiencia del reality esta vez, algo que jamás solía hacer. El programa ya era tendencia, aunque faltaban alrededor de quince minutos para que comenzara. Sabía que detrás de eso había un grupo de trabajadores que se habían encargado con diligencia de lograr ese cometido. Porque ahí nada era casualidad. No solo de armar historias se encargaban.

Más allá de eso, había mucho interés por la nueva temporada y eso se notaba con facilidad. Los minutos parecían estar suspendidos y a Jazmín la piel le ardía de la necesidad que tenía de verla a Flor. La musiquita habitual de la apertura le dejó a Jazmín un gusto amargo en la boca. Casi sin darse cuenta, sus manos se aferraron con más fuerza a su computadora. Tenía los nudillos blancos y la mandíbula trabada. Y entonces, la cara de Flor apareció en pantalla.

Y todo en Jazmín se relajó de golpe.

Todo lo que había visto en Flor, también lo estaba viendo la gente. Su frescura era un éxito. Esa manera tan cálida que tenía cuando se dirigía a todos atravesaba la pantalla como una flecha imposible de detener. Sus puteadas formaban una canción que todos querían cantar. Porque todo lo que tenía que ver con Florencia Estrella era simplemente tan, pero tan, real.

Las redes sociales se habían vuelto locas con ella. La amaban. Se habían puesto de su lado con apenas unos minutos de verla. Y ahora, con el final del capítulo, estaban completamente fanatizados. Su cara empezaba a aparecer como icono de varias cuentas que participaban de los hashtags. Jazmín sentía su pecho llenarse de orgullo porque esto era lo que merecía Flor. Porque era lo que sabía que iba a suceder.

Jazmín estaba un poco enamorada.

Porque si Flor generaba todo lo que generaba a través de una pantalla, la gente no tenía ni idea de lo que era verla en vivo. Lo que era poder presenciar el momento justo en el que sus ojos comenzaban a brillar. O como se reponía de un ataque de nervios, con esfuerzo, claro, pero mostrando una resiliencia que era admirable. No podían saber lo que era ver esa sonrisa picara en persona, justo antes de hacer algo que no debía. Y esperaba que jamás pudieran saber lo que era sentir esa piel suave bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

Jazmín estaba un poco enamorada.

Aunque el “poco” sobrase con cada segundo que pasaba.

*****

“¿Seguro no querés ver el programa?”

“No”, respondió Flor desde el lugar en donde se encontraba sentada en la cama.

“¿Estás nerviosa por mañana?”

“No”, respondió. Y era la verdad.

“Porque si estás nerviosa no tiene nada de…”

“No estoy nerviosa”, repitió, mirando a su hermana a los ojos.

“Bueno. Mejor”, contestó Virginia.

Le gustaba tener a su hermana mayor para esta parte del programa. Le hacía bien, era un recordatorio de una de las cosas que la esperaba afuera una vez que terminara. Se sentía fuerte. Sumamente fuerte. Flor había descubierto lo que tenía que hacer y lo había hecho. Ahora, también sabía que tenía que hacer. Y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. No había en su cuerpo ni un solo lugar para las dudas.

Estaba ocupado por la adrenalina que sentía. Por la emoción de terminar, también. Y por otra cosa. Otra cosa que en realidad era un alguien.

 

Se sentía llena de Jazmín.

 

Era una sensación extraña. No se parecía a nada que Florencia hubiera experimentado jamás. Quería hacer valer ese sentimiento, pero sabía que para eso faltaba. Tiempo al tiempo. Y ahora, más que nada, tenía que terminar esto que había empezado. Se moría por hablar con ella y contarle el paso a paso de su estrategia. Tenía que contener esas ansias.

“¿Está chequeado lo de…?”

“Si”, respondió Virginia, sin dejarla terminar.

“Perfecto”.

“Estas segura, ¿no?”

“Muy”.

“Porque sabés que una vez que lo hagas entonces…”

“No tengo dudas, Vir”, le explicó. “Estoy segura”.

“Yo te apoyo en todo, lo sabés, ¿no?”

“Si. Gracias. Para mí es importante. Y _hmm_ siento mucho que hayas tenido que hablar con Ignacio para hacerlo”.

“No es nada. No me importa. Solo necesito saber que estás preparada para lo que se viene”.

“Si. Es raro, pero…estoy muy tranquila”.

“Y es raro, pero se te ve muy tranquila”, dejó escapar su hermana entre risas. Se sentó a su lado y se abrazaron por todo el tiempo que se extendió entre el primer contacto y la interrupción de Lolita. La joven venía a avisar que Virginia se tenía que ir. A partir de ese momento, Flor se la bancaba solita.

Se despidieron entre besos y abrazos y, cuando Lolita estaba por irse, Flor le pidió que se quedara un segundito.

“¿En qué te puedo ayudar?”

“Necesito un favor”.

“Decime”.

“No es para ahora, pero me pareció mejor preguntar con tiempo”.

“¿Por qué presiento que nos vamos a meter en problemas?”

Flor no pudo evitar reírse. Algo de razón tenía Lolita, claro.

 

 


	12. rewind, rewind

Dos meses, dos semanas y cuatro días.

Esa era la cantidad de días que Jazmín llevaba sin ver a Flor. No contaba, desde ya, verla en la televisión. Funcionaba como un bálsamo, verla brillar allí. El público la amaba, lo cual no era una sorpresa para Jazmín. Pero no contaba si Jazmín no podía tocarla, escuchar su risa, sentir su olor, mirarla directo a los ojos. Era algo curioso, extrañar a Flor de la manera en laque le extrañaba cuando Flor parecía estar por todos lados.

Jazmín se movió para abrirle al chico del delivery (con quien ya cruzaba saludos usando sus nombres.

“Buenas noches, Jazmín”.

“Hola, Marcos. ¿Noche tranquila?”

Si eso no hablaba de la triste rutina que Jazmín había puesto en marcha con su  inesperado desempleo, no estaba segura qué lo haría). Pagó por la pizza y dejó una propina abultada que le aseguraba el doble queso que las pizzas que pedía siempre sabían traer.

Si bien se veía imposibilitada de buscar trabajo, el tiempo libre le había permitido retomar un proyecto que tenía olvidado. Con su amigo Gerónimo habían vuelto a trabajar en esa serie web que siempre habían querido lanzar. Trabajar en televisión le propiciaba a ambos los contactos necesarios para varias de las cosas que necesitaban y el formato web les permitía manejar un presupuesto chico.

Había sido una buena idea, ponerse a escribir. Y Jazmín estaba entusiasmada, aunque no por eso dejaba atrás la ansiedad de sentirse presa. Se acomodó en el sillón para disponerse a ver el final de _Amor de Cuentos_. Después de esa noche, a Flor solo le quedaría un mes más del semi aislamiento que la tenía capturada desde que había terminado de filmar.

Jazmín sabía exactamente en que hotel la estaban haciendo quedar. Después de todo, había sido ella quien había recomendado dicho establecimiento. Más de una vez había pensado en simplemente reservar una habitación y probar su suerte. Pero, si bien ella no tenía nada que perder, Flor todavía estaba bajo contrato, y Jazmín no podía ser así de egoísta y arriesgarse a perjudicarla.

Suspiró y prendió la tele, mientras miraba la decoración de su departamento. Ya que vivía de hotel en hotel cuando trabajaba en el programa, pasaba durante el año poco tiempo allí. Y se notaba. El espacio era chico, pero estaba tan despojado de todo que parecía gigante. Se había dedicado a decorar el lugar, también, ahora que contaba con el tiempo. Había llenado el lugar de color y de flores y de ella. Había ayudado, convertir ese departamento en un hogar, para que se sintiera mejor.

Faltaba poco para que comenzara el programa cuando tres golpes en su puerta la pusieron en alerta. Sus vecinos solían tocar, aunque el timbre estaba justo allí. El chico del 5B pasaba aunque fuese una vez por día con la excusa de que cocinaba de más y ¿acaso gustaría de algunas sobras? Y sí, a Jazmín le molestaba de sobremanera, pero tampoco se caracterizaba por rechazar comida gratis. La de 8C pasaba siempre a preguntarle si podía cuidarle el gato. No importaba que Jazmín le hubiera dicho que no en todas las ocasiones, porque igual no parecía dispuesta a rendirse.

Irritada por la interrupción, Jazmín se paró y abrió la puerta con una brusquedad que no la caracterizaba. Se paró en seco, sin embargo, cuando vio quien la esperaba del otro lado. “Flor”, dijo, y le aire se le escapó por completo del pecho. Allí estaba ella. Hermosa como siempre y con una sonrisa tan bella que bien podría encontrarse en un museo de arte.

“Hola, Jaz”, contestó, mirándola de arriba abajo.

“No podés estar acá”, dijo, aunque lo que quería hacer era abrazarla y llenarla de besos. Estaba congelada en su lugar, entre sorprendida, porque ver a Flor era lo último que esperaba, y asustada, porque si a Flor la llegaban a enganchar allí podía meterse en serios problemas.

“Ya sé, así que mejor no quedarnos charlando en el pasillo, ¿no te parece?”

Jazmín se corrió para dejarla entrar. La voz de Flor sonaba llena de confianza, pero sus manos se movían delatando sus nervios. Ella también estaba nerviosa. “Flor…” empezó, sin saber a dónde iba a llegar.

“Vine a ver el ultimo capitulo con vos”.

“Si se enteran…”

“Nadie se va a enterar. Yo me encargué de eso”, le dijo, así como quien no quiere la cosa, pero con un tono de voz que movió todo dentro de Jazmín. “No me preguntes como, eso lo dejamos para más adelante. Esta por empezar el programa”.  Jazmín se sentía fuera de eje. Flor se manejaba como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo, como si esto que estaba pasando hubiera estado planeado desde hacía tiempo. Y tal vez era porque era así.

“¿Querés ver el programa?” preguntó algo atónita. Jazmín quería de todo con Flor y eso estaba probablemente en el último puesto de su lista.

“Si”, le dijo Flor, y se sentó en su sillón. “Sentate conmigo”, le pidió con la voz bajita y, si Jazmín no se equivocaba, dejando entrever un dejo de seducción. Jazmín no puedo hacer más que sentarse, ya que las piernas se le habían aflojado. Una vez que lo hizo, la mano temblorosa de Flor se acercó para sujetar la suya. Entonces Jazmín volvió a respirar. Por primera vez en más de dos meses, pudo respirar.

“No sabés las ganas que tenía de dejar todo y salir corriendo para verte. Desde el momento en que te fuiste. Pero no podía. Y ahora quiero contarte todo. Compartir todo lo que me pasó y me pasa con vos. ¿Vos querés?”

“Claro que quiero”, le respondió, todavía aturdida pero confiando plenamente en esa chica. La musiquita de la presentación del programa las interrumpió y la grave voz del conductor anunciando a los dos finalistas hizo que las chicas se dejaran de mirar para mirar la pantalla.

Daniel y Federico. Ellos habían sido los elegidos por Flor.

“Seguro querés saber por qué ellos, ¿no?”

“Me intriga”, le dijo Jazmín, mientras se permitía mirarla a Flor con detenimiento. La piel le brillaba, si acaso eso era posible. Tal vez era el brillo interior que tenía Florencia y no podía ser contenido más adentro. “Me intriga”, repitió mientras llevaba una de sus manos para que acomodara un mechón de pelo de Flor atrás de su oreja, “pero me parece una elección brillante. Desde mi lado productora, claro está”.

“¿Y desde tu lado mujer?” le preguntó Flor, quien parecía decidida a hablar entre susurros.

“Te prometí que nunca te iba a mentir, ¿no?”

*****

_“Deja de pensar en eso”, le dijo Lolita, sacándose la cucaracha de la oreja y tomándola del brazo para apartarla de todos._

_“¿Qué?”_

_“Ya sé por dónde estás yendo: que no podes, que lo que pasó con Jazmín es tu culpa. Eso no ayuda a nadie”._

_“¿Cómo…?”_

_“Porque este también es mi trabajo, Flor”, le dijo y sonó tanto como Jazmín que Flor quiso largarse a llorar. “Y tenemos que avanzar. Eso quiere Jazmín. Te vengo viendo jugar este juego increíblemente. Nada cambió…”_

_“Todo cambió”, la contradijo, muy molesta._

_“Pero esto no. Sabés cómo hacerlo. Tuviste un millón de citas con Dani. Sabés manejarlo”, le dijo. “Y es lo que vamos a hacer ahora”, agregó con un tono algo más duro. “Necesito que confíes en mí y me dejes ayudarte. Falta poco. No podés aflojar ahora”._

_“Tenés razón”, admitió Flor. Tenía que empezar a pensar. “Necesito que mañana me vengas a despertar un rato antes. Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar”, le dijo y Lolita asintió, con un dejo de curiosidad ocupando sus facciones._

_La mañana siguiente, allí estaba Lolita. Había ido una hora antes a despertarla y casi que no se contenía de la intriga. “¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Flor?” le preguntó._

_“Vamos a elegir a los dos finalistas”. Lolita la miró con sorpresa, pero una sonrisa se fue apoderando de su rostro._

_“¿Ya?”_

_“Si,_ hmm _. Quedan cinco. ¿Y no es más fácil armar lo que va a pasar si ya sé el resultado final?”_

_“Lo es, de hecho”._

_“Una vez me dijo Jazmín que Dani era el tipo de participante que generaba poca empatía con el público”._

_“Jazmín es una mina muy inteligente”._

_“También me dijo que nada es mejor en un juego como este que alguien a que todo, absolutamente todo el público odie”._

_“Querés que esté en la final”._

_“Van a estar hasta el último capítulo esperando que lo eche, ¿no? ¿Pensando cómo no me doy cuenta de que no es para mí?”_

_“Si”._

_“Y el programa necesita de esas cosas, ¿no? Algo que atrape, que genere, que indigne”._

_“Me gusta mucho como pensás”, le dijo Lolita._

*****

“Brillante”, le dijo. Era brillante. Flor se sonrojó, apartando su mirada para volver a la tele. “¿Y Fede?”

“Fede no gusta de mí. Ni yo de él. ¿Pero siempre dijiste que daba bien en cámara, no?”

“Si”.

“Necesitaba alguien que guste, para contrarrestar con Dani. Y con Fede me llevo bien”, explico, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Y a Fede le servía, también, ¿no?”

“Entró para molestar a su papá. Quería quedarse todo el tiempo que pudiera”.

“Entonces le contaste, le pediste que jugara con vos”.

“Si”.

“Brillante”.

“Basta”, le dijo, y se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

“Pero es brillante”.

“Es que necesitaba que estuvieran conformes. Si lo estaban, no iban a molestarme a mí. Y yo necesitaba que no me estén encima”. Jazmín negó con la cabeza. Estaba perdida. Todo lo que decía y hacía Flor la enamoraba un poquito más. “Para”, le dijo, “mirá esto”. Volvieron a mirar la tele para ver como transcurría el programa. Las Estrella habían recibido a Dani para un almuerzo que había sido desastroso y Jazmín no podía creer lo bien que Flor jugaba su papel. Entre vencida ante la clara realidad de que Dani no era para ella y una angustia que Jaz estaba segura era real.

Lo iba a elegir a Fede, eso Jazmín ya lo sabía. Las mismas razones por las cuales lo había llevado a la final eran las que lo colocarían como el ganador de la competencia. Iba a ser raro, ver esa parte juntas. “¿En qué pensas?” le preguntó Flor mientras veían ahora como el susodicho se lucía en la cena con la familia de Flor. Realmente daba muy bien en cámara.

“En que vas a elegir a Fede”, le respondió, buscando una confirmación que calamara esos nervios que no podía controlar.

“El contrato decía que tenía que elegir a uno de los participantes, sí o sí”.

“Ya sé”. Flor le sonrió, sin embargo, con una sonrisa que ocultaba algo. “¿Qué?”

*****

_Florencia tenía la mañana libre. Sus dos elegidos estaban grabando escenas de “sensaciones” como le decía Lolita, donde hablarían de lo que les pasaba previo a la gran final. Su hermana Virginia estaba con ella, tratando de distraerla del hecho de que mañana tendría que tomar una decisión que iba a marcar los próximos meses de su vida. Sin embargo, Flor no estaba pensando en eso._

_“Vir, necesito tu ayuda”._

_“Si, obvio, decime”._

_“Tu ayuda legal”, agregó, midiéndola._

_“¿Legal?”_

_“Si,_ hmm _. ¿Viste que mi contrato dice que tengo que elegir sí o sí a un participante?”_

_“Si”._

_“Necesito que averigües si se eso se extiende a todas las personas que son referidas como los “participantes” en el contrato. Como funciona desde el punto de vista legal”._

_“¿Por qué?”_

_“Vos podés hacer eso?”_

_“Sí, sí que puedo”._

_“Entonces necesito que vayas a averiguarlo ahora mismo. Y que vuelvas apenas tengas una respuesta. ¿Podrás?”_

_“No entiendo a donde querés llegar”._

_“Ya lo vas a entender. Pero necesito que lo hagas ya”._

*****

“No entiendo”, dijo Jazmín, aunque la idea de un algo empezaba a formarse en su mente. “¿Qué hiciste?”

Flor le volvió a sonreír, como quien no tiene intenciones de contestar. “Ya vas a ver”, dijo y señaló la pantalla donde una Flor con un hermoso vestido floreado se paraba a las espera de sus dos galanes. Los chicos llegaron y entre los tres intercambiaron palabras amables, de agradecimiento y disculpas avanzadas. Y luego, Flor comenzó a hablar, lista para elegir.

“Quiero agradecerles a ambos por estar acá. No tienen idea de lo que ustedes hicieron por mí. Cuando entré a este programa, era una Florencia. Una Florencia con la que no siempre me sentía cómoda, pero una Florencia a la cual estaba acostumbrada. Pero hoy, hoy estoy parada ante ustedes y me siento diferente. Diferente pero igual, sí. Cuando me veo al espejo me reconozco, pero también siento orgullo al ver lo que he logrado. Creo que aprendí a ser más suave conmigo misma. _Hmm_. Aprendí que soy fuerte. Aprendí que me gusta ser fuerte. Aprendí a darme ese lugar que no siempre había sabido darme. Aprendí sobre el amor. Un montón. Que el amor es extraño y que no siempre llega como lo imaginas. Y que si dejamos que el amor venza al miedo, entonces no nos vamos a arrepentir nunca. Aprendí que me gustan cosas que no sabía que me gustaban. Aprendí que me gusta ser así, diferente. ¿No es eso lo lindo de la vida, que seamos todos diferentes? _Hmm_. Aprendí que quiero seguir aprendiendo. Que me queda mucho para aprender. Y que nunca es tarde para empezar. Esta competencia me cambió la vida de tantas maneras que no puedo ni contralas. Y espero que mi historia sirva para ayudar a alguien que, tal vez, como yo, anduviera un poco perdido por la vida, con miedo, triste. Y hoy, parada frente a ustedes dos, que me han acompañado durante este proceso, entiendo que la decisión que estoy por tomar es la junta para los tres. Porque hoy yo me elijo a mí. Elijo a esta Florencia que es valiente y que está aprendiendo a conocerse de una manera que había pensado que era imposible. Me elijo a mí porque es lo que necesito. Me elijo a mí porque me quiero y me respeto y no hay otra elección posible que no sea esta. Me elijo a mí”.

Jazmín había estado conteniendo el aire desde el momento en el que Flor había empezado a hablar. Sin darse cuenta, los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas. Buscó la mirada de Florencia que ya estaba sobre ella. “Vos…” comenzó, pero Flor la abrazó con tanta fuerza que Jazmín no pudo seguir. Sentirla en sus brazos nuevamente era increíble. Era exactamente lo que tenía que ser. “Hiciste eso”.

“Hice eso”, dijo Flor, dejando escapar una risa, aunque su voz ya estaba tan quebrada como la de Jazmín.

*****

_“Te querés elegir a vos”, le dijo Virginia apenas Flor le abrió la puerta. No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación._

_“Si”._

_“Podés”, dijo Virginia y Flor rió. “En el contrato se refieren a vos como “la participante”. Es una salida. Me junté con Ignacio”, siguió su hermana y Flor hizo una mueca. “Había trabajado un par de veces con contratos televisivos y necesitaba a alguien con más experiencia en el tema. Dice que estás totalmente cubierta desde el punto de vista legal. Ni se van a gastar en querer llevarte a juicio porque se les escapó a ello”._

_“¿Entonces lo puedo hacer? ¿Sin consecuencias?”_

_“Sin consecuencias no. No le va a gustar a esta gente”._

_“Ya sé”._

_“Y es probable que resulte muy atrayente para los medios”._

_“Lo sé y me la voy a bancar”, le respondió, completamente segura de lo que quería hacer._

_“A Lucía le va a encantar”, dijo Virginia. “Un montón de publicidad para el hotel”. Ninguna de las dos pudo evitar el ataque de risa que le siguió a ese comentario._

*****

“Sos brillante de verdad, Florencia Estrella”.

“Y vos sos increíble. ¿Tenés alguna otra pregunta?”

“Por ahora, no”.

“¿Te parece entonces si dejamos de hablar?” le preguntó y, sin esperar a que Jazmín contestara, se abalanzó sobre ella. Jazmín estaba lista y la esperó con la boca abierta. Volvieron a besarse después de tanto tiempo y era todo menos delicadeza. Era una pasión que estaba lista para ser desatada y Jazmín trataba de demostrarlo con sus labios y su lengua y sus manos que agarraban a Flor de la espalda con fuerza, acercándola a ella todo lo posible. Flor la agarró del cuello y la movió buscando profundizar el beso.

“Te extrañé tanto”, dijo Jazmín sobre los labios de Flor mientras la empujaba sobre el sillón hasta que Flor quedó acostada y ella encima. Tomaron algunos minutos en acomodarse y después Jazmín volvió a besarla. La besó con todo el hambre que sentía, con ese deseo que había sido como un dolor agudo en el medio de su estomago durante todos los días que no se habían visto. Flor la tomó del pelo y tiró, y Jazmín no pudo evitar los ruidos que se escaparon de su boca.

“Yo también. Mucho. Muchísimo. No sabes todas las veces que me moría de ganas de escaparme y…”

Jazmín dejó de escucharla, de pronto, y se enfocó por unos segundos en la realidad. Que Flor estuviera allí podía meterla en problemas. “Flor”, la detuvo de golpe, mientras Flor pretendía seguir besándola. “No podés estar acá”.

“Ya sé. Pero no va a pasar nada, te lo prometo”.

*****

_“¿En qué te puedo ayudar?”_

_“Necesito un favor”._

_“Decime”._

_“No es para ahora, pero me pareció mejor preguntar con tiempo”._

_“¿Por qué presiento que nos vamos a meter en problemas?”_

_“Necesito ir a ver a Jazmín”._

_“Es imposible…”_

_“No ahora. Más adelante. Cuando pasen el ultimo capitulo por la tele”._

_“Todavía vas a estar aislada…”_

_“Pero con visitas controladas, ¿no?”_

_“Flor…”_

_“Yo ya tengo una idea”._

_“A ver”, le dijo Lolita, entre entretenida y cansada._

_“Voy a pedirles que me dejen ir a ver la final en la casa de mi papá. Con vigilancia, obvio. Vos o Damián”._

_“¿Y vos te crees que te van a permitir eso?”_

_“Yo a cambio accedo al pack completo de entrevistas que no cerré al firmar el contrato. Todo el mes, en todos los programas del canal. Voy a cocinar a la mañana, a adivinar palabras a la tarde. Lo que sea. Después de la final, van a quererlo”._

_“¿Y si te quieren mandar con alguien más?”_

_“Ahí tenés que intervenir vos. Decí que querés ir para tratar de convencerme de, no sé, grabar la reacción en vivo, algo. Sé que no es el mejor plan, pero necesito que me ayudes._ Hmm _. ¿Me vas a ayudar?”_

*****

“¿Y eso funcionó?”

“Después de la final, al principio, estaban enojados. Pero se dieron cuenta rápido que podían sacar provecho. Así que les gustó que firme para todas las entrevistas”.

“Pero ahora estás presa a ellos”.

“Ya lo estaba antes, igual. Y si no te veía, me iba a morir”.

Jazmín volvió a besarla, ¿porque qué más podía hacer? Se besaron lento, ahora, disfrutando el estar así, juntas, por fin. Había tanto que Jazmín quería decir que no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

“Te quiero”, dijo bajito, dejando que las palabras vibraran contra los labios de Flor. La chica se separó apenas unos centímetros, hasta que sus miradas se conectaron. Con su pulgar recorrió el labio inferior de Jazmín, con una suavidad y cuidado que podrían desarmar hasta a la persona más fría. Se quedó allí por un instante que se volvió infinito.

“Yo también te quiero”.

 


	13. with a comma after dearest

Flor pensaba que Jazmín tenía los labios más suaves de todo el universo. Y eso que Jazmín no la estaba besando con ningún tipo de suavidad. Había algo en la forma en la que la estaba besando que hablaba de anhelo y desesperación, y Flor entendía perfectamente esos sentimientos, porque era lo mismo que ella estaba demostrando con cada movimiento que hacía.

Jazmín se había ubicado entre sus piernas en el sillón y Flor había dejado escapar un ruido tan vergonzoso que había estado a punto de pararse e irse. Pero Jazmín la había continuado besando con tanta pasión que Flor había perdido toda la vergüenza de un tirón. Enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Jazmín, tirando y acomodando hasta que el beso se profundizó lo máximo posible.

En el departamento había un silencio hermoso que solo se veía interrumpido por sus respiraciones agitadas y los ruidos que hacía la ropa sobre la tela del sillón. Jazmín se movió para dejar besos en su cuello y Flor arqueó la espalada de manera involuntaria. Estaba sintiendo muchas cosas al mismo tiempo y era todo tan lindo que dejó escapar un suspiro que salió quebrado.

“¿Estas bien?” le preguntó Jazmín alejándose de su piel. Flor sonrió porque, aunque quería quejarse de la pérdida de contacto, sentía en su estomago esa sensación que se asemejaba a mariposas al escuchar la voz ronca y hermosa de Jazmín.

“Yo estoy muy bien”, le contesto antes de acomodarle un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. “¿Usted cómo está?”

La mirada de Jazmín estaba oscura de deseo, pero, de alguna manera, la sonrisa pequeña que acompañó al resto de sus facciones hizo que todo se viera sumamente adorable. “Yo también estoy muy bien. Aunque…” empezó, pero lo dejó colgando en el aire.

“¿Aunque qué?”

“Aunque no me molestaría si hubiera menos ropa”, le dijo en voz baja, como tanteando el terreno y lista para convertir esa afirmación en un chiste si era necesario.

No lo era.

“Bueno, usted es la productora. Así que usted dirá”, le respondió Flor en un susurro. Sus manos soltaron su pelo para bajar por su espalda y ponerse a jugar con el borde la remera de Jazmín. Sonaba confiada cuando hablaba, pero sus manos tenían un temblor casi imperceptible que no podía ocultar del todo. Con cuidado, se permitió levantar la remera hasta que Jazmín se arrodilló entre sus piernas y la ayudó para terminar de sacarla.

Se quedó en esa misma posición mientras Flor la miraba. Recorrió con sus ojos el abdomen de Jazmín, que no le era totalmente desconocido. Prestó atención a los lunares que adornaban su cuerpo. Dejó que sus ojos se posaran sobre el corpiño negro de Jazmín, sintiendo muchas ganas de deshacerse de eso también.

Desde el momento en el que había conocido a Jazmín, había existido una atracción. No siempre había sido el tipo de atracción que sentía ahora, pero siempre había estado allí la necesidad de estar cerca de ella, de escuchar lo que tenía para contar, de generar un vínculo que fuera más allá de la relación profesional que tenían. Casi sobre sus costillas, pudo apreciar ese tatuaje que había querido descubrir esa noche mientras se sentaban en la puerta de su cabaña. Estiró una mano y se permitió rozarlo con las yemas de sus dedos. Jazmín cerró los ojos.

Flor pensaba que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, tal vez, si hubiera conocido a Jazmín en otro lugar, o bajo diferentes circunstancias. No hubieran estado donde estaban ahora con tanta rapidez, de eso estaba casi segura. Pero había conocido a Jazmín como la había conocido, y las dudas que Flor hubiera tenido en otro momento no habían logrado ganarle a ese imponente contraste entre lo que ella le hacía sentir y lo que los doce chicos elegidos perfectamente para conquistarla le hacían sentir.

Esa separación dramática, el saber lo que era su vida sin Jazmín después de haber descubierto lo que era su vida con ella, todo eso había sumado para que hoy Flor estuviera allí, completamente lista para hacer el amor con Jazmín, sin importar lo que iba a suceder después. Jazmín posó uno de sus dedos sobre el primer botón de la camisa de Flor, casi como si estuviera jugando. Flor comenzó a desabrochar desde abajo y Jazmín hizo lo mismo desde arriba, hasta que sus manos se juntaron y, con dificultad por la posición, lograron tirar la camisa al piso.

Jazmín volvió a abalanzarse sobre ella, dejando que sus torsos parcialmente desnudos se tocaran. Las dos gimieron ante el contacto y Flor no dudo en dejar que sus manos se esparcieran por toda la espalda de Jazmín. Buscó el broche en el corpiño de Jazmín y se quedó allí. “¿Puedo?” preguntó.

“Todo lo que quieras podés”, le respondió Jazmín, y Flor sintió una ola de calor atacar a su cuerpo. Desabrochó y espero mientras Jazmín volvía a incorporarse para dejar caer la prenda a un lado. Sentía todo su cuerpo arder al mirar a Jazmín así, desnuda de la cintura para arriba y hermosa. Cuando sus cuerpos se volvieron a juntar, Flor no pudo ni quiso esconder el ruido obsceno que había dejado escapar su garganta.

Jazmín la besó fuerte y fue justo lo que necesitaba Flor para permitir que su cuerpo dejara escapar sus nervios para poder tensarse con algo mucho más lindo. “¿Estás bien?” le volvió a preguntar Jazmín, casi sin alejarse de su boca.

“Si”, dijo Flor. Hizo una pausa, después, para considerar que decir a continuación. “Un poco nerviosa”, admitió.

“Yo también”, le dijo y la admisión tuvo un efecto tranquilizador sobre Flor.

“¿Si?”

“Si. Estoy nerviosa porque me gustas muchísimo y quiero que la pasemos bien. Quiero que vos te sientas bien”.

“Yo también quiero…” empezó, pero su mente estaba demasiado dispersa. “Muchas cosas quiero”, le dijo.

“Contame”, le pidió Jazmín.

“Quiero que me toques”, dijo, y Jazmín colocó una mano sobre la tela que cubría uno de sus pechos y se movió de manera tal sobre él que la hizo gritar en silencio. “Quiero…quiero estar arriba”, siguió, el pedido saliendo de un lugar que Flor no conocía. “Acostate”, pidió. Jazmín se mordió el labio y asintió. Se levantó y juntas se volvieron a ubicar hasta que fue Jazmín quien quedó con la espalda contra el sillón.

De alguna manera, pensaba Flor, tomar el control de la situación era lo que necesitaba. Fue directo al botón del jean de Jazmín y con su ayuda ambas se deshicieron del pantalón y su ropa interior al mismo tiempo. Entonces allí estaba Jazmín, completamente desnuda frente a ella. Era lo más hermoso que Flor había visto en toda su vida.

Una parte de ella se sentía algo intimidada, pero otra, la que iba ganando, no podía darse el lujo de pensar porque lo único que quería hacer era sentir. Se colocó entre sus piernas y se dejó caer sobre ella para que se besaran. Recorrió toda la boca de Jazmín con su lengua, sin dejar ni un espacio virgén. La besó tanto que pensó que ya la había aprendido de memoria. Apoyó uno de sus pulgares en su pezón, maravillándose ante lo erecto que estaba bajo su tacto.

Masajeó ese mismo pecho hasta que hizo el movimiento exacto que extrajo un sonido chiquito e increíblemente sexy de la boca de Jazmín. Conocer un cuerpo ajeno siempre llevaba tiempo, Flor sabía, y para ella era la primera vez explorando un cuerpo de mujer, pero había decidido dejarse llevar por su instinto y las indicaciones no verbales que Jazmín no dejaba de darle. Porque no dejaba de darle de esas.

Bajó por su cuello con la boca. No quería apurarse, pero su necesidad era demasiado fuerte y no sabía si iba a poder mantener un ritmo lento. Su mano soltó su pecho para ser reemplazada por su boca. Cada reacción de Jazmín era única. Uso su lengua para hacerla gemir y le permitió a su mano bajar hasta acariciarle a Jazmín uno de sus muslos. Tenía la piel suave y caliente.

“¿Jaz?” preguntó, soltando su pezón de entre los dientes. Jazmín la tomó de la nuca y la volvió a llevar hasta su boca para besarla. Era una pregunta que no iba a tener respuesta, o, por lo menos, no de manera verbal. El beso era intenso y Flor dejó que, con cuidado, la mano que tenía en el muslo de Jazmín se moviera a su entrepierna. Incluso sin tocarla, podía sentir el calor que irradiaba la chica.

Flor la tocó con algo de torpeza, por primera vez, sintiendo que todo lo que estaba haciendo era inadecuado, pero Jazmín la miraba con los ojos oscuros y la boca abierta. Flor dejó escapar una risa, entre nerviosa y excitada, mientras con su dedo recorría los pliegues de Jazmín. Estaba muy mojada. Era bastante abrumador, pero en el sentido lindo. Abrumador lindo.

La mano de Jazmín se unió a la de Flor para guiarla al lugar exacto donde necesitaba que la toque. Le hubiera dado vergüenza a Flor, en otro momento, con otra persona, pero no con Jazmín. Quería aprender a conocerla y darle todas las cosas del mundo. Y para eso estaba dispuesta a escucharla o, en ese caso, dejarse guiar por ella. Tocó su clítoris haciendo presión con su dedo índice mientras veía a Jazmín retorcerse debajo de ella. Era una imagen hermosa y con cada mueca de placer que dejaba escapar Jazmín, Flor ganaba un poquito más de confianza, permitiéndose alternar sus movimientos, agregar un poquito más, algo diferente.

Dejó un beso corto en la mandíbula de Jazmín y después tomo ese lugar como un punto de anclaje para empezar a descubrir lo largo de su cuello con su lengua. Una mano de Jazmín estaba enredada en su pelo mientras que con la otra arañaba su espalda, amenazando con cortar con cualquier tipo de concentración que Flor estaba tratando de mantener. Era hermoso sentirla así, con sus cinco sentidos y con cada sensación a flor de piel.

“Así”, le pidió Jazmín con la voz ahogada, una vez que Flor la había tocado de costado y con más fuerza. Alentada por las frases quebradas que salían de la boca de Jazmín, Flor se permitió continuar moviéndose con más ímpetu. Cambió el dedo índice por su pulgar y dejó que este se empapara de Jazmín antes de posicionarse en su entrada. Los nervios volvieron a ella por un segundo.

“¿Puedo?”

“Todo podes”, respondió con dificultad Jazmín al tiempo que movía sus caderas hacia adelante, chocando con ella sin coordinación. Flor respiró hondo y entró a Jazmín con mucha lentitud, tratando de recordar cómo se sentía cada segundo. La besó mientras lo hacía. Era increíble que se pudieran sentir tantas cosas en la vida. Tardó en comenzar a moverse, pero las caderas de Jazmín se movían en un pedido silencioso.

Entraba y salía de ella con lentitud, aunque quería otra cosa. Era difícil mantener ese ritmo y Flor sentía las gotas de transpiración que se estaban formando sobre su frente amenazando con caer sobre Jazmín. La chica puso sus palmas abiertas sobre su cola y a Flor le sorprendió el movimiento. Luego, Jazmín apretó y la atrajo sobre ella. “Vamos a tener tiempo para ir lento”, dijo entre gemidos y con la voz completamente ida. “Necesito que vayas rápido”.

A Florencia le sorprendió, pero no tanto, lo conectadas que estaban con Jazmín. Era eso, esa conexión increíble lo que era completamente nuevo para Flor. Tan lejano para ella antes de ese momento que le costaba creer que era verdad. Comenzó a moverse con mayor rapidez, entrando y saliendo mientras las caderas de Jazmín no dejaban de moverse hasta que habían logrado un ritmo frenético e imparable.

Las uñas de Jazmín estaban ahora clavadas a su cola por sobre la tela de su pantalón. Se movían en tándem y Flor no olvidaba de estimular su clítoris mientras lo hacían. Jazmín gemía tan fuerte que los ruidos ya eran gritos. Las piernas de la chica estaban abiertas y levantadas de manera que Flor podía moverse como quería.

Agregó un dedo más, con algo de temor al principio, pero luego descubriendo que era lo que Jazmín necesitaba. Sentía sus dedos cerca de acalambrarse y no sabía si era por la falta de experiencia en esta actividad, o la fuerza con la que se estaban moviendo. Los curvó dentro de Jazmín, tratando de buscar ese lugar exacto que la hiciera explotar. Tardó, pero cuando lo logró, sintió a Jazmín contraerse en cada lugar donde la estaba tocando. Se movían sin control y Jazmín estaba hablando, Flor estaba segura que algo estaba diciendo, pero no podía entenderla. Fueron varios segundos de ese intento fallido por comunicarle algo a Flor y después las manos de Jazmín en su cola se aferraron con muchísima más fuerza antes de soltarse por completo.

La imagen de Jazmín acabando no se iba a borrar de la mente de Flor nunca jamás en su vida. Se retorcía y trataba en vano de regularizar su respiración y Florencia no dejó en ningún momento de tocarla, con mucha suavidad, ahora, y dejándole besitos tiernos por toda su cara. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Jazmín pareció volver en sí. Entonces se besaron suave, sus labios acariciándose y sus cuerpos compartiendo la transpiración que habían formado juntas.

“Florencia Estrella”, dijo Jazmín en un suspiro y la tomó de la nuca para juntar sus frentes.

Flor quería decir algo, pero no sabía qué. No quería dejar de tocarla, eso lo tenía en claro. Pero tampoco sabía que iba a pasar ahora. De alguna manera, la asustaba más pensar que Jazmín iba a querer reciprocar que lo que acababa de pasar entre ellas, porque eso era algo a lo que Flor no estaba acostumbrada. “Te quiero”, le dijo bajito. Jazmín tomó su cara entre sus manos y le dejó un beso pequeño en la comisura de los labios.

“Yo también”, le respondió. “Mucho”. Flor dejó escapar una risa nerviosa. “Sacate la ropa”, continuó Jazmín, con el mismo tono tierno que le había dicho que también la quería. Flor parpadeó varias veces. Jazmín se movió de debajo de ella y la tomó de las muñecas hasta que ambas estaban paradas. “Estoy tan contenta que no hayas elegido a ninguno de esos chicos. Ninguno te podría haber hecho sentir lo que te estoy por hacer sentir yo”.

Las palabras de Jazmín fueron un golpe de calor que se la llevó puesta. Comenzó a sacarse lo que quedaba de su ropa con cierta torpeza, entre el apuro y la excitación que sentía. Tenía la ropa interior pegada al cuerpo de lo mojada que estaba. Las piernas le temblaban un poco, también. Cuando por fin quedó desnuda, miró a Jazmín, quien la había estado mirando todo el tiempo. “La más hermosa del mundo”, dijo Jazmín, tan bajito que le pareció a Flor que no había tenido la intención de decírselo.

Se encontraron en un beso apasionado. La piel de Jazmín sobre la suya le quemaba, como si estuviera marcándola por el resto de su vida. Casi involuntariamente las caderas de Flor se movieron para chocar con las de Jazmín y la chica se separó de ella para tomar uno de sus pezones en su boca. “Ay, dios…” se escapó de su boca. No iba a poder mantenerse parada por mucho tiempo más.

Jazmín la sujetó de la cintura  mientras seguía trabajando sobre su pecho. Se movieron unos pasos hacia el sillón y después Jazmín la soltó. Se alejó varios pasos y se tomó del pelo para hacerse un rodete alto con la colita que siempre llevaba en su muñeca derecha. Flor no dejó de mirarla mientras sus músculos se movían. Era una cosa increíble. Después, como si estuviera queriendo matarla, Jazmín se agachó para levantar un almohadón que se había caído y ponerlo en el sillón.

“Sentate ahí”, le dijo, y Flor no pudo más que obedecer. “Abrí las piernas”, le pidió, todavía usando esa voz tan bajita y tierna. No había espacio en su cuerpo para sentir vergüenza, no cuando Jazmín la miraba así. Flor abrió las piernas y apoyó sus talones sobre el sillón, consciente de lo expuesta que quedaba en esa posición. “Si algo no te gusta, o te pone incómoda, me avisas”, le dijo Jazmín, arrodillándose frente a ella. Y entonces la punta de su lengua hizo contacto con ella y Flor pensó que no podía ser real. Gimió y cerró los ojos mientras Jazmín pasaba su lengua por su humedad.

Se movía despacio y de arriba abajo. Con soltura, pero precaución. Florencia la tomó de los hombros y la atrajo hacia ella para besarla, porque necesitaba probarse en Jazmín. Porque Jazmín hacía que todo se sintiera más lindo. Hacía que Flor se sintiera más linda. Se besaron desesperadas y con bocas abiertas. Era todo lengua y pasión, pero el beso duró poco, porque Jazmín volvió a su ubicación original y fue con su boca a buscar directamente su clítoris.

Flor tiró la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Jazmín succionaba con fuerza. Sus piernas se cerraron alrededor de la cabeza de Jazmín casi por inercia, pero la chica utilizó una de sus manos para mantenerlas abiertas. Después, dejó que esa misma mano siguiera subiendo para posarse sobre uno de sus pechos. “Por favor, Jazmín…”

Era mucho. Todo era un montón y Flor quería más. Quería todo lo que Jazmín pudiera darle. Sus caderas se movieron para adelante y sus manos se enredaron en el pelo de Jazmín para presionarla más fuerte contra ella. Casi que la sintió sonreír, pero fueron solo unos segundos, porque después Jazmín estaba otra vez trabajando sobre su clítoris, alternando movimientos y técnicas y todo. Flor nunca se había sentido tan cerca de acabar con esa rapidez.

Jazmín se alejó apenas de ella para hablar y las palabras vibraron sobre Flor. “¿Te gusta esto?”

“Me encanta. Por favor no pares”.

“No voy a parar”, respondió Jazmín y volvió a su tarea mientras que con su mano libre arañaba uno de sus muslos. Era un montón de verdad.

Un dedo se posó en su entrada, jugando allí pero sin entrar. Flor se movió, tratando de capturarlo dentro suyo, pero no lo logro. “Se acabaron los juegos, Jaz”, le dijo entre respiraciones cortada. “Te necesito de verdad. Cogeme hasta que me olvide de mi nombre, por favor te lo pido…”

Jazmín jamás le había negado nada. Y tampoco le negó eso. Su dedo entró y comenzó a moverse sin descanso, entrando y saliendo con ruidos obscenos. Curvándose dentro suyo, tocándola como nunca nadie lo había hecho, con deseo y con amor. Porque era amor, también, lo que estaba pasando entre ellas. Era amor.

Flor contrajo su vientre y Jazmín dejó escapar una serie de ruiditos que eran hermosos. Se movía dentro suyo y sobre su zona más sensible sin coordinación, casi de manera salvaje. Sus cuerpos se necesitaban así. Necesitaban que eso mismo que las había juntado, esa piel que habían tenido desde el primer instante en que se habían conocido explotara por completo.

Flor ya casi no sentía las piernas y le era cada vez más difícil respirar. Jazmín apretó su pezón y Flor arqueó la espalada. “Otro dedo”, le pidió a Jazmín y disfrutó la manera en que su cuerpo se estiraba y acomodada alrededor de Jazmín. Sus caderas seguían moviéndose sin control y entonces Jazmín se movió dentro de ella de la manera exacta mientras su boca succionaba su clítoris y Flor estaba cayendo.

Se estaba cayendo y estaba gritando y estaba acabando con una fuerza que casi hizo que sí, se olvidara hasta de su nombre.

*****

. “¿A qué hora te busca Lolita mañana?”

Estaban en la bañadera de Jazmín, Flor recostada sobre su pecho. Le estaban robando tiempo a la madrugada.

“Siete y media”.

“No falta tanto”.

“ _Hmm_. No, Jaz, no hablemos de eso. Disfrutemos este ratito que todavía nos queda”.

“¿Cuándo tenés el primero programa?” preguntó Jazmín, quien tampoco quería hablar de eso, pero era consciente de que cada vez les quedaba menos tiempo.

“En dos días, el viernes”.

“¿Y estás…?”

“Muy preparada, Jaz. Lolita es muy buena y _hmm_ la verdad que me ha bancado un montón”.

Se quedaron en silencio después, disfrutando de las burbujas. Jazmín tomó la mano de Flor, que estaba arrugadita. “Que linda sos”.

“Vos sos hermosa”, respondió casi automáticamente. “Te quiero”, volvió a decirle. Jazmín jamás se iba a acostumbrar a eso.

“Yo también”, le dijo, pero dudó. No porque no fuera verdad. Sino porque iba a pasar otro mes entero hasta que Jazmín pudiera ver a Flor de vuelta y había algunas palabras que le quemaban a Jazmín en el pecho. “Yo…estoy un poco enamorada de vos, en realidad”.

Sintió a Flor tensarse sobre su cuerpo y se arrepintió enseguida. Contuvo la respiración hasta que Flor se dio vuelta, apenas, para poder mirarla. “¿De verdad?”

“Te prometí que jamás te iba a mentir”.

Flor se rió y dejó un beso sobre el hombro de Jazmín. “Yo también”, le dijo en voz baja. “Yo también estoy un poco enamorada de vos. Un poco mucho”.

Jazmín dejó que su cuerpo se relajara y soltó un suspiro. La besó, después, con lentitud y suavidad y en un ángulo que no era exactamente cómodo.

“Yo quiero estar con vos”.

“Yo también. _Hmm_ ”.

“No va a ser fácil”.

“Bueno, ¿pero va a ser interesante, no?” le preguntó Flor, haciéndose eco de palabras que Jazmín le había dicho alguna vez.

“Si. Muy”.

Iba a serlo. Y Jazmín se especializaba en interesante.


	14. that would be enough

“¿Cómo estuve?”

“Increíble”.

“Jaz, dale”.

“De verdad te lo digo, hablando como la Jazmín productora”.

“Porque cuando me preguntaron…”

“Estuviste suelta, natural, compradora”, comenzó a decir, porque era verdad. “Preciosa”.

Escuchó a Flor suspirar del otro lado de la línea y cerró los ojos. Se sacó las zapatillas para poder dejarse caer sobre la cama. Sentía el cansancio del día estacionado en sus hombros, pero volver a escuchar a Flor le propiciaba cierto alivio. El día había sido largo, lleno de trabajo junto a su amigo Gerónimo, y ahora Jazmín deseaba con fuerza que el día se terminara para que así se convirtiera en uno menos que tenía que vivir sin ver a Flor.

Si bien sus días se habían vuelto dinámicos, había una lentitud que parecía inherente a la falta de Flor. Era extraño verla casi todos los días en la tele, hablando de sus recetas favoritas, o mostrando su ingenio en esos juegos de palabras que requerían de velocidad, o simplemente verla hablar, una y otra vez, de su decisión final en el programa y de cómo estaba su corazoncito hoy.

Lolita la había dejado llamarla una vez hacía casi diez días y, parecía, hoy también. Algo era algo, pensaba Jazmín, quien todavía se maravillaba de haber podido vivir tantos años sin conocer a Flor cuando ahora le parecía imposible la tarea de llevar adelante una vida que no la tuviera a ella a su lado.

“¿Preciosa?” preguntó Flor. “Creo que no estás siendo objetiva”.

Jazmín dejó escapar una risa suave mientras se hundía más en la cama, dejándose caer por completo sobre los almohadones y probando con sus pies descalzos la suave textura del acolchado.

“Estoy siendo totalmente objetiva, creeme”, le dijo. “Si tuviera que ser subjetiva entonces te diría…” Jazmín se detuvo, de golpe, pensando en si tendría que llevar la conversación para ese lado. Probablemente no.

“¿Qué me dirías?” le preguntó Flor, impaciente.

“Te diría”, dijo Jazmín, con su voz bajita, de pronto con el infundado temor de que Lolita pudiera escucharla, “te diría que cada vez que te veo en la tele me dan unas ganas inhumanas de recorrerte todo el cuerpo con la lengua”.

La línea se quedó en silencio, pero Jazmín podía sentir a Flor respirar con cierta pesadez que no existía hacía unos minutos atrás. Se preocupó, por algunos minutos, de haberse extralimitado con ese comentario. Pero después, Flor volvió a hablar, dejando escapar un suspiro otra vez, aunque esta vez mezclado con un dejo de frustración que Jazmín entendía a la perfección.

“¿Cómo?”

“¿Cómo?” repitió Jazmín como si fuera su eco.

“Si”, siguió Flor, y Jazmín escuchó algunos ruidos del otro lado de la línea que le indicaban que Flor se había movido, “¿Cómo empezarías? ¿Por dónde?”

“Por tu cuello”, dijo Jazmín y se llevó la mano libre a la cabeza para enredarla en su pelo, tirando con suavidad de él. “Ese lugar justo debajo de tu oreja izquierda, ¿sabés cual te digo?”

“Si”, respondió Flor. “Me gusta”.

“A mí también. Es uno de mis lugares favoritos”, le confesó, porque sí, una noche con Flor había sido suficiente para que Jazmín ya tuviera lugares favoritos. “Mordería despacito ahí”, siguió, y su mano dejó su pelo para que las yemas de los dedos se pasearan por su cuello. “Muy despacito, para que no te duela, pero para que sepas cuanto te deseo”.

“¿Mucho me deseas?” y la pregunta le salió a Flor como un susurro.

“No te das una idea. Te deseo tanto que no me entra en el cuerpo, Flor. Te deseo tanto que a veces no me parece real. Pero lo es”.

“Lo es”, repitió Flor, reafirmándola, y con ese comentario, las pocas restricciones que quedaban en Jazmín se disolvieron en el aire pesado de su habitación.

“Dejaría que mi lengua recorra todo tu cuello, desde la clavícula, probando ese gusto a sal que tiene tu transpiración. Porque estás transpirando, Flor. Porque tus manos me buscan y me encuentran, y no podemos más, pero igual quiero ir lento”. Florencia no contestó, pero una serie de ruiditos inundaron el oído de Jazmín. “Te mordería el hombro y te llenaría de besos mientras mi mano toca la piel suave de tu abdomen”, continuó y su mano bajó por su propio cuerpo hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón.

“Y me ayudas a sacarme el pantalón”.

“Te ayudo a sacarte el pantalón. Te toco, Flor, y la tela de tu ropa interior está empapada. Estás muy mojada”.

“Por vos. Vos me ponés así”.

“Me encantas. Todo lo que tiene que ver con vos me encanta”, le confesó. “Y te tocaría despacito, de arriba abajo, moviendo los dedos por debajo de la tela para poder tocarte de lleno mientras con mi lengua trazo todos esos lunares que tenés en el pecho”.

Flor gimió y Jazmín cerró los ojos con fuerza. Dejó que su mano se escondiera debajo de su pantalón y encontró con facilidad su propio cuerpo mojado. Fue directo a su clítoris, sintiéndose ya demasiado ida, y no pudo evitar gemir.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” le preguntó Flor con la voz quebrada.

“Me estoy tocando”, dijo, rendida.

“Yo también”, respondió Florencia. “Tu boca”, agregó. “Quiero que uses tu boca”.

“Si, Flor. Te pruebo con mi boca, con mi lengua. Sos lo único que tiene sentido en el mundo. Te movés debajo mío descontrolada, pero yo sé darte justo lo que necesitas”, le dijo, moviéndose con más rapidez sobre su cuerpo.

“Si, más fuerte”, le dijo Flor entre gemidos. “Necesito más”.

“Te doy todo. Acelero, te siento tensarte abajo mío”.

“Dios, Jazmín, sí”.

Jazmín se concentró en su cuerpo. Estaba tan cerca que casi no lo podía creer. “¿Cómo estás?”

“Cerca. Cerca, Jaz, voy a acabar en tu boca”.

“Si, si, quiero sentirte, Flor, por favor…”

Fue lo último que pudo decir Jazmín antes de sentir su cuerpo estremecerse al ritmo de los gemidos de Flor mientras su orgasmo la consumía por completo.

*****

“Estuviste genial, Flor”, le dijo Virginia apenas Flor entró a su habitación. Su hermana estaba sentada en su cama y no despegaba sus ojos del teléfono.  “En twitter te aman”.

Florencia rió y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Se sentía agotada. “Solo tres días más de este infierno”. Virginia su tumbó junto a ella y dejó escapar un suspiro.

“Tres días más y podes volver al hotel. A que nos veamos todos los días”.

“A que Carla me mande a hacer _trabajos de mierda_ ”. Su hermana se rió y Flor se unió a ella.

“Por lo menos Lucía está contentísima con vos. Estamos completamente reservados hasta Noviembre”.

“Me alegro poder haber contribuido a eso, por lo menos”.

“Nunca hablamos de eso”.

“¿De qué?”

“Nada, de que no elegiste a nadie”.

“No hay mucho que hablar _hmm_ ”.

“¿Pero vos estás bien?”

“Sí”.

“Porque estabas muy ilusionada con conocer a alguien. Enamorarte”.

Flor dudó. Le pesaba mentirle a Virginia. Y sin embargo, no había estado mintiendo tanto como omitiendo. Nunca se había dado la oportunidad. Los días de Flor eran una vorágine interminable y casi nunca podía ver a sus hermanas. Pero ahora todo eso se estaba por acabar. Y el reto era llevar eso que tenía con Jazmín a otro plano, uno donde funcionaban en el mundo real. Y por algún lado había que empezar.

“Es que en realidad sí conocí a alguien”.

“Si, a un montón, pero no te gustó ninguno”, respondió su hermana entre risas.

“ _Boluda_. Perdón, perdón. Es que estoy nerviosa”.

Virginia se dio vuelta para poder mirarla. Acto seguido, se incorporó en la cama. Flor siguió a su hermana. “¿Por qué estás nerviosa? ¿Qué pasa?”

“Es que te quiero decir algo y no sé cómo te lo vas a tomar”.

“Flor, tranquila. Yo siempre voy a…”

“Me enamoré de alguien”, soltó, como si le quemara. “Me enamoré de alguien mientras estaba filmando”.

“Ah”, respondió Virginia, claramente sorprendida.

“ _Hmm_. Me enamoré de alguien que me hace sentir cosas que yo nunca había sentido, ¿viste?” Virginia asintió con la cabeza, indicándole que continúe. “Y me da un poco de miedo. Sentirme así. Pensar en lo que va a pasar ahora que esto se termina. Pero la verdad es que cuando estoy con esta persona, no sé, me siento invencible”.

“Flor…”

“Y me da miedo que no me aceptes. O que el resto de las chicas no me acepten. Pero más fuerte que ese miedo es el saber que encontré a la persona de mi vida”, siguió hablando mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. “ _Hmm_ ”.

“¿Por qué no te aceptaríamos, Flor? ¿De qué hablas?”

“Es que yo me enamoré de una chica”.

Los ojos de Virginia se abrieron tanto que a Flor le hubiera parecido comiquísimo, si no fuera porque estaba muerta de miedo. Pasaron varios segundos en silencio, hasta que Flor no pudo soportarlo más. “Decí algo, por favor, Vir. ¿Estás enojada?”

“No”, fue la respuesta automática de su hermana. “No, perdón. Estoy sorprendida. No sabía que…”

“Yo tampoco. Es la primera vez. _Hmm_ ”.

Virginia sacudió la cabeza y dejó escapar una especie de risa. Tomó la mano derecha de Flor entre las suyas. “¿Es la persona de tu vida?” Flor asintió con la cabeza. No estaba segura de poder hablar. “Eso es…wow. Re lindo”.

“Si. Si es..¿sí?”

“Si. Yo jamás me sentí así con Ignacio”.

Se quedaron en silencio otra vez, suspendidas ambas en sus propios pensamientos. Flor se sentía algo aliviada, ahora. Era lindo poder decirlo. “Tengo un poco de miedo”.

“¿Por qué tenés miedo?”

“Porque no sé qué va a pasar. Porque siento que ahora me van a perseguir todo el tiempo, tratando de saber con quién estoy. Y una parte mía no está lista para que el mundo lo sepa. Y otra parte lo quiere gritar, ¿viste? Porque esto jamás me había pasado y me hace sentir como la reina del universo, Vir. ¿Pero y si no puedo manejar la exposición? ¿Y si es mucho para Jazmín que nos estén persiguiendo, sacándonos fotos? Poque sé que va a pasar. ¿Por qué ella tendría que bancarse algo que tiene que ver conmigo? Yo solo quiero…”

“¿Jazmín? ¿Jazmín la productora?”

 Flor se sintió sonrojar. “Si”.

Virginia dejó escapar una risa y se tapó la boca con ambas manos. “Ese de hecho…tiene bastante sentido”.

“¿Por qué?” preguntó Flor. Pero Virginia no le respondió. Se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó fuerte.

“Todo lo van a poder enfrentar, Flor. Van a encontrar la manera, te lo prometo. Vas a ver. Van a ser felices”.

Flor se aferró con fuerza a su hermana. Y le creyó.

*****

“La última entrevista, eh”.

“Sí”.

“¿Contenta?”

“Aliviada, más bien”.

“Ya estoy frente a la tele, esperando”. Flor se rió, pero a Jazmín se sonó forzado. “¿Qué pasa, Flor?”

“¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?”

“Siempre”.

“¿Qué va a pasar cuando nos saquen una foto y todos se enteren que estamos juntas? Porque ahora soy…no sé, conocida. No entiendo porqué, pero parece que a la gente le importa lo que hago con mi vida _pesados del orto_ ”.

“Flor”, empezó Jazmín, tratando de usar ese tono que sabía que a Flor la tranquilizaba. “Va a pasar lo que vos quieras que pase. Yo te sigo a vos. Si tenemos que guardarnos, para que eso no pase, a mi no me importa…”

“Pero decime que pasaría. Que te pasaría a vos”.

“Nada. No me importa a mí, Flor. Yo quiero estar con vos. Y estar con vos, estar bien, es entender que tu vida viene con ciertas cosas. Cosas a las que no estoy acostumbrada, es verdad, pero vos tampoco. Y vamos a saber navegarlas juntas. Si vos querés”.

“Quiero. Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que vos sos…la luz de mis ojos”.

“¿La luz de tus ojos?” preguntó Jazmín riendo. “Pero te pusiste melosa, eh”.

“Callate, _boluda_ ”. Jazmín solo pudo reírse más fuerte.

 “Cuando vos quieras, yo estoy lista para que todo el mundo se entere que soy la luz de mis ojos”.

“¿Nunca más me lo vas a dejar pasar, no?”

“Jamás, Florencia Estrella”.

Después de eso, la conversación se volvió más trivial, hasta que Lolita fue a buscar a Flor y Jazmín se vio obligada a cortar. Se sentó en el sillón mientras seguía inspeccionando el mail que había recibido esa mañana. Suspiró, nerviosa de solo volver a leerlo. ¿Estaría lista?

No pudo dedicarse mucho a eso, sin embargo, porque Flor apareció en pantalla varios minutos después, iluminando todas las cosas, incluso desde la insípida pantalla de la televisión de Jazmín. Se había vuelto una casi profesional, Florencia, en eso de responder preguntas. Eran todas muy parecidas, en general, y la chica ya entendía el juego del tire y afloje como si lo hubiera estado perfeccionando desde siempre.

Inevitablemente, las preguntas siempre terminaban dirigiéndose hacia el aspecto amoroso de la vida de Flor. Que si se había vuelto a ver con algún exparticipante, que si algún exnovio se había arrepentido ante su repentina fama y la había llamado, que qué tipo de hombre la atraía. El asunto le resultaba a Jazmín muy aburrido, y sabía que a Flor también.

“Flor”, preguntó la conductora desde la pantalla. “Contanos un poquito cómo anda ese corazoncito”.

 _“Muy bien, gracias. Yo estoy muy bien y eso es lo importante”_ , pensó Jazmín.

“Bien, muy bien. Si yo estoy bien, mi corazón está bien”, dijo Florencia.

“Ay, pero que escueta que estás, Flor. Dale, contanos si hay alguien ocupando ese corazoncito que esta tan deseado”, volvió a insistir la conductora. Jazmín quiso ofenderse en nombre de Flor. La joven dejó escapar un suspiro, pero Jazmín no lo sintió molesto, sino algo más. Algo más que no pudo descifrar hasta que Florencia volvió a hablar.

“No quiero hablar mucho del tema, la verdad. Pero bueno. Si. Hay alguien que ocupa mi corazón. Así que bueno”.

Jazmín nunca supo lo que contestó la conductora, ni el colorido grupo de periodistas que conformaban el panel. El latido de su corazón en sus oídos silenció todo lo demás.

Florencia Estrella había hecho eso.


	15. when you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart, and I thought I was so smart

Las sábanas de Jazmín eran casi tan suaves como su piel. La palabra clave era _casi_ , porque Florencia estaba segura de que nada en el mundo podía contener la suavidad que encontraba en los muslos de Jazmín, en su mejilla, en ese espacio de piel donde se extendía ese tatuaje que tanto le gustaba. Dejó escapar una risa al tiempo que se hundía más en la cama y respiraba el perfume de Jazmín en la almohada. Le estaba costando levantarse. Su único incentivo era el encontrarse sola en la cama, con una Jazmín esperándola en algún otro lado de su departamento.

Cuando la habían dejado salir del hotel, Flor había vuelto al suyo para reencontrarse con sus hermanas. Habían sido dos días de pura charlas y risas y reproches, sí, también, y una Lucía encantada por toda la publicidad gratis que estaban recibiendo. La piel de Flor le había vibrado con las ganas que tenía de ver a Jazmín y, por fin, la noche anterior habían podido concretar el reencuentro. En la puerta de su departamento, casi al llegar, Flor había sido interceptada por dos chicas que le habían pedido una foto.

Era extraño para ella, todavía, que esa fuera su nueva realidad. Gente que le pidiera fotos. Flor pensaba que realmente no había hecho nada grandioso como para que quisieran guardarse ese recuerdo con ella, pero suponía que iba a tener que acostumbrarse a eso. La Flor que siempre había querido ser actriz estaba un tanto encantada. La otra Flor, la que todavía no se sentía del todo cómoda siendo el centro de atención, todavía se preguntaba en que había estado pensando el día que se había anotado a _Amor de Cuentos_.

Suspiró, dejando que el cansancio que sentía, producto de la noche anterior, y casi satisfactorio, y el producto también de muchos días de ininterrumpida actividad, se asentara en sus huesos. Se regaló cinco minutos más para estirarse entre las sábanas y después sí, por fin, se levantó para darle un comienzo formal a su día. Fue al baño, primero, y dudó si correspondía o no tomar una ducha sin consultarlo antes con Jazmín. Le pareció mucho, al final, tomarse la atribución, y salió del baño para recorrer el corto pasillo que conectaba con el pequeño living de Jazmín.

Allí encontró a la chica, sentada en el sillón, con una remera holgada que apenas cubría parte de sus muslos, y mirando la computadora con atención. Casi se sintió culpable, de interrumpir ese momento de silencio y concentración. _Casi_ , otra vez, siendo la palabra clave.

“¿Qué habrá en esa computadora, que te tiene tan preocupada?” preguntó en voz baja, sin moverse del lugar en donde estaba parada.

“Flor, no te escuché levantarte”, le respondió Jazmín, dándose vuelta con cierta brusquedad que Flor realmente no asociaba con ella.

“Estabas como muy concentrada”, le explicó Flor, señalando la computadora.

“Si”, dijo Jazmín. Flor esperó que continuara. Para incentivarla, se sentó a su lado en el sillón y le dejó un beso prometedor en la comisura de los labios. Jazmín suspiró y buscó la frente de Florencia para apoyarse contra ella. “Es una propuesta de trabajo”, le dijo.

“Eso es genial _hmm_ , Jaz”, le dijo, sabiendo lo mucho que la chica había estado sufriendo aquel estado de cuasi desempleo. Jazmín, sin embargo, no sonrió con ella. “¿Por qué esa cara?”

“No sé. Me asusta un poco. Es diferente a lo que venía haciendo”.

“¿Qué es?” preguntó Flor, tomándola de la mano.

“Es un programa de investigación. Una parte en vivo y otra grabada, con diferentes casos. Es…bueno, es muy bueno”.

“Suena algo hecho exacto para vos”, le dijo Flor, y Jazmín ahora sí dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

“Tenemos que hablar”, le dijo de repente, otra vez con poca delicadeza.

“Estamos hablando”, respondió Flor, tratando de alivianar la repentina tensión que había comenzado a sentir. Jazmín sonrió.

“Escuchame, no quiero asustarte”.

“Nunca nada bueno arranca con un _no quiero asustarte_ ”, dijo Flor, de golpe algo nerviosa. Chasqueó los dedos y escondió la mirada, pero Jazmín sujetó sus manos con fuerza y buscó con su frente pegarse a la de ella otra vez.

“Este trabajo lleva cinco meses de pre-producción, ¿sabés? Y grabaríamos en diferentes puntos del país, por lo cual me estaría moviendo siempre. No es que estaría fuera todo el tiempo, pero sería algo vertiginoso, muchas idas y vueltas. No estaría en Buenos Aires por más de tres o cuatro días seguidos, como mucho”.

“¿Me estás dejando?”preguntó Flor de repente, nublándose entre las palabras de Jazmín. Jazmín abrió los ojos de una manera cómica, o así lo hubiera sido si Flor no se sintiera repentinamente muy asustada y segura de que eso era lo que estaba por suceder. La iba a dejar.

“¿Qué? No, no, Flor. ¿Estás loca? No”, le respondió inmediatamente.

“Bueno, es que todo este speech _hmm_ …”

“No, no”, volvió a decir, y como tratando de convencerla, le dejó un beso ruidoso sobre los labios. “Este speech es…es querer que hablemos de nosotras. De lo que esto significa y de lo que estamos dispuestas a…”

“¿A qué?”

“Recién nos volvimos a encontrar, Flor. Recién. Yo no quiero extrañarte más. No me da el cuerpo para hacerlo”, dijo e inhaló con cierta zozobra. “Yo quiero estar con vos. Ya te lo dije antes, pero quiero decirlo otra vez. Estar de estar, ¿sabés?”

Flor asintió, notando una energía cargada de ansiedad recorrerle el cuerpo a Jazmín. No recordaba haberla visto nunca así, ni siquiera ese día que había entrado por su ventana para despedirse de ella. El corazón se le ensanchó y la buscó con su boca, tratando de hacer uso de esa energía para otra cosa. Se besaron por varios minutos y Flor sintió una desesperación en Jazmín que le era demasiado familiar. Entendió, tarde y con sus manos aferradas a su pelo, de donde venían los nervios de Jazmín.

Se separó con dificultada y volvió a juntar sus frentes. “Yo también”, le dijo en un susurro. “Yo también quiero estar con vos. _Estoy_ con vos. Y esto no es un problema, claro que no”.

“Recién empezamos esto. Y no quiero pedirte que…”

“No me tenés que pedir nada. O sí”, dijo, contradiciéndose casi de manera automática. “Pedime, Jazmín. Nunca me pedís nada. Jamás. Pedimelo. Pedime que me quede con vos y que hagamos esto así, con cinco meses de vernos menos de lo que nos gustaría y con todo lo que eso implique. Pedimelo”.

“Flor…” empezó Jazmín, separándose para poder verla bien a los ojos. “Yo…” dejó escapar una bocanada de aire caliente que le pegó a Flor de pleno en la cara. “Quedate conmigo”, dijo después de lo que pareció una eternidad. “Quedate conmigo y apostá a nosotras, porque te juro que vas a ganar, Flor. Te prometo que vamos a ganar”.

“Si”, respondió Flor, apenas dejándola terminar. “Si, si, Jaz”.

“¿Sí’”

Flor la besó otra vez. La besó con fuerza porque entendía que Jazmín no quería dejarla, no, pero había tenido miedo de que Flor la dejara a ella.

Imposible.

“Escuchame _hmm_ , yo puedo viajar algunas veces, ¿o no? ¿Se puede?”

“Si, obvio que se puede. Cuando quieras podes venir conmigo. Es solo que no quiero que dejes de hacer nada por mí”.

Flor la volvió a besar. Con sus pulgares limpió las lágrimas que adornaban ahora las mejillas de Jazmín. “Sos una mujer increíble”.

“Vos”, le respondió Jazmín contra sus labios. Y Flor la mordió, despacito, justo allí, en su labio inferior, guardándose esas dos palabritas que le quemaban en la garganta pero que todavía no se animaba a decir.

*****

“Bueno, lo voy a decir. Sí, lo voy a decir. Florencia está saliendo con una mina. Estás saliendo con una mina, Flor. Es así. Listo. Ya está. ¿Podemos empezar a comer ahora?”

Carla habló con una impaciencia que le era característica, casi como irritada por el silencio incomodo que había caído en la mesa desde que Flor había llegado de la mano con Jazmín. “Voy a empezar a comer”, continuó, casi desafiante, mientras Flor apretaba con más fuerza la mano de Jazmín que todavía sostenía sobre la mesa en el deck del hotel.

“Si, yo también arranco, porque estoy cagada de hambre”, dijo Miranda, y le guiñó el ojo de manera poco disimulada. Flor pensaba que, tal vez, en un intento por no hacer un gran espectáculo de lo que había querido blanquear con el resto de su familia, había logrado poner aún más atención sobre ella.

Jazmín parecía tranquila, sin embargo, y cuando Flor giró para mirarla, la chica le dedicó una sonrisa relajada. Esa misma noche partían hacia Salta y, si bien había mantenido su relación con Jazmín para ella durante las últimas semanas, mientras Jazmín se acomodaba a su nuevo trabajo y Flor empezaba a descubrir su propio camino, le parecía propicio ahora, cuando estaba a punto de acompañarla por primera vez en uno de sus viajes, contarle a toda su familia lo que estaba pasando en su vida.

Los había citado con la excusa de presentarles a alguien y luego había aparecido en el hotel de la mano de Jazmín. Esperaba que no hubiera necesidad de explicar nada más. Ahora Virginia le mostraba dos pulgares arriba, como aprobando de su decisión, mientras Carla y Miranda comenzaban a comer como si fuera la primera vez que tenían la oportunidad de hacerlo en días. Lucía parecía bastante aburrida ante toda la situación, lo cual hizo a Flor sentirse extrañamente tranquila.

Su papá la buscaba con la mirada, Flor podía sentirlo, pero no se animaba a conectar con él. Con el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver a su mamá erguida en su asiento, con la boca cerrada como si estuviera haciendo fuerza para mantenerla de esa manera. No la miraba.

“Jazmín”, empezó su padre amablemente, “¿A qué te dedicas?” le preguntó, mientras se servía de la ensalada que le pasaba Virginia.

“Soy productora de televisión”, explicó Jazmín, con la voz muy tranquila.

“Que interesante eso. Ahora que mi Florcita también está metida en esa…”

“Papá…”, le advirtió Flor, tratando de evitar papelones.

“Es que te veo un futuro muy brillante…” trató de continuar, pero Flor lo fulminó con la mirada. “Muy bien, me detengo”, dijo levantando ambos manos en signo de rendición. “¿Cómo se conocieron, chicas?”

Jazmín enseguida tomó la posta y Flor se sintió aliviada. “Bueno, en realidad nos conocimos en el reality. Yo era productora ahí”.

“Ah, bueno”, dejó escapar su madre, todavía sin mirarla. Jazmín hizo caso omiso y siguió hablando.

“Ya no trabajo más ahí, de todas maneras…”

Su mamá dejó escapar una risa irónica y esa vez si la miró. “Así que tendrías que haber estado ayudando a mi hija, pero en realidad decidiste que la ibas a seducir”. Las palabras de su mamá tenían un tipo de veneno muy específico de ella. Ese que usaba cuando pensaba que tenía que encontrar a un culpable. Flor se giró para ver a Jazmín y vio ese brillo previo a una confrontación.

Pero Jazmín no se iba a pelear con su mamá, no ahí y no en ese momento. Le había prometido hacer todo para hacer a Flor sentir cómoda durante todo momento y Flor sabía que iba a cumplir con su palabra. Ella, sin embargo, no había prometido nada.

“¿Sabés qué, mami? Fui yo quien la seduje a ella, en realidad”, dijo y, frente a ella, Carla se atragantó con el vino y se fundió entonces en una mezcla de tos incesante y carcajada indecorosa. Miranda le golpeaba la espalda y, aunque lo intentó, no pudo evitar unirse a las risas. Su mamá la miraba con la boca abierta e incrédula. Flor casi podía sentir a Virginia lista para hablar, pero, para su sorpresa, fue Lucía quien lo hizo.

“Así somos las Estrella, Teresa. Siempre al frente”, dijo y levantó su copa de vino en dirección a Flor, como si estuviera brindando por ella. Y por primera vez en su vida, aunque estaba segura de que no iba a ser la última, Flor sintió con Lucía el tipo de complicidad que hasta hace poco solo compartía con Virginia. Ese lazo que las unía y le hacía saber al mundo que eran ellas contra todos. Siempre.

*****

“Bueno, eso estuvo bastante bien, ¿no?” le preguntó Jazmín mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama de la habitación de Flor.

“Si _hmm_. Si, salvo por esos comentarios de mi mamá, estuvo bastante bien”.

“Tu mamá es de otra generación…”

“Que excusa conveniente, ¿no?”

“No la estoy excusando. Dale tiempo”, le dijo Jazmín mientras Flor se movía del placard a la valija que tenía abierta en el medio del piso de la habitación. “Mira que son cuatro días nomás, eh”.

Flor dejó escapar una risa pequeña. “Es que estoy emocionada. ¿Vos estás emocionada?”

“Muy”, le dijo Jazmín, bajando los ojitos apenas, como hacía siempre antes de besarla. Flor dejó la remera que estaba doblando caer al suelo y se acercó a Jazmín para sentarse en su falda. La besó de lleno, sin guardarse nada y casi como si estuviera dispuesta a quedarse a vivir en ese mismo lugar por el resto de su vida.

 _Casi_ , pero no, porque Flor quería llevar su amor por Jazmín por todos los lugares que le fuesen posibles.


	16. the plan is to fan this spark into a flame

“Es un titulo totalmente tendencioso”, volvió a repetir Flor, mientras miraba con indignación su teléfono. “Además, mirá, esta es la nota, eh”, anunció antes de leerle el contenido de la misma.

 _La productora Jazmín del Río, según pudo averiguar este medio, trabajó en la edición del reality_ Amor de Cuentos _en la cual la joven Estrella supo brillar. Es ahí donde las chicas se hicieron grandes amigas y ahora parece que la productora se encarga de acompañar a la ex participante en algunos de los viajes que ha realizado en las últimas semanas._

“Cero información, claro, si la que te acompaño soy yo”.

_Se especula que ambas están trabajando en algún proyecto juntas, pero, mientras esta información no puede ser confirmada, las chicas se siguen divirtiendo. Aunque claro, se ocupan de no mostrarse juntas en las redes sociales, por lo que muchos fans sostienen que se trata indudablemente de un proyecto laboral super secreto que las une._

“No puedo creer el nivel de pelotudez, ¿vos podés creer el nivel de pelotudez?”

Jazmín negó con la cabeza y Flor le pasó el teléfono para que viera por sí misma. El titulo leía _La nueva  amiga “intima”  de Florencia Estrella_. El uso de las comillas le hubiera parecido extraño a Jazmín, si no fuera porque sabía que la mitad de los periodistas pensaban que se usaban para marcar énfasis. Además de lo que Flor le había leído, la nota estaba adornada con diferentes fotos de sus Instagram que las ubicaban a ambas en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo y un par de fotos de Jazmín que también habían sacado de la red social.

“Igual no es tendenciosa”, le dijo devolviéndole el teléfono. “Es especulativa, sí, pero no por el lado que vos crees”.

“Yo no creo nada”.

“Ahora sos famosa y lo que hagas es noticia, por más ridículo que suene”.

“Pero ni llaman a chequear, eso me molesta”.

“¿Eso te molesta?” inquirió Jazmín, sabiendo que estaban por entrar en un territorio peligroso. “¿O qué nos vinculen públicamente? No te lo pregunto mal, Flor…” comenzó cuando vio la cara que la chica le regalaba. Lo que menos quería era sonar acusatoria.

“Me molesta que se metan en mi vida y escriban al pedo, Jazmín”.

“Está bien, Flor, de verdad, te entiendo…”

“No te estoy escondiendo”.

“No dije eso”.

“Pero lo pensás”.

“No, no lo pienso”.

“¿Entonces por qué me preguntas eso?”

“Porque es una pregunta válida, Flor. No quiero que te ofendas, ni que pienses que yo estoy ofendida. Hablemos”, le pidió.

Flor volvió a sentarse a su lado en la cama y se pasó las manos por el pelo. Estaba frustrada, pero Jazmín no podía ayudarla si ella no le decía porqué.

“Tengo miedo de que me saquen del closet así. Sacándome la chance de elegir cuando y como hacerlo”.

Jazmín la tomó de la mano y dejó escapar un suspiro triste. Era imposible no entender lo que le estaba pasando a Florencia. “Te entiendo, Flor”, le dijo al tiempo que Flor dejaba caer su cabeza sobre su hombro. Jazmín no sabía que decirle para ayudarla.

“Escuchame, me parece que va a ser mejor que no vengas el viernes conmigo a Neuquén. Esperá, esperá, no te pongas así. Mirá, desde que salió esa nota, no me paran de subir los seguidores en Instagram. Lo que quiero decir con eso es que de alguna manera entré al radar, o lo que sea, y creo que vamos a estar muy expuestas. Quiero que estés tranquila”.

“Pero yo quiero ir con vos”, le dijo y le hizo puchero, lo cual era completamente injusto.

“Flor…”

“Es una situación de mierda esta”.

“Es lo que es”.

“Ay, Jazmín, que frase más… _boluda_ ”.

“Ehh, no te la agarres con mis frases que están llenas de conocimiento, eh. De más de una te habrán salvado”. Flor se rió, entonces, y fue una pequeña victoria, pero de esas que valen doble por lo cuestan. “Escuchame, las dos sabíamos en lo que nos estábamos metiendo. Yo me voy a Neuquén, dejamos que pasen algunos días. Va a aflojar”.

“Bueno”, le dijo Flor, que no parecía del todo convencida, pero, Jazmín estaba segura, en el fondo entendía que era lo mejor. “Che…” arrancó algunos minutos después, “¿te empezaron a seguir muchas chicas lindas?”

Jazmín dejó escapar una carcajada e hizo la mímica de fijarse en su celular. “Mmm, a ver…”

Flor se rió, también, pero la tomó de los hombros para poder acomodarla y estamparle un beso sonoro en la boca. Jazmín dejó que el celular cayera sobre el colchón y se movió para poder besarla de lleno. Flor le mordió el labio, pero despacito, de esa manera provocadora que siempre usaba cuando quería un poco más. Y Jazmín le iba dar un poco más, de eso no tenía que preocuparse.

*****

Florencia sentía que Jazmín se había ido hacía tres millones de años, pero la verdad era que la chica solo se había ido cuatro días atrás. No había estado del todo contenta en no acompañarla, no cuando el plan había sido que sí, pero en definitiva se sentía en un laberinto del cual podría salir con facilidad, pero solo si ella se animaba.

Y todavía no se animaba.

Bufó, algo molesta consigo misma, mientras chequeaba sus menciones en twitter. La gran mayoría le preguntaba por el novio, ese que había confesado ya hace mucho en aquel programa de televisión que ocupaba su corazón. Flor no había hablado de un _él_ , pero la gente había asumido, claro. Todavía no habían podido linkearla con nadie, aunque no porque no hubieran tratado.

El conductor canchero del programa de juegos, el bailarín peleador, el actor en ascenso. Todos chicos que Flor no conocía, ni tampoco tenía intenciones de conocer. Era un poco agotador, tener que estar desmintiendo todo el tiempo. Lo peor era, de todas maneras, que realmente no le creían.   

El ruido de la puerta la sacó de su _trance mediático_ , como solía llamarlo Jazmín, para ponerle atención a la chica en sí, quien estaba entrando a su departamento. Jazmín le había dado la llave antes de irse a Neuquén y, aunque había hecho un gran trabajo vendiéndolo como una cuestión de practicidad para los días que ella no estuviera en la ciudad, a Flor le había parecido muy romántico que le diera ese pedacito de su vida.

“Ey”, le dijo, contenta al verla ahí. Flor se paró y corrió a encontrarla, aunque estaba solo a unos pasos de distancia. La abrazó con fuerza mientras Jazmín se reía en su oído. “¿Me extrañaste mucho?”

“No te das una idea”.

“Fueron unos poquitos días”.

“¿Qué, vos no me extrañaste?” le preguntó Flor mientras la soltaba y Jazmín comenzaba a mover su bolso.

“Mira si no te voy a extrañar, las pavadas que decís”, le contestó Jazmín.

“Bueno, como ahora tenés tus seguidoras de Instagram”. Jazmín se rió fuerte y la tomó de la muñeca. La llevó hasta ella hasta poder besarla lento, como a Flor siempre la volvía loca. No había dudas de que la había extrañado.

Unos minutos después, cuando se terminaron de besar, con esa promesa de _más_ para luego, se sentaron en el sillón para hablar del viaje de Jazmín. Lo hicieron por un pequeño rato, pero Jazmín la cortó mientras Flor le seguía haciendo preguntas. “¿Por qué no me contás vos lo que me querés contar desde que llegué?”

“¿Qué?”

“Me querés decir algo, tenés como esa ansiedad de contar algo”.

Flor se rió, algo sorprendida de que Jazmín le sacara la ficha con tanta facilidad. “¿Cómo es que me conoces tanto?”

“Y bueno…es mi trabajo”. Eso fue demasiado para Flor, que dejó escapar una risa grande y luego se abalanzó sobre Jazmín para poder besarla fuerte.

“Pará”,  le trató de decir Jazmín entre beso y beso, “no nos distraigamos de lo importante”.

“Esto es lo importante”, le respondió Flor mientras se movía para besarle el cuello y con una mano buscar uno de los pechos de Jazmín, todavía sobre la ropa. Jazmín dejó escapar un gemido y por varios minutos Flor pudo hacer de ella lo que quiso.

“Dale”, le dijo, otra vez entre besos, “contame”.

Le costó a Flor decidir, pero, finalmente, le ganaron esas ganas terribles que tenía de compartir eso con Jazmín. “Bueno”, le dijo mientras volvían a incorporarse en el sillón. “Me llegó una propuesta”.

“¿De casamiento?”

“ _Boluda_ ”.

Jazmín se rió. “Dale, decime”.

“Me llegó una propuesta para hacer ficción”.

“¿Qué?”

“Unos capítulos nomás, ¿viste? Como una participación”.

“Ay, Flor, eso es espectacular, te felicito”, le dijo Jazmín y trató de abrazarla, pero Flor se le escapó. “¿Qué pasa? ¿No estás contenta?”

“Es que yo estudié teatro un montón”.

“Si, ya sé”.

“Y me llega esto ahora, solo porque estuve en un reality”.

“Flor…”

“¿No es como injusto?”

“No, no es injusto. Si a vos te llega esta oportunidad es porque te la ganaste. Y si no estás a la altura, entonces caerá por su propio peso y listo. Pero vos sí estás a la altura, y no vas a desaprovechar esta oportunidad de demostrarlo”.

“¿Y si sí soy un desastre?”

“No lo vas a ser”.

“¿Cómo lo sabés?”

“Porque yo lo sé todo, señorita Estrella. Como supe desde el primer momento que la vi. Que usted, usted estaba para cosas grandes. Mágicas. ¿Y sabé qué? Jamás me equivoco”.

“¿Estás un poco agrandada o me parece a mí?”

“Mmm, puede ser. ¿Por qué no venís y me bajas los humos?”

Y esa propuesta, al igual que la otra, era demasiado interesante para que Florencia la dejara pasar.

*****

Finalmente, la invitación a participar en diez capítulos se transformó en una invitación a participar en veinte, con la posibilidad de cinco más.

Jazmín, una vez más, había tenido razón.

Esa noche, mientras se preparaban para ver el primer capítulo en el que aparecía Flor, también celebraban el final de los viajes de Jazmín. Esa noche, de alguna manera, todo se sentía más oficial. Como si ya no quedaran excusas para no vivir ese amor con todo, sin más restricciones y así, en lo cotidiano.

“Yo creo que te dije alguna vez que te amo, ¿puede ser eso?”

Jazmín se llevó un dedo a la boca, como si estuviera pensando. “¿Sabés? Creo, creo que sí. No puedo estar cien por ciento segura, igual”.

“Ah, pero eso es un despropósito”, le dijo Flor mientras le terminaba de servir una copa de vino. Se la alcanzó, y después le dejó un beso suave en los labios. “Te amo”.

“Yo también te amo”, le respondió Jazmín. “Brindemos”.

“¿Por qué querés brindar?”

“Por vos. Por mí. Por nosotras”.

“Porque estamos juntas, en un mismo lugar, y _hmm_ , no sé. De alguna manera, siento que ahora empezamos. Con todo, ¿viste?”

“Si, te entiendo perfectamente”, le respondió Jazmín. Brindaron mientras la cortina musical de la novela empezaba a sonar. “¿Puede ser que todos nuestros momentos importantes tengan de testigo a una tele, o una cámara…?”

“¿O un handy?”

Jazmín se rió. “Que handy guacho”.

“Decímelo a mí. Pero si. Tenés razón. Es como lo nuestro, ¿no? De hecho, no me molestaría que traigas el handy a casa, alguna que otra vez…y volvamos a jugar a la participante y la productora”.

“Apa, pero ahora que me lo dijiste, con gusto”.

Brindaron una vez más, envueltas ahora en una burbuja de mucha dulzura. “Vení”, le pidió Flor. “Saquémonos una foto”. Se acomodaron y se sacaron varias fotos, pero Flor no estaba conforme. “Mirame”, le dijo a Jazmín. Cuando lo hizo, Flor se acercó hasta dejarle un beso de lo más lindo.

“Esta me gusta”, le dijo a Jazmín mientras le mostraba la foto que las capturaba besándose. “¿A vos?”

“Me encanta”.

Flor la miró por varios segundos y no lo dudó. Después, abrió su cuenta de Instagram y cargó la foto. Escribió una pequeña descripción y simplemente la subió. Ya era hora.

_Y sí. Somos íntimas._

Y empezaron. Con todo.


End file.
